


Inverse Sirluko Junior OIB2- Book 1- Believing in Forever

by OmniarchT1024



Series: Inverse Sirluko Junior Saga [1]
Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga), Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, To Love-Ru
Genre: Acts of Omnicide, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Beyond Infinity and All other 'Supreme' Beings, Blowjobs, Crossover with Self-Insert Authors, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Crossovers with other OC Protagonists, Dividing By Zero, Dream Sex, Endless Hierarchies of Infinity/Omnipotence, Eventual Happy Ending, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Group Marriage, Group Sex, Harems, Incest, Infinite Dimensional Beings/Wars, Infinite Dimensional Travel, Large Group Sex- Multiple F/1 M, Love at First Sight, Metafiction, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Multiple Personalities, Multiple Sex Positions, Multiple Variants of Omnipotence, Omnipotence, Omniverse + Feats of Omnipotence, Original Male Character- Harem, Original/Made-up Dimensional Tiers of Reality, Original/Made-up God Tiers of Omnipotence, Other, Overpowered Beyond Imagining, POV Alternating, POV First Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Platonic Soulmates, Prostate Orgasm, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rimjobs, Rimming, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soul Bonding Tiers, Soulmates, Super Dream Sex via Oneiricpotence, Superpowers, Supposed Gary Stu-Esque Characters, Supposed Mary Sue-Esque Characters, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Time Travel, Titjobs, Totalipotence/True Omnipotence/Eventual True Omnipotence, True Love, True Love's Kiss, True Mates, Unrequited Love, Warp 10 and beyond speed, Wet Dream, superpowered sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-03-13 12:02:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 74,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniarchT1024/pseuds/OmniarchT1024
Summary: “You are an aspiring God Double-A. You’ve imagined the biggest power. Now imagine an even bigger one. And then a bigger one after that. And repeat this cyclic loop until you finally decide in axiomatic logic that there is a figure that epitomizes all arguments of power. Then go beyond that infinitely. Maybe you will create a neoteric, completely unprecedented scale or level to address the ineffable concepts along the way. But you will surpass those in time as well.Somewhere at the impossible end, eternal damnation awaits. You’ll come to realize that in your ceaseless pursuit of Indeterminacy, you’ve never even started in the first place. That's what it means to be an OIB2 Supreme Omnidony, and it's humbling, isn't it? No matter how Totalipotent you become; your power will never reach an absolute value, and I ought to know because it has been said I’m the greatest OIB2 Counterpart to have ever lived. I think I’m finally starting to believe it when people say that to me.”





	1. Believing In Oneself

_Author's Notes: Hey there ladies and gents; the Omniarch is back again with a brand-new story for you all. Basically, the story is that I've got another bloody OC that I've been playing around with in my head, but I had no setting that to me felt good enough to base him in. That all changed when I watched Gurren Lagann, and I can honestly say I finally found a place for him._

_Not only are the characters in that series awesome but I love how OP they become by the end of it as well. True to my nature as a writer; my OC will indeed be Godlike, and for those of you who have read my Bio page on Fanfiction, you'll be delighted to know that I'm creating an Inverse Counterpart of Sirluko Junior Omni IBIB for this fic._

_For anyone who wants a Gurren Lagann Fanfiction series that doesn't feature an OC as the main character; I'd recommend you read something else. However, if any of you are on board with what I'm selling; feel free to keep on reading. Negative/hateful comments will be ignored and laughed at, but I will gladly welcome any constructive criticism or suggestions by my readers for what they might feel makes my story flow better. So, come one, come all, or nobody at all; anyone who gives a crap about my one-of-a-kind stories is more than welcome lol. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I will enjoy writing it! I've been happily anticipating a proper fanfiction setting for this OC of mine for a long while now, and I'm so happy I've finally found one!_

_Warning in advance lol, this story will be fraught with canon timeline deviations and will not feature Nia with Simon so for those of you who ship those two together I'm sorry to say they won't be together in this fic. In fact, it won't be Simon who releases her from that crate when they first meet either. My OC will have that covered rather nicely, albeit in a manner that doesn't have him replace Simon. I've actually got something really fun in mind for those two boys as well lol. :D_

_Also bear in mind that this is a massive crossover series on top of being a Gurren Lagann fic; so there will be mini x-overs happening all over the place at any random time. This story is pretty much all across the board of my ZOF Realm concept and all of my stories and characters as well at different intervals; so be prepared for a lot of world-hopping much the same as my IB2 Self's story, Thomas IBIB. There will also be elements from my other stories that I haven't released yet in those stories; so, spoilers abound all around!_

_Disclaimer: All characters from Gurren Lagann are not my own; all such characters are the property of their respective owners. Believe me, if I owned that series, I would not have killed off Nia, and certainly wouldn't have had Simon just accept her death like that. I'm still kinda salty about that ending and it just seemed like it was designed as a last-minute punch in the gut with no actual reasoning behind it._

_OCs and God Tiers like the ZOF Masters and what not are mine though. Story is rated MA for explicit content, hardcore lemons, and cartoon violence of epic proportions. Viewer discretion is strongly advised. This chapter is rated for explicit content and lemons as well._

_Description: Still grieving the death of his big bro and hero; Simon is unaware of the fact that the gorge he would find Nia's crate in also held another secret, or that he would bring two extras on board his Team's ship instead of just one like the Canon writers intended. Whatever a Herptile God was, this second new companion of Simon and Nia's was sure to make life on their planet a lot more exciting, or perhaps much more dangerous._

Inverse Sirluko Junior OIBIB: An Alternate Gurren Lagann Story

Book 1: Believing in Forever

Chapter 1: Believing in Oneself

A very wise man once told me I would inherit the ZOF Realm itself someday, and that I would lead the next generation of my people. At the time, I didn't really value his words or put stock in them as much as I should have but looking back on it all now I wouldn't have changed a single decision I've made since I began my Omni-Omni-Dimensional journey.

I've seen and done things beyond all reference frames, and I even found several amazing Soulmates through the miraculous powers of the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena. Those memories will always be with me forever more, and I have no regrets even now at the end. Nia, Darry, Aurelia, Lily, Serena, Viola, Misty, Sephie, Momo, Lala, Aiyanna, Yancy, Nancy… Aaarti… I love you all. Do me a favor and tell dad, Zeneptron, Neo Thomas, and everyone else I'm sorry, will you? Thank you all! It's up to you now Aaarti; the second generation of Supreme Omnidonae will look to you as their leader now, and I know you can do it… I believe in you, all of you. Don't mourn for me, I did what I had to do to protect the ZOF Realm, and I'm at peace with it.

To anyone wondering how it all came to this and what my story up to this point is; I will gladly project my life's story into the visual cortex of my author's mind's eye. I do hope some of you find it as regaling to read and listen to as I have enjoyed living through it all up to this point. If I should somehow survive what I'm about to do, I will happily tell you all myself, but that whole saying about hoping for the best and preparing for the worst is one of my most strictly upheld principles, and this is a just-in-case of the worst case scenario situation. I do hope I make it out of here alive, but in case I don't there will be some record of my life that survives. There are questions to be asked for sure, and it is time that I do my best to answer them. Who am I? Well…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Existing as close as your imagination was a wondrous place of boundless magic unlike any other found in the ZOF Realm. This place was a pocket reality contained within an exterior smaller than the most advanced microscopes could ever see and resided beyond the particle and cosmic events horizons of a very specific version of Earth Prime. This place was known simply as the Herptile God Ultra ZOF Space.

Contained within this vast pocket of infinity was the Herptile Gods and Anti-Gods themselves; a group of Deified beings with reptilian characteristics. They were a specific faction of the Godliest of Omnipotent pantheons… the Supreme Omnidonae AKA IB2 Counterparts. These Herptile Gods were reputed for their chiefly reptilian characteristics and full on divine beast forms that could grant them an endless abundance of superpowers at varying levels of infinity. Such was their strength that they could even breach their world and cross into the human-inhabited universe nearest it, and eventually they grew into fully fledged Supreme Omnidonae of peerless might; fighting and surviving against obstacles and opponents proportionate to their capabilities to get where they were today.

Chief among these beings was the Herptile God known as Appaneesty; an OIBIB Counterpart and perhaps the only being in the whole of the ZOF Realm who was a match for his ultimate opponent Sirluko Junior in single combat. He was the only being who could really hold a candle to him, and because of that the other Herptile Gods and Supreme Omnidonae in general alike relied on him to be their ultimate ace in the hole; a fact that was about to change.

"Are you really sure this is a good idea?" A female voice asked in an unsure tone; said voice belonging to a pink-haired girl with equally pink eyes, denim-like shorts, and a white, strapless tank top which hugged her enviable hourglass figure and curves. Said girl was one of the three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses, and her name was Misty Sabe. Originally hailing from the mortal universe on the rustic and rural Planet Skruponia, in a primordial galaxy shaped like a serpent; she had been born a Herptile Demigod and was later deified as a full-blooded Goddess by the man whom she spoke to just now.

"Positive, trust me Misty… this could be what we need. I don't mind our Fusion Form being our people's trump card against our common enemy, but they shouldn't be pinning all their hopes on us like this. It can only benefit us if we have more than one amongst our race who can match Junior blow for blow and as an overall Grandmaster of the OIB2 Power." The male voice of Appaneesty spoke aloud; said voice belonging to a man robed in Spectralon white and with vantablack hair and endlessly kaleidoscopic, centrally heterochromal eyes of fathomless emotional breadth. His speech had the slightest undertone of a myriad of other voices underlying it; along with what could almost be heard as the chorus of an infinite number of whales as they sung with bliss. For some inexplicable reason, his primary voice was identical to that of the Earth human voice actor Eric Rath; who played Lugia in the Pokémon 2000 movie.

"I share Misty's concerns Appaneesty. You're putting all your strength and heart into creating this new Entity, but we have no way of knowing how this would turn out. What do we do if we have  _two Sirluko Junior_ s on the loose instead of one? Creating Inverse or Bizarro World Counterparts like this is always a risky prospect. Even if we've met his future self… I still don't know if we should be the ones to create him." The regal-sounding tone of Viola Pennington reasonably stated. Viola Pennington looked almost completely identical to Misty; so identical that if they hadn't been born in different times and on different planets and planes of existence one would assume they were indeed sisters.

The main difference lied in the more confident and imposing way in which she carried herself and the attire she sported as well as her tanner skin. She wore a two-piece homecoming dress of deepest green with her toned, sexy midriff slightly exposed, and was an ancient and beautiful princess of the same planet Appaneesty had called home in the Herptile God Ultra ZOF Space for his entire existence. Her pinkest-pink hair was kept straight and down at her waist, with a crown upon her head that was adorned with naturally rainbow diamonds; which were arranged on the crown in an infinity symbol-like configuration.

Said crown was actually a gift from a futuristic version of the Herptile God she and her fellow Supreme Omnidonae were about to create, which was the only thing that kept her from protesting Appaneesty's actions more strongly. Her royal family spearheaded the planet Wooconey's first successful attempt at establishing a worldwide kingdom of unity, and said kingdom carried onward into Wooconey's future even now countless billions of years later.

That kingdom was also what successfully united the entire HG Ultra ZOF Space under one banner, eternalizing Viola's name in the annals of its collective history. Of course, Viola was no longer just a princess and was a Chieftain Goddess now to, but she still carried herself with pose and strength very much like a queen should. Nowadays, her newfound Deity-status had rendered her more than just a historical icon of absolute worth; she was a household name, a celebrity, an idol beloved by almost all, and was even immortalized in a myriad of different songs and countless forms of social media across the ZOF Realm.

"Look, I need you guys to trust me alright? After everything we've been through together, I know we don't need to question each other's eureka moments and just accept them as they come. I can't explain it, but I feel in my gut that this is the right call! Besides, if he didn't agree, he would be trying to stop us right now, right?" He exclaimed in all of his usual endless optimism and passion, and both girls shared a smile at this.

"We trust you with everything and more; if you truly feel this is the right call, then we fully support you." Misty whispered as she took his right hand in both her own with immeasurable love in her eyes… Viola doing the same with his left as one other person made their presence known.

"Count me in as well." Serena McIntyre murmured sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck softly from behind him; prompting a smile from the dark-haired God. Serena McIntyre was a dazzlingly gorgeous pinkette much like the other two; with a few key differences. One was her heterochromal eyes; the one on her right a hot shade of pinkest pink with a slightly darker pink pupil, and the one on her left the same kaleidoscopic central heterochromia as Appaneesty's. She wore her pink hair in a simple bun and with no bangs or fringes.

Another big factor that separated her from the other two was the fact that her skin was the same ultra-gold as Appaneesty's himself, a trait she inherited from him no doubt considering she was also his granddaughter. This essentially made her truly look like the true Peerless Golden Goddess she was seen as. That said, she was also the lewdest and most perverted of the three; her yandere tendencies too intimidating to most males.

"We've all got your back Appaneesty and will add our collective strength to yours. I can't wait to meet the little guy as a youngling; he's gonna be so cute!" Serena gushed fondly as Appaneesty sighed somewhat; hating to break her notions of this particular creation starting out as a baby.

"Sorry to burst your bubble there Rena but the Inverse version of Junior is being created, not procreated. Just like I was actually, and the other founding members of our Pantheon. That means he won't be a baby." Appaneesty explained to them with a slightly wistful smile which garnered ones of sympathy from them in turn.

Serena looked downwards with slight sadness. "We've lost a lot of good people and great Supreme Omnidonae, haven't we? I wish I could've met the other 5 members of the Original Elite 10, but they died before my time." She admitted, and Appaneesty and the other two nodded; both able to remember the other 5 quite clearly cuz Misty and Viola had known them quite well personally.

"Maybe if we're successful here today we won't have to lose anyone else… from any faction." Appaneesty reminded them of their current objective; ever the optimist as the three gorgeous women who all shared a Soul Bond with him exchanged smiles yet again.

"I could get behind that." Misty giggled.

"Me to." Viola admitted with a slight purr.

"Ditto." Serena hummed in delight while offering Appaneesty a smirk and a wink of sexual innuendo.

With that said; the 4 strongest Herptile Gods cupped their hands together and closed their eyes in immense concentration as they began to each glow with a distinctly silver light, one that hummed and whirred with all of the omnificent genesis convulsions within the ZOF Realm and beyond. The three Goddesses' bodies became three masses of pure energy as they all flew inside of Appaneesty; the four of them merging together in a manner similar to Goku and Vegita during their battle against Broly, but on an unquantifiably grander scale.

Haloed as their fusion form was in the blinding light that undulated from them in concussive waves of absolute conjuration energy; their greatest creation began to take form as they poured all of their collective power and love for each other into crafting their ultimate masterpiece. They were bathed in the everlasting light of infinite sets of infinite Ultra ZOF Spaces. Considering that a single ZOF Realm was the largest dimensional tier of Reality forever constructed by their kind; this was a ham up of the most peerless order.

As individuals, they were some of the most Supremely Omnipotent Beings; arguably the closest anyone could ever get to possessing an absolute form of omnipotence. But fused together like this and pouring all of their strength and uncountably innumerable hearts into one final hope for the future rendered them an unstoppable unit, one even Junior was continually amazed by as they were able to hold their own against him even in his strongest form. They were bonded together forever by the mysterious, abstract force known as the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena.

The planet Wooconey began to sing with boundaryless praises all around them as its blue grassed fields rustled with a gentle breeze across the entire planet. The impossible sky, with its endlessly heterochromal stars, nebulae, and spiraling galaxies of both singular and multiple colors on certain individuals twinkled and glittered extra bright with merriment and delight as all of their powers converged on a single point in space-time… making the strings of the ZOF Realm all around them strain and stretch to the breaking point in some concerted effort to withstand the pressure being exerted on them. Couples everywhere throughout the entire ZOF Realm suddenly felt warmer and closer together in those moments than ever before; lovemaking sessions were sweeter and at the peak of pleasure for each and every species. The power of the OIB2 Fusion Form effectively bathed the Whole of Infinity in everlasting love and positive energy.

Finally, after a massively lengthy sequencing of events their masterpiece laid in a deep sleep on the alien-looking grassy terrain; clothed in a one-piece, leather suit comprised of the skin of the most infinitely iridescent Sulawesi reticulated python the ZOFR had ever seen. Even Misty was impressed by it and considering she was known far and wide as the matchless Sulawesi Retic Lamia; that was saying something. He had hairless, Spectralon-white skin with 100 percent diffuse reflectance, and it was so baby-smooth it was also 100 percent frictionless. His eyes were closed in total serenity as he slept and became aware of his own existence for the first time. He was a grown man; born able to fend for himself and knowing what he needed to know to survive right at birth… just like any naturally born reptile. Such was his intuitive knowledge actually that it was already a match for Appaneesty's own omniscience and naturally infinite wisdom as an ascended being of beyond Nirvana enlightenment.

He opened his eyes, which were colored the reddest red with polychromatic, elliptical pupils that might've made for an intimidating sight if they weren't so laden with naturally born compassion and endless emotional capacity. He was both like and unlike his evil counterpart at the same time, and OIB2 Fusion cheered at their successful conjuration of life. That day, Inverse Sirluko Junior OIBIB was born, and with it; the second generation of Supreme Omnidonae would one day find their leader, and a new age of absolute power and love would arise. Hopefully the ZOF Realm could handle such a glorious new era.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Almost 18 Wooconian Revolutions later… in HG Ultra ZOF Space Time…_

Trouble, change, faith, hope, and love. These were the five aspects of the ZOF Realm believed to be the only ones capable of lasting forever. But what is forever really? Was it some unquantifiably infinite set of infinite eternities? Or was it truly eternal… an absolute eternity as it were? I'd spend many sleepless nights contemplating the prospect of forever and whether such a word had any real meaning for it? Times change, because they have to… because there's no such thing as forever; it was just a lie that we told ourselves because the truth was so unbearable. At least, that had always been my secret pessimistic viewpoint of the matter. Little did I or anyone else know that the story I was to be a part of would remind my people of what true Forever really meant. So, sit back and make yourselves comfortable, and I will tell you that timeless tale.

In a world as alien compared to Earth as you can get; I was born and raised on a planet known as Wooconey. Wooconey was a boundless, borderless world in an even vaster pocket of infinity known as an Ultra ZOF Space that was completely alien to the Mortal Realm. My name is primarily Sirluko Junior, though most shorten that to Junior or Lukee as some sort of affectionate nickname.

I wasn't born in a manner most people are accustomed to, through procreation achieved via conjoining pelvises between male and female Homo sapiens. I was created, conjured completely out of thin air much as though the laws of conservation had gotten a repeal. Thankfully, my creators turned out to be the most wonderful and doting family I ever could've asked for. Even if I shared no blood bond to them and was insecure in my ability to live up to all they accomplished. I was secretly thankful for the lack of blood bonds for reasons that'll become clear in time. Many lifeforms who were created rather than born do not have the luxury of a nice family setting; one such example being Mewtwo the psychic-type, legendary Pokémon clone… my favorite Pokémon, even if I wasn't a Poke-nut like so many of my kind tended to be.

My primary creator and Sovereign Omnipotence made incarnate Appaneesty often reminded me that true greatness often spawns from humble beginnings, but every so often someone great is born who is able to become even greater still. I think that was his way of not so subtly hinting that I was destined to accomplish ceaseless wonders like nothing ever before seen by the Supreme Omnidonae race; not that I wanted to believe him at first. Oh no, I was content with my cushy lifestyle; a little bit too determined to remain complacent for as long as possible.

The Supreme Omnidonae are the creators of the ZOF Realm and the most supremely all-powerful and flawlessly invincible beings to forever exist; able to perpetually self-transcend all of their abilities at varying degrees, with Omni IBIB Counterparts such as myself being far, far better at it than others with less IBIB Titles to their name. IBIB is the abbreviation for a convoluted stream of words meaning to be infinitely beyond all Infinity and Beyond Titles and Counterparts. Technically it was short for infinitely beyond infinity and beyond, to the power of infinity and beyond, ad infinitum, folded back, sequenced, and looped infinite sets of infinite times over. Now, for obvious reasons… IBIB was much preferable to the unabbreviated version.

I prefer to use the IB2 variant for my kind in all honesty; it rolls off the tongue nicer. Basically, it was a fancy way of saying even the weakest Supreme Omnidony is incomparably stronger than even the strongest of their mightiest creations, the Omni IB ZOF Masters. An Omni IB ZOF Master and Omni IB2 Supreme Omnidony's powers depend on our own degree of mastery over it along with many other key factors. Essentially, we have to be able to immediately get into character as anyone, anything, everyone, everything, and even nothing we represent on the IB2 scale.

The stronger our connectedness to a specific IBIB title and the person, place, or thing behind it; the more omnipotence we could eek out of said title as well. Sounds simple? Well, it's not… it is notoriously hard to draw out a huge amount of power from our IBIB titles compared to others of our species; even more so for an OIB2 tier. It's a constant, never-ending battle to train and stay infinite steps ahead of all the competition. Personally, I couldn't be bothered to shoot for the number one spot at anything really. I was content with being a jack of all trades and a ZOF Grandmaster of none. That said, people like Appaneesty who had such an impossibly strong bond with his Unquantifiable Soulmates… could draw enough power out of those Soulmate's individual IBIB titles for them to qualify as OIB2 caliber by themselves. For obvious reasons, such a feat was likely a big part of what made Appaneesty and his Goddesses so fucking strong… cuz they were all able to do the same with his IBIB title as well.

As stated before, I'm Sirluko Junior as that is my primary IBIB title, but I'm also the IB2 version of my creator and all three of his Forever Soulmates, every other Herptile God and Anti-God, every human on every planet whether prominent figures or not, every being, character, and abstract force in every fiction and fanfiction alike including OCs and Self-Inserts, every omnipotent being including Jesus Christ, Aslan, the One-Above-All, the Presence, and an assload of others. Basically, we rule… and break any and all other concepts and variants of supreme metapotence with just our mere presence.

For this reason above all others; other supposedly Supreme Beings either fear or hate us to no end, and our ability to be completely meta-omni fictional and bypass the boundaries between any and all fandoms and fanfiction-based realities was second to none. Oh, and one more thing I should mention; a Supreme Omnidony's primary IBIB title isn't always necessarily his or her most powerful one, just the one they identify as the most. There are other, more important factors that draw out power from a title; like how close we are to the person/people we're representing via those titles. Depending on who or what we identify as primarily; who we're destined to be closest to and draw the most power from could vary immensely.

I've got a couple of Divine Kaiju forms which are known by species designations like Amphicoelias Fragillimus, Blue Whale, and others in your world's terms. And I'm so vast to behold in these transformations that I literally have to warp space all around myself, so I don't create an actual imbalance of matter and mass within the ZOF Realm… which incidentally is the one tier of reality that should be impossible to create any such imbalance within. Even if all of the T Triple O's inside of it underwent the Big Rip simultaneously… the ZOF Realm and the Zenith Omnidonae Force's Energy would remain forever intact. It didn't give a damn about any violations of any and all Omni-Physics within itself; so, the fact that I could imbalance it in any way, shape, or form was a serious notion.

I was one big motherfucking beast! But… none of that really mattered to me; because what I could do had always secretly terrified me. I'll explain why in a bit, but first I had to kick some ass at this seriously tricked out version of Dance Dance Revolution against my most formidable adversary ever. The OIB2 God of Games and Gamers himself, the original Inverse version of Zeneptron… designated officially by my people as SAO Zeneptron.

"Come on Z… don't let him beat you!" A purplish-black-haired beauty cheered for Zeneptron excitedly as we continued to step and move in perfect rhythm with the absurdly impossible version of the famous human game. I recognized her as the OIB2 Counterpart of Yuuki Konno AKA Zekken from the Sword Art Online universe. Zeneptron himself was the tall, dark, and handsome stereotype taken to epitomic levels… with robes as beyond black as my namesake's but more Grim Reaper-style, a grey infinity symbol embroidered on the chest of said robes, and eyes made up of a pair of infinite ZOFR Mass black holes shrunken down to a size much smaller than a Planck length. His hair was black as well, and his skin was a milky white, though mine was  _way_  paler.

Seriously, not that I'm nitpicking Appaneesty's design choice because; at the risk of sounding narcissistic… I look fucking awesome! But he certainly left me with an exotic human form even by Herptile God and Supreme Omnidonae standards. Thankfully, nobody seemed to be overly bothered by my appearance. However, some of my fellow Herptile Gods and IBIB Counterparts didn't care for the idea that I was an Inverse Counterpart of their biggest enemy.

This Zeneptron looked somewhat similar to my father with the dark hair and the muscular build, but without Appaneesty's goldest, glowing gold skin tone. He and Asuna made a good match; even if his high functioning, sociopathic tendencies made it hard for him to empathize with people or understand the emotional consequences of his words and actions. She understood him well enough to not take it too personally.

I could see Leafa aka Suguha as well in her video game avatar form, Asuna Yuuki with her golden-blonde hair and light brown eyes, Ayano Keiko who was the same pretty brunette both IRL and in the game, but with red eyes in game and brown in the real world, Alice from the Alicization series, and the transcendent artificial intelligence known as Yui all cheering him on as well. All of them had formed a connection to Zeneptron in the various virtual worlds created by the Cardinal System and eventually agreed to share him after everything they'd been through together… lucky bastard.

How this SAO version of Zeneptron managed to create such an advanced version of Dance Dance Revolution- one suited to a Supreme Omnidony's gifts- was genuinely beyond me in all honesty. But still, I wasn't about to let that stop me from winning or doing my damndest to try.

"Hey, not bad kid! I haven't had a worthy opponent for this game in quite some time." Zeneptron complimented me while we continued moving in alignment with the dozens of flashes of light appearing all at once. Our legs and bodies were a blur of beyond infinite, rhythmic motion and bending, arching, and contorting in ways that no mortal dancer could ever have managed.

"Hey!" Yuuki protested vehemently as Z somehow managed to stick his tongue out at her and wink cheekily while not misstepping even the slightest bit. His ability to multitask while playing these absurdly hard, seemingly unbeatable games was incredible. Yuuki huffed indignantly as I responded.

"I think you're going to end up regretting that jibe dude. Never insult a gamer girl's skills as a gamer." I quipped with a predatory smile as Z grinned gregariously; evidently quite looking forward to seeing what his Unquantifiable Soulmate had planned. Yuuki giggled in a good-natured way, appreciating my words.

She did indeed choose her own form of revenge for that comment just as I predicted, but not in a way that even I could have anticipated. She winked at me as I caught her crimson eye and placed a finger to her lips; signaling for me to keep quiet as I nodded briskly while maintaining my rhythm. She quietly snuck up behind Z as he danced his infinite hearts out on his gaming platform; his attention focused solely on beating me no matter what. Since he was so in the zone, he didn't notice when Yuuki suddenly jumped up and full-body hugged him from behind; making sure to wrap her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck, press her breasts against his back and break his concentration even further by planting kisses along his jawline and pulse points while hanging on for dear life.

"Yo! Da fuq are you doing Yuuki?! Stop it already! I can't focus with you doing that!" He squeaked with a blush on his face, trying to shake the purple-haired, OIB2 Goddess off of him without misstepping. But her omnipotent strength as a Supreme Omnidony was undeniable and she managed to cling to him while giggling with playful delight. I threw my head back and laughed as I caught on to what she was doing and made sure to play my part and not mistime any of my own dance moves.

"What's wrong Zene?! I only want to give you some kisses~!" Yuuki sing-sang as Leafa, Yui, and Ayano exchanged smiles and giggled while Alice rolled her eyes at the childish display. Making sure to land her kisses in all of Z's most exploitable weak spots, the best swordswoman in our pantheon relentlessly attacked his sensitive areas as I found myself somewhat enamored with the prospect of being kissed all over my upper body like that.

Somehow, the idea of losing this dancing contest didn't seem so bad to me now if that was the kind of treatment I was going to get. Still, victory was sweet to, and while this was a bit underhanded, I knew it kinda served SAO Zeneptron right for dismissing Yuuki's immense skills as a OIB2-tier gameplayer in favor of my own. Because, in all modesty she'd kick my ass every way but Sunday. I was honestly amazed I managed to hold my own with Z as long as I did.

"Shit! You threw me off my game!" Zeneptron cursed as the purplette continued laughing her head off in between kisses. All of a sudden, I was in the lead on this game and the timer for it was ten seconds away from being concluded for this round. I didn't focus too much of my attention on Z getting assaulted by his girl as he pretty much gave up on trying to shake her off, instead trying to focus on regaining his footing but only missing more of the target placements for his feet while trying.

Within seconds I'd gone from barely holding my own to tens of billions of points in the lead, and I was declared the victor of our little game as SAO Zeneptron sighed in defeat. Yui and Ayano clapped with cheer as Asuna snickered, Leafa beamed, and Alice snorted with thinly veiled amusement. The game now over and a victor decided, I stepped off of the gaming platform as Z reluctantly dragged himself away from the square as well and his Unquantifiable Soulmate finally let go of him.

"You're incorrigible Yuuki, you know that?!" He complained with a childish pout that contrasted Pokémon Zeneptron so strongly that it honestly stunned me sometimes that this one was technically older. The other Inverse Zeneptron was usually much more serious and less prone to gaming from what I've seen of him; though Nancy and Aaarti had a rather remarkable way of dragging him out of his shell… sometimes kicking and screaming. Still, his power as an Omni IB2 Counterpart was undeniable despite his no-nonsense attitude. And I can honestly say it probably rivalled the mastery of that power displayed by my primary Creator. I had a great deal of respect for him in all honesty, though his goofy alternative wasn't so bad either. I turned to this Zeneptron with a teasing smirk in place.

"Oh, quit your bitchin'! You and I both know you would've kicked my ass in the end if Yuuki hadn't intervened." I casually remarked while winking at said girl cheekily. SAO Zeneptron visibly brightened at my admission.

"Well, can't argue with that logic." He snarked cheerily, and I chortled as a response as I turned over to Yuuki and the other female Goddesses involved in an open relationship with him.

"If you guys ever get lip from this guy again; just let me know and we can put him in his place together." I said loud enough for everyone to hear as Zeneptron seemingly rolled his eyes and Yuuki high fived me with insane amounts of positive energy rolling off of her in unabated gravitational waves.

"Oh sure, just straight up enfeeble me in front of my best friends, why don't you?" Zeneptron sarcastically remarked. I responded by blowing a raspberry at him like a giant 5-year-old; my childish, 'oh-so-witty' retaliation earning a collective laugh from all of his girls.

"You're alright Lukee. I wasn't sure about you at first, but you seem a decent kid." Yuuki complimented me genuinely and sincerely as I felt my countless sets of purest gold hearts being touched despite myself. It was hard to feel down with so many nice members of my Pantheon around to constantly lift my spirits up. If only for the moment; I felt content with what I was simply because of the amazing company I tended to keep because of it.

"You're one of those natural-born leader types Junior; even if you yourself don't want to admit it. We're all counting on you, and to whatever end we'll do our very best to support ya for whatever you might need to get the job done." Zeneptron OIB2 the First said as I allowed myself the luxury of a small but sincere smile.

"Thanks, you guys; that means… a lot more to me than you know." I sniffed; unable to stop from getting emotionally choked up a bit as Yuuki smiled and kissed me affectionately on the cheek; making my eyes widen with shock. My entire body burned from the sheer contact high that it was just subjected to from that simple yet meaningful gesture.

I was truly, genuinely smiling now at this point; looking forward to spending more time with and getting to know these people. But reality slapped me back to my senses as a silent alarm within my endless set of infinite mindscapes went off; reminding me of a certain pair of twins I was due to meet back in my indigenous sector of the ZOF Realm. Reluctantly, I stepped backwards away from Zeneptron, Yuuki, and the others; their own disappointment etched on their faces as they had enjoyed having an extra gaming buddy on hand.

I was sorely tempted to flake out on Metasockuu and Kutistwawco to see what tonight had in store for me and my new friends, but I had already flaked out many dozens of times over the past few weeks and my father was beginning to get impatient. I knew that all of my flaking options were denied this time, but that didn't mean I couldn't come back and play with these members of my pantheon later on. Zeneptron didn't seem to have much of a problem with his one and only UBP Tier Soulmate planting a kiss on my cheek, but that didn't surprise me as open relationships were common amongst our kind and even strongly encouraged.

"Sorry you guys, I have to go for now. I'm due back at Wooconey for a super speed test with the twins." I informed them all reluctantly as the Zeneptron, Yuuki, and the others sighed with slight disappointment.

"Any change ya can come back after this test?" Zeneptron wondered, and he cursed under his breath when I had to deny him once more. I guess he liked the more even gender ratio that existed when I was around.

"Sorry, but I kinda promised I'd have a movie night with Mist, Viola, and Rena tonight, but maybe tomorrow you guys if you don't have anything planned." I assured her as they all exchanged a look and shook their heads negatively; earning a smile of relief from me as I looked forward to deepening my relationships with my people all around. I would've been hard-pressed to have this amount of courage when it came to deepening my connection with the three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses, but that didn't mean I was  _completely_  inept with girls amongst my race either.

I read somewhere that being bald was actually a commonly attractive feature in a guy to quite a lot of women; hell, Avatar Aang and Katara were a very good example of this. Dating a bald woman would be pretty lit as well, and I personally wouldn't give two shits about it. I figured it would take a lot of time and effort to maintain a full head of hair, and some people probably had more important things to do. Also, I couldn't stand people who were judgmental about shit like that in all honesty.

"Ohh, okay… but you had better come back." Yuuki warned me in a mock threatening tone, and I threw them all a two-fingered solute as Zeneptron caught my eye and we both nodded in acknowledgement of each other. With that taken care of; I added the time I would spend with him and his Soulmates to my already soon-to-be hectic schedule for tomorrow. I was gonna have to make full use of my omnipresent manifestations and be several places at once in order to have a prayer of doing this with Zeneptron and the others along with attending the meeting between my father and the other Inverse Zeneptron tomorrow. I was curious what they were meeting for and had the distinct impression I was being cut out of the loop on something but didn't dwell on it too much.

I also had hanging out with Superman OIB2's group to contend with, not to mention stargazing with Misty Sabe in a previously uncharted part of the HG Ultra ZOF Space with some really spectacular views and colorations amongst the stars and constellations. Neo Thomas mentioned something about wanting to meet me as well at some point, but I had been a little preoccupied. I had heard good things about that version of Thomas Currie though; that while he preferred not to over-rely on omnipotent powers, he wasn't completely above using them when need be.

To be honest, my encounter with his female IB2 Counterpart aka Sephie Deviluke IB2 had been a little weird for me; especially since she recognized me almost on sight and seemed to know a lot about the Herptile Gods. Learning that she had once been the author of the HG Saga back in her mortal life had been a really strange thing to learn, even by my lofty standards, but she also said that we were a lot different than she originally imagined us to be.

Still, perhaps that contributed partially to my hesitancy to meet this Neo Thomas; at least for the moment. I still planned on honoring my promise to meet with him, and honestly… the thought of meeting with a version of my story's Author wasn't nearly as strange when I had learned to make use of omnipotent powers such as Reader Embodiment and Author Authority in recent years.

On top of all that I had planned for tomorrow, I had promised to also go swimming with Sephie IB2's Greninja Timbias and his ZOFRES Primary Soulmate Cascadia the IB2 Tier Transcendent Mermaid with pink hair, and an assload of other things I had loaded up my schedule with. I had a lot of new friends who wanted to get to know me better, and for that I would always be grateful even if I felt like I'd done nothing to earn such fellowship with my people as of yet. With that mental summary of my plans for tomorrow now wrapped up; I disappeared with a loud crack of ZOF Realm displacement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Wooconey's tropical environments became a blur of indiscernible, supposedly invariant motion around me as I ran at an ever-increasing pace around its infinitely expansive surface. The planet seemed to go on forever, inventing my surroundings before my eyes, but I moved fast enough that it almost couldn't invent them fast enough. I circled it faster and faster and faster until the specially designed speedometer I was wearing around my wrist displayed my signature ouroboros symbol. An infinitely iridescent reticulated python eating its own tail while twisted in a sideways eight configuration stared at me from the monitor, prompting me to roll my eyes. At such speeds; normally impossible feats such as reaching the end of a rainbow or in this case… circling the endless surface of Wooconey… became not only possible but inevitable.

I dare not go any faster than I was now, but I also knew the people monitoring my speed would know if I was trying to downplay my vast talents. I slowly, slowly, slowly began to dial up the speed just the tiniest bit and made it look like I was running myself ragged while doing so; knowing damn well I could go so much faster than this it wasn't even funny. Despite that however, the so called cutting-edge speedometer I was wearing began to sizzle and kaleidoscopic sparks of ZOF Lightning began to crackle from it as it short-circuited.

"Fuck dammit it all! Seriously?! I wasn't going  _that_  fast!" I swore as the seemingly indestructible device broke under the weight of my speed and how infinitely fast I ran. A never-ending astrophysical jet streaked behind me and looped around the planet several times as I tried to slow down in some concerted effort to save the device and let it's regeneration device kick in, but it was all for naught as the stupid thing was reduced to a bunch of scrap metal; souring my mood as I realized it was pointless to continue now and my results would already have gone through as being second to almost none.

' _Alright Junior, that's enough, you can stop running now. Obviously, our device isn't going to measure how infinite your speed is at this point_.' A voice telepathed to me as I nodded solemnly. I could actually have gone much more infinitely fast if I wanted. But that's the thing, I didn't want to; a part of me almost dared to wish that I wasn't blessed with all of this absurd talent.

I stopped immediately; unable to deny that my inertia cancellation came in really handy for absorbing the planet-busting g-force and momentum I accumulated during my run. I jogged demoralizingly to the Wooconian laboratory of my people's two smartest minds, and two of the best Omni-Fabricators in the history of the Herptile God Ultra ZOF Space and the mainstream ZOF Realm beyond that.

The laboratory I found myself in was nothing compared to their main one back on their home planet Cenquania, but even this place had Omega-Level technology that could cause unimaginable catastrophe if it fell into the wrong hands. The so called Top Tier Twins of the original Herptile God Elite 10 were named Metasockuu and Kutistwawco; neither of which was names that rolled off the tongue, but I digress. They looked relatively similar in their human guises; so much so that they were almost impossible to tell apart if one didn't notice Kutistwawco's webbed hands and feet or Metasocku's chiefly reptilian features comparatively.

Once upon a time, one was a god of reptiles and the other amphibians, and they were both tied for rank number three in the original Elite 10 and are among the 5 survivors of today from that legendary team. Now however, while they stayed true to their original human form designs and their Herptile God roots; they were so much more than that. Long since unbound by the power dampening properties of the Kanaco's Quasar which served as the active nucleus of our reality; they were fully-fledged IB2 Counterparts now, and the best damn users of Omni-Fabrication and Almighty Science you'd ever know.

"So, don't be afraid to be brutally honest… how horribly did I do?" I asked with more hopefulness than I cared to admit, wanting my results to have been horrible despite what that meant for my people's precious final hope; prompting identical twin smirks from the two.

"Well dear brother o' mine, shall we convey to him the full extensiveness of his speed tier results, you reckon?" Metasockuu began.

"Oh yes, most indubitably I do reckon we shall, shan't we?" Kutistwawco added, before the both of them chorused at the same time in that freakishly synchronous manner that only identical or near identical twins could pull off.

"You did fantastic we daresay; a real chip off the old block. I bet you could even give your old man a run for his money." They concluded as my crimson eyes widened with shock and abject horror. That was far too high a praise given that my creator Appaneesty was the only one among the entire Supreme Omnidonae pantheon who could hold a candle to our current common enemy right now. That made me even more scared than I was before, and I felt compelled to downplay everything as was my natural response as of late.

"There must be some kind of mistake; maybe this speedometer developed a fault." I tried to insist as I detached the now mangled mess of molten wires from my arms and passed it on to them; honestly surprised and a little depressed by how badly I wrecked the damn thing. Metasockuu and Kutistwawco's inventions were composed of elements endless leaps and bounds beyond the Mohs scale's highest number of 10, which was held by minerals like diamonds on Earth and a select few other rare gems on similar planets in the mortal Realm. Such was their toughness that the Herptile God Ultra ZOF Space had to develop its own units of measurement designed to calculate how infinite our abilities and world's properties were compared to others of our race. It was never an exact science, but only a truly almighty member of my race could've done this type of damage to one of their speedometers.

"We don't make mistakes, and our technology doesn't develop such pathetically dimwitted faults as that reflects poorly on our own skills. Though we are still learning I suppose, wouldn't you agree Kut my number one compadre?" Metasockuu responded as Kutistwawco nodded, and I sighed as both of them flashed me a sympathetic look. I tried desperately not to think about it too much, because the truth was I was scared of the notion of surpassing my father one day. We all knew what that meant for us and my own future. I'd known for a few years now and tried to limit how hard I pushed myself and my infinite limits because of it. But I couldn't delay the inevitable forever, and I knew I would have to take a chance and make my own way into the ZOF Realm.

"I should probably head home. I've got a movie night planned with the girls and Appanaeesty is out on patrol tonight over in Inverse Zeneptron OIB2's Sector; helping him, Nancy, and Aaarti train. Man, I haven't seen them in ages. They're actually gonna come here tomorrow for that meeting of theirs, and I'm supposed to attend as well. Case in point however, it's just me, Serena, Viola, and Misty tonight." I swooned dreamily; having always had the hots for sexy pinkettes. Everyone told me I came by that honestly and I believed them. Metasockuu and Kutistwawco roared with laughter, and I pouted at their mockery of my hopeless romantic fantasies as they wiped tears of pure jollity from their eyes.

"Man, you really are your father's son; even if you don't share his blood. Try not to get  _too_  naughty with his Unquantifiable Soulmates tonight and remember to have fun." Kutistwawco advised me sagely as I nodded; taking his words to heart as Metasockuu added his own advice that I didn't realize at the time would actually save my life one day.

"You doubt your value and your potential to hold your own against the best of the best. Don't run from who you are, because whoever that person is, good character or bad… that person will change the ZOF Realm someday." He advised me with infinite profoundness as my eyes contracted slightly, and I vanished into thin air without dignifying him with a response. They both sighed and got back to doing what they do best; no doubt preparing to discuss my obvious attempts to Nerf my test results with my father. I would take solace in the fact that I wouldn't have to confront him until later and could spend one glorious evening with three of the most beautiful women in all of our Ultra ZOF Space. Yeah, I was my father's son alright, and while I would always respect the man and adore everything he stood for I wanted nothing more to do with it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hmm, while I'm definitely a fan of this Harry Potter franchise; there are quite a few inconsistencies if one thinks to look for them, at least I think there is anyways. For starters, Sirius Black's incarceration or even just these Death Eaters who claimed to do Voldemort's bidding under the influence of the Imperious Curse. Couldn't the ministry simply initiate some kind of trial under the influence of Veritaserum?

Oh wait, never mind, just updated my omniscient knowledge base and I found that they do make it clear it's no more reliable than the muggle equivalent known as polygraph tests; like how a person's insanity could be a mitigating factor, or what they believe to be true being wrong despite them honestly believing it. Honestly, this JK Rowling was pretty good at anticipating certain inconsistencies like that. I guess the magical truth serums in our reality have something in common with them after all." I marveled at the literary genius of this mortal author as I sat on our couch's center cushion with Serena McIntyre sitting comfortably in my lap and Viola Pennington and Misty Sabe flanking my left and right side respectively as they leaned on either shoulder.

We were watching the fourth Harry Potter movie now known as the Goblet of Fire and had just watched the scene with Snape threatening to slip some of that stuff in Harry's morning pumpkin juice. The fact that I was cuddling with all three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses was a very distracting influence on me, and I had to hyper-focus on the movie to keep from getting a hard-on that the infinitely perverted and sexually omniscient Serena would doubtlessly be able to feel, since her flawless ass was right on top of it. She had one of those perfectly rounded bubble butts with a literal heart shape to it, but with the underlying toned musculature one could expect from a Supreme Omnidony's alien biochemistry. In fact, in my honest opinion she had one of if not the best asses amongst our entire race.

The fact that these three were part of the quartet that created me had little to no bearing. I was as attracted to them as Appaneesty was, and our dynamic was far from being the sort that existed between a human mother and her son. I was thankful for that, because even if we only did stuff like this where we were all cuddling on the couch together it was enough for now, but I would likely have to go whack it on my own when the movie was over afterwards.

"Way to debunk your own theory there." Serena giggled at me cutely as I chuckled.

"Well, I wanted to make sure I had all of the information first before I went and called bullshit." I quipped in response.

"You can't deny you're enjoying this movie regardless of any potential inconsistencies." Viola cooed knowingly in delight as she leaned into me from my left.

"In my defense, I'm only this invested to distract myself from the three gorgeous pinkettes lying against me." I boldly responded before I could stop myself, unable to believe what had come out of my mouth just now as I covered it with both my hands and the three girls shared an adorable series of giggles at my admission. I blushed redder than a fire engine, greener than an anaconda, as pink as the three Chieftain Goddess's hair, and every other color within the entire visible spectrum at infinitely intense hues. Did I mention that my infinite sets of infinite hearts were goldest gold and my blood was an endlessly multicolored ichor?

Such was the life of an OIB2 Counterpart; I had supposedly inherited these features from Appaneesty, and the hearts were marks of his supposed omnibenevolence while the ichor had some long and complicated back story behind it that I won't bore you all to death with. I felt good that I had managed to grow more of a pair recently. Maybe my earlier kissing attack at the hands of Asuna and the other three had done me some good.

"Ooh, I like this brave side of you Lukee~." Viola sang as I shifted uncomfortably. I was honestly happy I had let that slip despite my fluster. It proved how comfortable I was with these three even if it meant that I was a little bit loose-lipped around them. Thankfully, they didn't seem too bothered by my admission.

"Me to." Serena agreed with a no doubt dangerous smile on her face, while Misty nodded in accordance as well before her attention was once again on the movie. Her eyes were wide with wonder as she took it all in like a giant child.

"I really like this movie by the way! Harry is one of the few characters in these movies who retains a sense of awe and wonder for the magic of this world JK Rowling created. All of the others either take it for granted or favor book smarts over their amazement and passion like his friend Hermione. He utterly revels in the magic much like Merlin would have, or some other type of mythical figure in Earth's magical history. I can't help respecting that immensely!" Misty Sabe enthusiastically exclaimed as I snorted with amusement.

"In other words, you're saying you respect his viewpoint because it aligns with your own. Even now, you're like an overgrown child with that endless sense of awe and wonder you've got going on Misty." I teased her as she pouted cutely from my right side and I blushed at the adorable sight. I smiled gently at her and sought to reassure her I was just kidding about the overgrown child comment. I actually respected her views immensely if I was being honest. I truly believed if more people were like her the ZOF Realm itself would be a much better place. I even based one of my favorite animal forms after her own strongest one; a Sulawesi Reticulated Python of unbeatably vivacious colors and scale pattern complexity. She always did like those colorful and beautifully designed animals.

"Don't worry, that was a compliment Mist. I happen to find it amazing that you've retained this natural curiosity and wonder of the ZOF Realm for all these years." I admitted in an admiring tone as she giggled and swatted me playfully in the shoulder. She soon resumed resting her head there and we returned our focus to the movie as a unit.

"This is nice." Viola sighed contentedly.

"Agreed, we don't get as much downtime lately with Appaneesty pushing us all so hard to try and keep up with him. Not that I'm complaining, I understand his reasoning; I'm just thankful he doesn't forget to slow down and ease up every once in a while." Misty admitted as I smiled at her optimism out of the corner of my crimson eye. She always seemed to have the most insight into my primary Creator's psyche without even having to put any effort in. I was thankful Appaneesty could ease up as well. Especially since there was a lot of pressure on me as a potential successor to his legacy and heir to his bloodline were he to ever die at my evil doppelganger's hands.

The fact he had also been so cool with me cuddling and doing other stuff with his three Unquantifiable Soulmates was very telling as well. I knew better than anyone that some of our kind could have more than one Unquantifiable Soulmate and polygamy was indeed a thing as well since we didn't have the same hang-ups as humans did for a lot of relationship taboos. And it was obvious I was connected to these girls in a manner similar to Appaneesty himself. If things went ideally for me over the next couple of days; maybe I would finally grow a big enough pair to make these girls mine.

"He's been kind of pushing me as well." I admitted, and Serena giggled in an understanding tone.

"He did with me as well before I gave him a piece of my mind long ago. He's better now at not being so overbearing and tries to give subtle nudges in the right direction instead. I've long since learned he's seldom wrong in these matters. Just try and bear with it for now I guess; he only pushes someone like that when he believes in their potential. I'm almost jealous of how much faith he has in your inherent ability, and I'm his granddaughter and Unquantifiable Soulmate." She whispered while basically praising me; which I wanted to believe so badly, really, I did, but the pressure was getting to me and had done so for a long time.

"What if he's wrong about me?" I whispered so lowly only a trio with their hearing capacities would've heard me and the immense amounts of fear and uncertainty lacing my tone.

"He isn't." Serena said unabashedly, and I admit my eyes actually widened at that. The Harry Potter movie continued to play on, but it was little more than background noise now as I found my voice.

"How can you be so certain of that?!" I exclaimed questioningly, and it was Viola who responded.

"Because we know you."

"That isn't always enough by itself! Besides, if you knew anything about me, you'd know I haven't done anything yet to earn such faith and trust." I pointed out, and Viola conceded my point while Misty made another good one.

"But it helps with determining such things all the same, and you've done a lot more than you presently think." She rebutted, and I sighed. I appreciated their faith in both me and Appaneesty's judgement, but they didn't really understand how I was feeling either; just content to believe in me and leave it at that. They didn't even consider the idea that I could fail to be everything they believed I could be. They didn't consider how much that thought scared me, or that I'd have a maniac after me the second my existence was made common knowledge among the other factions of Supreme Omnidonae.

Appaneesty had been very hush-hush about it and only planned to let the rest of the ZOF Realm know when both he and I felt I was ready. Naturally, while his Unquantifiable Soulmates may have sometimes questioned whether he was making the right choice; inevitably they would support him to whatever end if he truly believed in it with all of his hearts. I wouldn't have been surprised if my evil doppelganger didn't already know about me though despite Appaneesty's precautions. I hadn't exactly done very much to conceal my own existence, but I trusted my fellow Supreme Omnidonae to keep a lid on my interactions with them, even if Appaneesty himself was the one who asked them. That brought me some small comfort at least, but I knew that I couldn't remain complacent forever either. The three girls were blissfully unaware of my inner turmoil and continued snuggling close to me; Misty even yawning cutely as I couldn't help but smile despite my unease.

No matter how I felt inwardly, I couldn't muster up the strength to feel uncomfortable with these three's current proximity to me. Our combined body heat had a soporific effect that a Supreme Omnidony wasn't normally able to feel, and I wasn't even aware that all four of us had even fallen asleep on the couch together with the TV still on. We were equally oblivious to the fact that Appaneesty had come home late at night, saw us sleeping together, smiled warmly at the adorable sight, and snapped a picture of us with a camera he conjured from out of thin air.

I was unaware of my sleepy mumbling, or that I had whispered to these girls how much I loved them in the midst of my deep sleep. I sensed later on that he was planning on having our Meta Art Manipulator Eli Thompson draw a picture of us based off the photograph as his drawing skills were infinitely better than any camera Appaneesty himself could've conjured up. I guess he was happy to discuss things with me tomorrow. And I was grateful for that because this was the best damn sleep I could ever remember having, especially since I slept only a couple of times in my entire lifetime.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Lemon Alert…_

As I luxuriated during my sleep cycle within my personal Myriad Dreamscape Nexus, on the Wooconian hour equivalent to midnight on your planet Earth, I was enjoying a refreshing dip in my favorite mind palace's many viable choices of hot tubs. I sighed with pure contentedness as I felt the water work it's way into my very being. I tried not to think about the fact that in the waking world my body was currently cuddled with three of the most gorgeous females in the history of the entire ZOF Realm; so I immersed myself in my dreamscape.

The palace itself was identical in almost every way to the ancient Wooconian palaces of old. It was a massive, sublimely fairy tale-esque white castle with boundless amounts of almighty magic woven into the very fabric of the never-ending world it resided in. The hot tubs drew their water from omni-purifying springs that were fed into my mind palace via a series of crystalline fountains comprised of Wooconian rainbow diamonds.

The main difference between this mind palace and the actual castle itself in the material world, was that this one had all manner of infinite mental defenses and traps within traps in order to guard my dreamscapes from any and all outside intrusion with ill intent. Given how totalipresent my people were, one could never be too careful, too paranoid, or too overly prepared for any situation.

Our ability to manipulate every individual dreamland within the Myriad Dreamscape Nexus of the ZOF Realm was absolutely matchless even in totalipotent terms, and so I fortified my own dream worlds accordingly. And not to toot my own horn or anything, but I was pretty fucking good at utilizing Aiyanna OIB2's defensively omnipotent IBIB title on an OIB2 level, so creating impenetrable defenses was almost second-nature to me.

So, imagine my surprise when I sensed I was no longer alone in my meta lucid dream. Try and imagine my bewilderment when I realized I had spontaneous, unplanned dream-walkers bypassing my fortifications and making their way towards my private hot tub like my omni-locking barriers weren't even there. If you managed to grasp even the tiniest concept of what I was feeling, then good for you, but just know that my befuddlement only grew when I saw whom my trio of trespassers were.

"Hey, I hope you don't mind us just barging in like this but considering what time it is we wanted to surprise you~!" Misty smiled shyly at me in her naturally Siren-song voice, the hauntingly beautiful melody generating an infinite ZOF mass Kugelblitz in my loins just from the sheer seductive powers it produced. Her diamond-dust, pinkest pink aura of absolute, transcendent beauty manifested in full force and outlined her body which I realized was scantily clad in only a teardrop bikini that revealed more of her triple-d cup breasts than they hid.

She was currently in the form she used when seducing Appaneesty, a transcendent, OIB2-tier Siren with winged arms whose feathers were rainbow-edged with the ambient color being as pink as her hair and eyes. She was haloed in the dazzling pink gleam of an Ultra ZOF Space, and the scale of it was stunning even to me. I very quickly lost the power of coherent thought as I got a good look at her and the other two Chieftain Herptile Goddesses.

Viola, much like Misty, was in the form she most commonly used when her intention was to seduce. The key difference was her seductive form was that of a transcendent mermaid with the same pink hair, eyes, and absolute beauty allure as her normal human form, but with a bioluminescent, rainbow fish-tail. She was attired in nothing but an oyster shell-themed bra that barely managed to contain her triple-d cup flesh globes; a feature that would make me never look at the Little Mermaid the same way ever again, and her rainbow diamond-adorned crown. The sopping wet folds of her exposed nether regions, which was as pink and as beautiful as her hair, ended just above the very top of her fish tail; making it so she was flawlessly fuckable in this form.

Serena McIntyre was stark naked while in her transcendent faery form. Her body was silhouetted in the sparkling, hue-less glitter of her fairy dust aura of boundless gorgeousness that was further enhanced by her goldest gold skin. And she had a pair of butterfly-like wings that were like sheets of rainbow glass. Her face was currently etched with the absolute picturesqueness of her signature lewd expression, as she was the most sexually provocative of the three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses. Her hypnotic, mesmerizing boobs bounced and bobbled with every gyrational flap of her wings. Her nipples, areolas, and pussy lips were on full display and every bit as pink as her hair and right eye; the only parts of her skin that were pink instead of purest gold actually. She was also the tallest of all the female Supreme Omnidonae, standing at 6'4 with double-d cup boobs and a toned, slender figure.

"Um… Uh, I…" I stammered uselessly as three of the most totalipotent and beautiful Goddesses amongst the OIB2 Counterparts slid into the hot tub with me in one sinfully smooth motion each, unable to wrap my head around what was happening right now as my uncountable brains turned to mush. They were seated in the hot tub only a few meters away from where I was, but that distance seemed unbreachable to me in those moments as I couldn't even muster up the mental fortitude to manage basic body movements right now.

"Aww, isn't that cute?! He's speechless!" Serena teasingly remarked with a lewd smirk, a yandere-like darkening to her eyes indicating she knew exactly what she wanted and wasn't afraid to come at me. Viola grinned eagerly at her fellow Goddess's words while Misty simply offered me one of her infinitely shy, sweet smiles, making my hearts slam against my ribcage and generate infinite ZOFR mass pulsars within my whole body that set all my dreamscapes throbbing. That was not a hyperbole, my hearts were creating powerful enough pulses to utterly annihilate the entire ZOF Realm, just from seeing Misty's smile. Clearly, my body knew what it wanted and so did my hearts and souls.

With an almighty internal heave like Atlas straining against the weight of the skies themselves, I finally managed to find both my voice and recover a little bit of my higher cognitive functions. "I'm confused, what exactly is today?" I asked them with genuine unsureness, having not really paid attention to the Wooconian calendar at all today due to how much I'd been trying to avoid deadlines like with the twins. But something in the back of my mind told me that there was something significant about today now that it was Wooconian midnight; something I'd overlooked in favor of going off to play games with SAO Zeneptron.

All three of my dreamscape invaders traded a surprised look at my inquisition, before Viola settled for rolling her eyes. "It figures you'd forget your own 18th birthday." She simpered with a gorgeous smile as my eyes widened. Shit, she was right! Today  _was_  my 18th birthday, as it was measured in Wooconian years. And according to Wooconian law, I was officially a legal adult as of right now. Granted, there weren't much if any laws that applied to the Supreme Omnidonae if we didn't want them to, and things like age and time were meaningless to our kind to, but I respected my home planet's customs enough to adhere to it for the most part.

"Holy fuck! I completely forgot!" I admitted excitedly. This prompted all three of the gorgeous pinkettes sharing my hot tub with me to exchange a smirk; even Misty who was looking less like her usual sweet and innocent self and more like a seductive temptress than I had ever seen her. It became clear to me in those moments that for all her childlike wonder regarding all things in the ZOF Realm, she was still very much a woman, an OIB2 Goddess with a libido to match her totalipotent powers and many decades my senior as well. No doubt she was incredibly experienced and skilled in the sack, and she was a MILF to. Not that she looked any older than I did; absolute immortality and youth were boons in that regard.

"We kind of figured you would." Serena winked saucily at me while all three of them slowly started inching closer to me while we all sat in my massive hot tub together.

"You must have a lot on your mind~!" Misty crooned once again in her natural Siren song voice. The only one among our people whose voice was stronger with that power was Yancy's OIB2 Counterpart; who usually preferred to go by the name Nancy for the sake of distinction from her other, IB2 Counterpart, but I digress. Misty was a close second though, a very close second. Few if anybody alive had ever heard her sing, but those of us that did were usually the ones who ended up falling in love with her. I knew I'd had feelings for all three of them for a long time now, and it looked like my years of seemingly unrequited pining were finally about to pay off.

"We may not be able to bear your responsibility for you, but we can do all we can to help take your mind off your troubles; to take the edge off. We've been planning this surprise for your 18th birthday for years in advance, and we hope you like it." Viola had a predatory look on her face as she said all this in a seductive tone, her mermaid assets allowing her to cross the considerable distance between us even faster than the other two did. I swallowed audibly at her words, realizing they'd planned this for years was honestly both startling and erotic as fuck.

"We agreed ages ago that Misty would be the one to take all of your firsts. You and her always had a special bond." Serena added as I caught Misty's eyes and she blushed shyly while wading slowly in the water as if hesitant to bride the decreasing gap between us; the tenderness on my own face not surprising me in the slightest. It was true, I'd always had an impossibly sweet g-spot just for Misty, and I'd always loved her for her personality even if we didn't always agree regarding our respective viewpoints on the notions of forever. Truth be told, I was probably closer to her than almost anyone else, and I would be honored to give her all of my firsts. If they'd been planning this for years, then Appaneesty had to have known about it as well; which meant he was fine with this for some reason.

Now, don't get me wrong. Polygamy amongst the Supreme Omnidonae was embraced wholeheartedly as a part of our inhuman culture. But the idea of my primary creator being okay with me banging his Unquantifiable Soulmates made me appreciate his generosity more than words could say. We had our differences, but it was clear he cared about me as well, and that touched all of my hearts. This was going to be the best birthday ever; I could just feel it!

"So, am I wrong to assume that there's going to be an official surprise party coming my way come tomorrow?" I asked them for clarification, an all-knowing smirk on my face as the answer was quite apparent. Damn, so Appaneesty and Pokémon Zeneptron weren't just meeting to train with one another; they were discussing birthday plans. The thought warmed me even more than the hot tub ever could've. The Kugelblitz in my loins grew impossibly hot, to the point that even I was starting to feel the burn. Serena caught my eyes at my question and broadened her smirk, orgasmically amused by my enquiry.

"You didn't hear it from us. But I have it on good authority that a certain ZOFR Champion of Pokémon is going to be there tomorrow to." She grinned lecherously as my crimson eyes popped out slightly. Dammit, that was mean Serena!

"Aaarti's going to be there?!" I whispered in a delirious, absolutely lovestruck tone as my infinite sets of infinite golden hearts generated an even more powerful pulsar, the Kugelblitz in my loins became unbearable, and my entire naked body turned from Spectralon white to every color within the entire visible and invisible spectrums, a full-body, polychromatic blush covering me from head all the way down to my toes. All three Herptile Goddesses studied my over the top, fanatical, obsessively overzealous reaction with Misty pouting slightly and the other two sharing a giggle.

"Muu~! You're still so in love with that girl!" Misty puffed her cheeks in one of the most adorably ' _green-eyed_ ' pouts I'd ever seen, but I barely heard her as my infinite dreamscapes were currently clouded with a haze of absolute reverence and adoration that I couldn't control. Aaarti had been my best friend and one of my closest confidents ever since the day I was born. She visited practically daily as her father/Unquantifiable Soulmate and Appaneesty were always seen training together as two of the biggest powerhouses among the OIB2 Counterparts. We spoke of everything and nothing within the ZOF Realm, did everything, anything, and nothing together and found a commonality for pretty much everything. I admit there were times I considered giving Pokémon battling a try just because it made her and her incredible team so happy to engage in the thrill of the sport. The two of us were inseparable, or so I thought.

Unfortunately, I started developing feelings for her that went way beyond anything I'd ever felt for anyone before and couldn't bring myself to keep what I was feeling from her. So, I took a chance and confessed to her on the night of my 16th birthday, in spite of knowing she was Unquantifiably Soul Bonded with Pokémon Zeneptron and Nancy OIB2 and preferred to keep her circle of lovers small, despite knowing I'd likely get my hearts ripped out that night.

Even with how horribly awkward I made things for us notwithstanding, Aaarti was never cruel and let me down as gently as she could; hoping we could still be friends. I loved her all the more for that and promised her we'd always be friends no matter what. Unfortunately, my feelings for her had yet to disperse. In fact, if anything they'd grown painfully intense in her absence; too intense for even my hearts to properly contain.

She'd been busy with training and with Pokémon battles the last couple of years, and so her visits had grown less and less frequent. I also knew it was because she was trying to give me space in order to wean myself off of her a bit, but even with my pesky feelings still making things awkward; I was glad she was still coming for my 18th birthday tomorrow. I had a feeling I had a certain fellow Inverse Counterpart to thank for that. Pokémon Zeneptron acted like a cold, plain-spoken asshole, but he was actually one of the biggest softies out there. If even half of the things I'd heard about him were true, then he had almost as many goldest gold hearts as Appaneesty did… or I did.

Seeing Misty's expression, I recovered enough of my senses in order to offer her an adoring smile; flattered beyond reason that she felt so territorial of me. I didn't expect her to be the type to hold a grudge against someone like Aaarti for breaking my heart, however unintentionally she did so, but I was happy she at least seemed to care for me. "Aaarti had her chance and she lost it. It may take me some time, but I'll get over her. In the meantime however, I've had feelings for all three of you for even longer. I loved you before I even really knew what love was, Misty." I whispered to them all, a tender smile on my face as Misty smiled back, recovering from her earlier pouting session with all the easy-to-please attitude of a little kid.

"I love you to~!" She musically proclaimed, that tone of hers still as much as shock to my system as ever. Her Siren Songs were more powerful than ever, and I couldn't believe how lucky I was going to be tonight. Pesky feelings for Aaarti aside, I was going to enjoy this to the matchless max. And the fact that these three amazing women reciprocated my feelings for them, it meant more than I could ever properly express.

I welcomed Misty eagerly into my arms as she swam on top of my lap, which was currently propped up on the seating that ringed the outer edges of my supersized hot tub. I hissed with pleasure as the only thing separating our nether regions was a tiny, thin layer of fabric over top of her pussy. The teardrop bikini she was wearing provided hardly any shielding as she grinded herself on top of me, water sloshing in omni-directional, tiny waves from every gyration of her hips as I began to grow hard under her ministrations. Given that my dream self's body was completely nude, it wasn't hard at all for her to get me fully erect.

A heady blush colored her cheeks and her pink eyes glazed over with intoxicating lust and pheromonal patterns that could've induced sex-crazed passion within the most asexual beings across the entire ZOF Realm. Viola and Serena hung back, letting Misty have me first, but I was aware that the two of them didn't leave each other unattended either. As if my arousal could get any worse but seeing Viola and Serena in a full-blown makeout session as a sexy AF mermaid and faery respectively damn near brought me to a visually-induced orgasm.

"Misty don't stop! That feels really, really good~!" I moaned aloud in exclamation, my toes curling on the floor of my hot tub under the water as it continued to provide a natural slick to Misty's gyrations. Her eyes widened as she moved off of me to the side a little bit, letting my manhood spring free from underneath her as she licked her lips almost involuntarily, making me shudder with a wanton need to fuck her senseless.

"There's another Titanoboa here girls! He's just as big as Appaneesty!" Misty exclaimed with excitement, loud enough to get the other two's attention as they broke apart, a line of saliva connecting their ultra-pink lips as their eyes lit up. Now, I wasn't inexperienced enough to not know that I was much, much bigger than average, but her calling it a Titanoboa made me blush crimson, gold, green, silver, and fuck knows what else. I was 13 and a half inches when fully erect, and my dick was as Spectralon-white as the rest of my body and tapered at the tip.

"I prefer to think of mine as a Gigantophis, which is basically a prehistoric ancestor to the Reticulated Python. You and I both know retics are a mutual favorite of ours Misty." I somehow managed to stutter in a coherent manner. I was unable to believe the words that had just come out of my mouth as Misty's pink eyes turned into hearts; clearly in love with my small amendment of their original classification of my penis. It wasn't just that though. In a weird way, I wanted the classification of my dick's snake species to be different than the one they gave Appaneesty. I wanted my trouser snake to be my own. Yeah, I know, fucking weird.

"Alright! I never even considered Gigantophis before~! I'm definitely on board with that~!" Misty crooned with absolute positive energy radiating off of her, fully in support of my desire to call my junk my Gigantophis. Yes, that was a very good decision indeed, and I could tell Misty wasn't the only one who approved. As if to say it agreed with our naming of it, my dick gave a little twitch in response; clearly eager to resume it's playtime with Misty's body.

With that declaration made, Misty climbed back onto my lap with the water coming up to our chests, making the continuation of her gyrations almost too effortless. My eyes widened when Misty suddenly seized my lips with her own while continuing to grind against me, claiming my first ever kiss on the lips just like Serena and Viola said she would. It was a tentative kiss, quick and chaste. And we pulled apart almost immediately after and stared at each other in awe while blushing for but an instant, before we proceeded to devour each other.

Every single one of my golden hearts created a never-ending drumbeat throughout my entire dreamscape, my hands developed a mind of their own as one found it's way to her completely exposed ass cheek and the other wrapped its way around the back of her neck. I felt her shudder and gasp slightly as my massive right hand gave her right ass cheek a squeeze, deepening the kiss to indicate her reception to my friskiness was positive. The swell of her breasts were grinding against my own chest as hard as she could muster. Meanwhile, her skimpily covered pussy lips generated friction against my Gigantophis in scandalously smooth, wet circular motions.

After several minutes, or perhaps several eternities of kissing Misty, I was surprised when I felt her tongue tentatively dart out of her mouth and poke at my lips; seeking entrance. I opened my mouth and shuddered and gasped when her tongue met mine in a frenzied French kiss, my passion and arousal reaching a fever pitch as the Kugelblitz in my loins was so past the point of endurance now.

Misty tasted of the sweetest, most infinitely spicy cinnamon; her tongue wet, warm, and one of the most impossibly delectable things I had ever fucking had in my mouth. I hoped I tasted as good to her as she did to me.

"Holy fuck, that's hot!" Serena whined impetuously as she watched us get more and more heated, only to moan when Viola captured her pulse point in a series of soft, sweet suckles.

I agreed that this was hotter than anything I'd ever done with anyone before. And I could tell Misty was savoring the thought of taking both my first kiss and my first French kiss, but I was more than ready to take things up a notch now. She seemed to sense my growing desire to get things moving, cuz she finally broke away from my mouth with an adorable mewl, a line of spit connecting our respective oral organs as she licked her lips delightedly and glided effortlessly off my lap as well. I whined unconsciously at the lack of skin-to-skin contact, having grown to love the feeling of her extremely formidable assets pressed up against my own.

I didn't have to squander in my displeasure for long though, because Misty suddenly and without warning grasped my pulsating Gigantophis in both her avian hands, holding it aloft and arching it slightly upwards at the base. My eyes pretty much popped out of my skull at this point, the simple contact with just her Siren hands squeezing my shaft almost enough to bring me to climax right then and there. Her eyes glazed over with absolute love, and she quickly dipped her head downwards towards my shaft which was completely submerged within the hot water; kneeling down on the floor of the pool so that she to was completely immersed in the underwater paradise I had created beneath the omni-purifying, superheated spring-water.

Realizing what was about to happen, I didn't dare to shut my eyes as I watched her kneel down underwater, so she was eye-level with my meat. My entire upper body involuntarily heaved itself forward and my toes curled impossibly tight as the infinite ZOFR mass Kugelblitz in my loins was finally serviced with the all-loving care it so desired. She planted an underwater kiss on my Gigantophis, and then began meticulously running her 100 percent frictionless tongue up and down the underside… all while completely water-logged.

I absolutely refused to take my eyes off her; seeing her head bob up and down my dick while underwater was sure to sear itself onto my all-seeing mind's eye forever more. Her pink hair was floating upwards above her head, making her look wild and untamable by any mere man. It was one of the hottest images I'd ever been treated to. Viola and Serena continued to treat me to the background image of them taking turns eating each other out, which only furthered my pleasure as Misty's infinitely-smoother-than-velvet tongue continued to undulate sensually along my length. She was working that tongue of hers over every inch of my hot rod like a champ, and my body continued to heave and contort while my muscles contracted with orgasmic convulsions.

I felt her grip my ball sack in her winged left hand, fondling it so all-embracingly that all of my infinite sets of infinite testicles were somehow being stimulated simultaneously; a notoriously difficult feat for anyone to achieve, yet she did it no problem. "Uhhh, Goddammit Misty~! That feels way too good!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, prompting a coo of delight from her that I could hear within my dream self's mind.

Viola and Serena watched us both surreptitiously while moaning from each other's own pleasure. Since this was my dreamscape, I was perfectly aware of Serena finger-fucking Viola while the latter was sprawled out back-first overtop of the water; floating effortlessly while Serena levitated above her with the aid of her fairy wings. The whole thing was so surreal that it really did feel like all of my deepest fantasies were coming true.

Misty pulled her tongue away only to plant some more of her lovely underwater kisses on my dick, applying her soft, sweet, full pink lips to the head of my Gigantophis as well as every inch of my shaft. She kissed it more than I ever thought a woman could enjoy kissing a man's dick, and she did so with such all-loving tenderness that I felt my hearts melt in response. Never before had I felt so loved, so cherished. It did me a world of good to know that there were people out there who loved me enough to treat me to this kind of pleasure. This was made all the better by the fact that it was pleasure by three of the most beautiful pinkettes in the history of the ZOFR, and ones whom I'd long since harbored a deep and burning desire for to.

' _How am I doing? Does it feel goooooooood Lukee~_?!' She telepathically sweet-talked me in a voice that was a flawless nexus point between childlike innocence and utter seductiveness. I didn't answer her, fuck I couldn't. I couldn't even form coherent thought right now; let alone words. This felt too fucking fantastic, and if she kept it up I'd blow my first load in no time flat.

She kissed my manhood a few more times, rubbed it against her 100 percent frictionless face with the addition of the hot water adding to the experience, and licked it some more to before finally taking me all the way into her mouth; all without even needing to come up above the water for air. The transition from tongue to mouth was so sudden and so forceful that my Gigantophis speared the back of her throat before I could even register what happened. Her left hand subsequently began to play with my ball sack more aggressively and she bobbed and weaved her head up and down my shaft with deliberate, fast-paced suckles that damn near blew my balls off. Fuck dammit all, this was ridiculous… she was too good!

' _Does Lukee like my fellatio~?! Does he like me swallowing his cock over and over and over again?! Ooh, are you going to cum~_?!" She continued to egg me on in that innocently seductive Siren Song of hers that I loved so. Fuck was I ever, but I could do nothing more than grunt and roar with approval. Thankfully, that seemed to be all the response she needed.

' _Ohh, I'm so glad you like it. I want so very much to please you~!_ ' She telepathically broadcasted in such an sincere, adoring manner that my golden hearts turned to mush. God, she was so  _sweet_ , making comments like that while showing me pleasures I'd never known before.

"Misty! I… can't take much more!" I warned her, wanting to give her time to remove her head from my dick, but that only made her speed up… her mouth sliding effortlessly up and down my shaft with the hot water providing even more freedom with which to grind me with her mouth. Viola was just in the midst of climaxing in the background as Serena managed to expertly find and attack her g-spot with practiced ease.

The combined pleasure of Misty's underwater blowjob and Viola's screams of rapture as her mermaid form went boneless beneath Serena's body floating overtop hers… was too much for me to handle any longer. Her head continued to bob up and down underwater with my dick being treated to a superluminal blowjob, and the second I heard Viola screaming with pleasure on top of that I came undone. The Kugelblitz in my loins suddenly started moving through an endless series of urethra tubes in my body, my nerves and every pleasure receptors danced beneath my skin as my Gigantophis suddenly and without warning exploded in Misty's mouth. That was my first non-self-induced orgasm, and fuck if it wasn't the most explosive and magical climax of my life.

My unfathomable number of testicles clenched in Misty's hands. And endlessly heterochromal stars painted my dream self's vision as I released rope after rope after rope of thick, hot, sludgy cum down Misty's underwater throat; bloating her cheeks with excess of semen while doing so. In the back of my Oneiricpotent body's brains, I was subconsciously aware of the fact that I had released an astonishing infinite shots of cum, truly taking a relativistic eternity to do so and setting the record for how many shots an OIB2 Counterpart had ever blown in a single load.

Misty was extremely patient with me though and when she had her fill, she released me from her mouth, watching with mad glee on her face as my still orgasming Gigantophis expanded to over 30 feet in length from the resulting paroxysms like a fucking flagpole. My absolute monster of a cock dwarfed the entire rest of my body but thankfully didn't make too much counterweight. It then proceeded to shoot the rest of my infinite cum shots at Warp 10 speeds straight towards the far reaches of my personal Myriad Dreamscape Nexus.

I was too wrapped up in my own pleasure-induced nirvana state to really pay attention to what was happening with my Oneiricpotent form right now, but by time it finally started calming down it had gone slightly limp while shrinking back down towards me, proceeding to angle downwards like a spitting cobra rearing its head and fire shots of cum with pinpoint accuracy… all over Viola and Serena's bodies. Finally, it regressed back to its normal size after making sure to spray Misty all over to, who had come up the surface of the hot tub to watch the madness ensue.

I was in a state of absolute orgasmic shock, delirium, and so blown away by the sheer force of my cum shots that I couldn't register my Dreamscape's surroundings currently. Holy fuck, that was awesome! I finally came down from my high after what seemed like forever, returning my focus to Misty, Viola, and Serena all three of whom were eying my surprisingly literal Gigantophis with an insatiable expression; equal parts amazed and turned on by what they just witnessed. The water from my hot tub instantly cleansed the excessive cum caking their bodies, leaving them purified and looking even more beautiful somehow, but no less aroused as they leered at me.

"Damn, I know we call it a Gigantophis now, but I didn't think it would take to that name so literally!" Serena cackled with maniacal exuberance.

"Well, it could also be because this is his dream world. Random thoughts and desires are given form for us even more easily here than in the mainstream ZOFR… no matter how strange or bizarre said thoughts were. If you weren't actively trying to restrain those thoughts, then your dreamscape would likely make it harder for you to prevent them from becoming real. The MDN is a much more malleable state of the ZOFR than most of its other aspects." Viola explained with a snort of amusement as Misty simply gazed at my meat with equal parts lust and love.

They were being remarkably chill about this, even finding the fact that I'd just randomly sprouted a fucking 30-foot flagstaff penis during orgasm to be erotic as fuck. Me, I didn't really care as long as we all were having a good time. But I think I had just given these girls a new fetish, and that in itself was astonishing to me. Omnidonae sex was  _weird_ , end of story. Still, I couldn't deny at least some part of me had thought about it on occasion.

Deciding not to let the strangeness of it all phase me, Misty and I decided as a unit to continue where we left off. My arousal came back up in no time flat; hinting at my astonishing sex drive given the number of cum shots I had blasted everything with only seconds prior. Climbing back into my lap with our lower bodies still fully submerged, I held her around the back and began to wade with her into the deeper waters while her legs wrapped around my hips. Both of us were equally aware of what we were going to do next and I couldn't help but be nervous. I had no doubt she had plenty of experience in the sack, so I hoped I did a good job pleasing her for my first time.

Viola and Serena followed us as well, wanting also to be immersed in the sexual highs we were about to bring each other to, and being amazing themselves for being so supportive of Misty's desire to take all of my firsts. They were both being very patient, waiting for Misty to be done with me, and I couldn't help but love them both all the more for that.

I caught my Misty's eyes as we both blushed and offered each other a tentative, vulnerable smile, but one no less sincere. I still wasn't used to the idea of considering these girls my mates as much as they were Appaneesty's, but the idea was growing on me fast. Misty had single-handedly made me cum harder and more times in a single load than I had ever managed to do by myself throughout the course of my life, and that by itself made me wanna see where this was going.

The hot water slowly got deeper until finally it was up to our chests, a sense of intimacy and passion in the air as I felt my arousal growing painfully hard underwater against the small gyrations of her body and infinitely frictionless skin. As we sank into each-other's eyes and Viola and Serena both swam up behind us, I willed Misty's teardrop bikini bottom to disappear. This granted me proper access to her love canal as my Gigantophis's head rubbed tentatively against her entrance; making both of us gasp.

"Don't be nervous Lukee, I'm sure you'll do great~! And I'll make sure your first time is wonderful to~!" Misty whispered to me with fond exclamation as I swallowed the lump I didn't know had formed in my throat. I had spent a lifetime dreaming of the day that one of these girls would take my virginity, and now the day was finally here. I wasn't going to let my nerves get the best of me, not this time. This was without a doubt the nicest birthday present anyone had ever given me!

Viola and Serena exchanged a grin as I slowly started to push at Misty's impossibly smooth, wet folds with my cock… slowly but inexorably penetrating her as my head disappeared all the way inside of her. I hissed as an endlessly tall tidal wave of pleasure inundated my omni senses, unable to believe how tight she was or how good she felt. The hot water made sliding into her a slick and easy business, providing natural lubrication on top of her own seemingly never-ending supply of love juices.

By time my 13-inch hard-on was halfway inside her, I was honestly amazed I hadn't climaxed yet just from the nonpareil feel of her. Once again, I refused to close my eyes, wanting to see the way her eyes stared emptily into the Forever, Never, Ever Gap with passion-crazed lust. And the way she went practically boneless in my embrace just from the feel of my dick inside her. It seemed I had developed a fetish for watching people as I screwed them, never once closing my eyes while doing so.

"Ohh, Lukee!" Misty screamed in rapture as I buried myself all the way to the hilt, my tapered dick seeming to know by pure intuition where to find her sweet spot as my entire body heaved. We were up to our chests in hot water, and the intimate knowledge that Misty was a screamer was all the encouragement I needed before I began a steady rhythm… not too fast but also not too slow. I started thrusting in and out inside of her with the water helping us along.

The sloshing sounds our movements caused only served to make this whole thing hotter as Misty clung to my neck and hips like I was a lifeline; granting me just enough freedom of movement that I could make love to her while standing in the hot tub. I continued to fuck into her at a slightly upwards angle; our heated pleasure bringing tears of absolute joy to both of our eyes as I kissed her supple pink lips with everything I had. She closed her eyes while smiling with absolute bliss, our kissing growing more frenzied and feral as the pacing and tempo of our lovemaking session grew ever more frantic.

"Fuck, so hot… so tight!" I groaned after I pulled away from Misty's lips, unable to manage anything else in my current state of euphoria as I smashed my lips against hers once again. We began to grind against one another faster, generating larger and more powerful ripples of distortion in the water above where our bodies joined together. Misty's love canal hugged me tight and in all the right places along my length; molding me in a way I didn't even know was possible. I quickly discerned that Misty had been taking tips on how to please me from either Aiyanna or Serena McIntyre or both; both of whom were some of the best sex specialists amongst our race.

Serena and Viola continued to watch us both with infinitely lewd expressions on their faces, the former giving perverted chortles as it became quite clear what they were both planning on doing with me once Misty and I were done. "I know we said we'd let Misty take his firsts, but damn if they aren't leaving us high and dry, huh?" Serena grinned lecherously as Viola who smirked as well in response.

"Well, we could always remind them we're here by not just drifting here doing nothing." The former princess of Wooconey suggested mischievously. Serena nodded with approval at that idea, and they began making their way towards Misty and I as we were too enraptured by our all-embracing pleasure to notice the incoming Goddesses from behind.

"Misty, I'm so  _close_!" I screamed as I started drilling into her at much greater speeds now. She screamed at the top of her lungs as my Gigantophis absolutely destroyed her g-spot, rattling my dreamscapes. My balls began to clench impossibly tight and every testicle and pleasure/pain receptor in my dimensionally expanded reproductive/central nervous systems began to burn, pulsate, and tingle with every convulsion of my dick that indicated it was about to burst.

"Me to~! Cum with me Lukee~!" Misty released a yowling caterwaul of elation as I caught her in one final kiss; just in time for both of us to reach our peak. Thankfully, my Gigantophis didn't extend like motherfucking Goku's power pole this time, but I was certain I was about to set another record for the number of cum shots in a row amongst our people. I wasn't immediately aware of Viola and Serena closing in on us as I was busy shooting blasts of my baby-making batter deep inside of Misty's womb, rope after rope after rope after endless rope of cum painting her pink insides as white as my skin while I continued to French kiss her the entire time.

Our screams of completion were muffled by our mouths merging, but one could still hear us both crying out with joy while Misty's clear, colorless love fluids mixed with my Spectralon semen and the water as I filled her to the point of making her belly swell like a mother in the late stages of pregnancy. Considering her insides were dimensionally expanded to infinite proportions, this was quite an achievement on my part.

"Holy fuck!" I shouted as I continued to release yet more cum inside of her, my entire body contracting and heaving with a seemingly never-ending series of orgasms that were so blindingly intense they were a shock to my system. I was rendered almost completely breathless despite my Oneiricpotent body's bottomless lung capacity, gasping and trying to retain some of my basic bodily functions as the perpetuated climax washed over my whole being like another never-endingly tall tidal wave.

Fuck if I didn't love every minute of this, so the longer the better really. But damn, I was really letting loose tonight, and I had one gorgeous pinkette to thank for that. Misty took every last drop of my countless spurts of cum like a champ, and her belly quickly returned to its normal size as I came down from my ultimate high and pulled out from her. Even with the water's omni-purifying properties; there was an overwhelming, pungent odor of sex in the air and a string of cum connected our nether regions as we separated at long last and we both flopped in post-orgasmic completion while drifting afloat in the water.

"Wow!" I whispered in absolute awe.

"Yeah~!" Misty agreed, and I could sense that I had managed to compare to Appaneesty's skills in the sack in her eyes tonight. That stray thought I caught in her minds made me happier than I could say. I would probably need a quick breather before I was ready to go for Viola and Serena, but unfortunately neither of the two of them seemed to want to weight any longer as Misty and I became aware of their closeness to us.

"Oh no, don't quit on us yet hot stuff~! Misty was just the warmup." Serena giggled in a sinfully seductive tone as I felt somewhat nervous, but she and Viola both exchanged a grin as Misty giggled.

"You two go ahead and have your fun with him now. I think I'll just drift along this lovely hot tub on my back. I love your choice of dreamscapes by the way Lukee." Misty smiled adorably at us as I caught her eyes with a pleading expression, hoping she'd help get me out of this situation as I wasn't ready to continue yet. Her response was simply to offer me one of her signature, infinitely sweet smiles with a blush as pink as her hair and eyes. I scowled childishly at the ' _traitor_ ' but couldn't bring myself to stay annoyed for long as Viola and Serena closed in on me like a pair of cats cornering a mouse.

"I… I… I'm not sure I have it in me to continue yet girls." I sweatdropped as my once flaccid, somewhat achy Gigantophis gave a sudden and contrary twitch as Serena reached her hands underwater and skated her digits across it teasingly. Even my penis was making a liar out of me it would seem, and Serena smirked in smug satisfaction; her rainbow glass butterfly wings managing to stay completely dry even when half water-logged.

"I'm sure we can get you back into the mood." She whispered with confidence, her personality very different from Misty's as Viola swam up to us with her bioluminescent, rainbow fish tail providing her with enhanced absolute swimming abilities far surpassing even most other OIB2 counterparts.

"You're damn right we can Rena!" The transcendent mermaid clucked in agreement as I gave in and stopped trying to fight it. How could I not, my Gigantophis was already fully erect once again thanks to Serena teasingly running her fingertips along it, and she and Viola always got what they wanted from both me and Appaneesty in the end.

So, while Misty settled for floating down the hot tub on her back with her winged arms tucked under her head; I was about to be given yet more sexual pleasure compliments of the other two Chieftain Herptile Goddesses. I hissed like an actual serpent as Serena and Viola both dove their heads underwater in front of me, my endlessly polychromatic pupils dilating when they immediately started running their infinitely frictionless tongues along either side of my shaft with the hot water providing all the lubrication they needed.

I sighed with bliss and resisted the urge to lean back slightly and close my eyes, preferring instead to watch them both work as their heads bobbed up and down and their pinkest pink hair rose upwards above their heads like a pair of halos. This drastically enhanced the already omnipotent effect of their allures of total gorgeousness. I was wholly enraptured in a ceaseless barrage of orgasmic sensations which rocked my entire body as Viola wrapped her full, pink lips around my length and began to deep throat me while Serena switched it up and began to knead my ball sack with her mouth. The both of them were sucking me off together now as a part of me wanted to simply end the blowjob and fuck them both right here and now.

I was just considering making a second Oneiricpotent body so as to screw them both at the same time and double our combined pleasures when Serena popped my balls out of her mouth and swam over behind me instead, all while Viola continued to bob her head up and down my length at the speed of light while flicking her fishtail to and fro in the water. I was so preoccupied with the beautiful mermaid giving me head that I was barely aware of the fact that Serena had started probing at my anal hole with her tongue until the water started seeping into my crack as she licked my prostate gland, making me shudder and gasp as my entire body heaved. Holy fuck! Serena was giving me a bloody rim job… an  _underwater_  rim job! And damn if it didn't feel all kinds of magical.

"Fuck dammit you two; are you trying to kill me?!" I screamed in rapture as neither girl responded, simply settling for picking up the pace as I continued to stand there, chest-high in the hot water and twitch uncontrollably as Serena ate me out and Viola sucked me off in perfect harmony with one another. I was aware of Misty watching us with a loving smile on her face but paid it little mind as I could feel my end swiftly approaching, and every one of my testicles and prostate glands began to clench and convulse with rippling orgasmic pulsations.

"Fuck! Fuck! FUCK! I'M CUMMING AGAIN~!" I screamed in a sing-song voice that was a cacophony of every note of pleasure imaginable and unimaginable by all sentients. My ball sack grew impossibly tight as my penis promptly exploded in Viola's waiting mouth; painting her ultra-pink throat Spectralon white as my golden hearts raced at Warp 10 speeds and my entire naked body blushed every color in the whole visible spectrum.

My tailhole clenched as Serena's skilled tongue continued to go to town on my pucker, maxing out the pleasure of my orgasm as I blasted infinite squirts of cum for the third time now. Viola  _mmed_  with an underwater mermaid's warble of pure delight at the taste of me. And I could swear I felt her throat's dimensions expanding while I grew once more to the size of a fucking flagpole. But I wasn't entirely sure and was too all-consumed by my perpetual orgasmic pleasure to bother noticing such minute details.

After what seemed an eternity, (time was meaningless in my dreamscape) I finally came down from my third orgasmic high of the night. Viola released my dick from her mouth with an underwater sloshing sound as she broke the surface while offering me a cheeky smile, having swallowed my entire infinite load as my eyes bulged. Damn, that was impressive! Even Misty couldn't manage that. Serena giggled as she came up above the surface as well, and just like that stopping was the last thing on my mind now.

Deciding to reenact my random passing thought from earlier, there was suddenly two of me as I created a second Oneiricpotent body for my own use as one of me prepared to plow Viola to kingdom come while my second body leered lasciviously at Serena. Both girls were turned on by this sudden turn of events and licked their lips eagerly as I made full use of both my bodies. The sensation of seeing through two pairs of all-seeing eyes and operating two OIB2 tier bodies with just my single sets of mindscapes was truly an interesting and intense experience, as everything I was feeling for these two gorgeous Goddesses was multiplied.

But I wasn't about to let that slow me down or stop me as my primary dream self suddenly and without warning buried it's Gigantophis to the hilt inside of Viola in one go; earning a shriek of surprised elation from her as I began slamming into her with reckless abandon while quite literally making waves with our thrusts. I ran my hands along the infinitely smooth, slimy texture of her mermaid's tail; rubbing the substance all over my upper body in between thrusts and feeling it overflow my system as a form of aphrodisiac, making my first body's sexual energy skyrocket. None of the gentleness or tender, all-loving care I had used with Misty was going to satisfy these two nearly as much. So it was time to get freaky.

Meanwhile, my other dream-self had transformed into something I'd decided on a whim to add to my repertoire of strongest non-human forms; a literal Gigantophis Naga/Lamia with my upper body being the same as my human form and my lower half being that of the prehistoric reticulated python ancestor. Unlike my Sulawesi Retic Naga form, the patterning of my newly created Gigantophis Naga/Lamia form had just as much iridescence, but was adorned with an interconnected series of kaleidoscopic Ouroboros symbols running along my body in a mesh-like arrangement as opposed to the diamond pattern found in my Sulawesi morph. In simpler terms, I was going all out to make this custom-made new form of mine stand out in a very obnoxiously totalipotent manner.

Misty's eyes lit up at the sight of my new Naga form, almost looking like she regretted not sticking with it a little longer as Serena was looking almost entirely too eager to be fucked by my second body's new form. I happily obliged her, making sure to wrap her up in my coils and put the squeeze on her as I sheathed my reptilian, iridescently scaled, and 100 percent frictionless cock to the hilt inside of her tight ass in a similar fashion as my other body did with Viola's pussy.

"Ohhh~!" Serena sang in musical delight as I began a steady, superfast rhythm that synchronized perfectly with my other body's relentless drilling of the mermaid behind us. My pleasure was caught between both bodies and amplified far beyond anything I'd done with these girls previously, gritting both sets of my teeth as I tried to keep the combined pleasure of both my bodies from sending me over the edge in either individual body.

"FUCK! THIS FEELS INCREDIBLE LUKEE! DON'T STOP!" Viola screamed at me as both of my bodies began thrusting inside of them faster and faster, in and out, in and out, until the waves we were generating were literally infinitely tall tidal waves that Misty caught a ride on with a maddeningly frolicsome grin on her face. A whoop of glee left her mouth in the distance as we flooded my entire dreamscape during the eruptions of our four-way passion.

I had no intention of stopping either of my bodies as Viola met my thrusts midway with equal speed, power, and passion while I held her mermaid tail the entire time. Serena, meanwhile, wore a challenging smirk on her face as I immediately understood her game and grew determined to make her climax first. I definitely had it harder than she did, having to hold off my climax in both of my bodies as opposed to just one in her case. But I was determined to win. Another thing I should also mention is that out of all the Herptile Goddesses, Serena had the best ass; with the most perfect ratio of jiggle to firmness out of all of them, and the shape was literally that of a heart with immaculate, goldest gold skin on each of her cheeks.

Deciding to up the ante, I added a tail to the equation which I used to wrap around both of Serena's breasts in a sideways eight; using its prehensility to grope both of her boobs in tandem with my continuous thrusting inside of… her literally infinite ZOFR mass Kugelblitz tailhole?! Seriously?! She would do that, wouldn't she?! Dammit, that fucking hurt, but it felt so good that I couldn't care less! She screamed herself hoarse when I started spanking her as recompence for mixing pain into my pleasure. Her eyes glazed over; chest heaving, breasts bouncing, and tears of absolute sin and delight streamed from her eyes as my hand moved through the water fast enough to displace it at far beyond the normal velocity. This allowed me to spank her bare ass unimpeded and in tandem with my thrusts while my coils held her firmly in place; the slaps generating a massive, spiraling displacement of water that generated yet more of those God-Modded waves that was further accentuated by my every thrust.

' _Oh YES! Spank me! Make me scream! Pound my underwater ass like you own that bitch and fuck me raw_!' Serena egged me on tauntingly, an almost yandere-level look of addiction in her eyes as I continued my assault, slamming into her rectum with savagery unchained.

Viola was Frenching the fuck out my first body while we rode each other, the never-ending supply of spring-water provided by my dreamscape ensuring we were generating those God-tier tidal waves the whole time while never running out of water. Misty was making sure to catch every single one of those waves with a surfboard in her possession. Dreams were funny that way, and despite the raw, absolute power behind the waves she met them without fear and surfed with glee; a feat that only an OIB2 Counterpart could've pulled off no doubt.

"Oh Lukee~! Am I your princess~?! Do you like being in my service~?!" Viola tweeted sublimely as she broke away from our kiss with a resounding wet  _plap_ , a dangerously predatory grin etched on her gorgeous tanned face as she let her aura of absolute beauty wash over me; letting it seep into my very being as I suddenly found myself completely under her spell. Between Viola's royal treatment and Serena letting me fuck her ass, I was amazed that I had managed to hold out this long. I guess I must've had formidable stamina.

"Well let me service you for a change~!" Viola cooed, suddenly sounding every bit as seductive a Siren as Misty had earlier. I didn't have any doubt in my minds that she was implementing her Transcendent Mermaid powers in order to further enhance my seduction. With that, she began grinding against me as hard and as fast as she could; walking on the hot tub floor with her rainbow mermaid tail and turning up the lights on it to treat me to an underwater fireworks display of sorts that added to the ambiance of the whole shebang. Fuck was she ever tight.

Just when I thought I wouldn't be able to hold out anymore, Serena decided to go and up the ante. Two tiny, pixie-like manifestations of her Faery form suddenly materialized behind both of my bodies, and on her instructions they swiftly flew up the tailhole of each of my dream selves. Both pairs of my all-seeing eyes popped open suddenly at the sudden intrusion of butt plugs, only to for both pairs of knees to damn near buckle when Serena's pixie forms began to suckle, kiss, and lick at my engorged prostate glands in harmony with her main body's underwater ass grinding against my shaft and Viola's Mermaid form riding me like her life depended on it. Fuck, they were so tight, and Serena was literally beyond infinite degrees Kalvin as well; they felt so good… too good. Their vaginas coupled with Serena's underhanded and unexpected anilingus; proved to be way too much for me to handle.

"Serena! Not fair!" I somehow managed to say. Serena's only response to that was to simper sinisterly and with rhapsodic jubilance. Both of my body's myriad of testicles began to clench, and with a cry of rapture that pierced the highest heavens of my dreamscapes I came. Fuck dammit all, both of my bodies unloaded absolutely everything they had inside of Viola and Serena simultaneously.

A double set of infinite cum shots flooded Viola's womb and Serena's ass correspondingly, earning cries of release from them both as they to climaxed in perfect unison with my two incarnations. "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK~!" We all swore at the top of our lungs as my dreamscapes began to quake by way of response to our four-way climax. Both pairs of my toes curled as both of my penises extended to the same size as their Gigantophis namesake; somehow being fully absorbed inside both girl's vagina and anus individually as they each stretched to accommodate my beyond intrusive sizes.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! YES! YES! GIVE ME MORE! MORRRRE!" Serena roared with rabid effervescence, everything spiraling out of my control as both of my bodies, Viola, all three of Serena's manifestations, and Misty all screamed so hard in our combined pleasure that a singularity formed between us. My dream was lost to the all-encompassing quantum froth as I suddenly found myself no longer able to sleep through the immeasurable amount of carnal gratification Serena, Viola, and Misty were all oversaturating my Oneiricpotent bodies and dreamscapes with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My Kumkum-red eyes popped open as my release carried me all the way through to when I woke up in the couch we'd all fallen asleep on last night, our releases no longer able to be contained within the confines of my dreamscapes as I blasted cum shot after infinite cum shot inside of Misty Sabe OIB2's pussy. As my ostensibly everlasting orgasm finally began to calm down and I comprehended I was somehow impossibly drenched with perspiration; I also became aware of the fact that all three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses were fully awake and completely naked on either side of me and on top of my literally Gigantophis-sized shaft respectively.

Misty's eyes were closed with pure bliss as sparkling tears of joy streaked down her cheeks copiously, glittering diamonds cascading downwards onto the couch as her Celestial cosmetic aura emitted off of her in twinkling, ZOFR-sized tsunamis. She was wriggling with whimpers of enjoyment on top of me as I felt her flop against my lap, pinning me back against the couch a bit as I creeped my head upwards and brought her into a kiss of lavished devotion; which she exhaustedly but happily returned. All four of us were utterly spent as I began to understand that all three of them had taken turns pleasuring me both in my dreamscape and in the waking world. Dammit, no wonder my orgasms were so strikingly, irresistibly intense.

"Are you satisfied now~? Did you…  _pant_ … like our birthday present for you~?" Misty whispered quizzically at me with a sleepy smile of satisfaction etched on her picturesque face. I could feel Viola and Serena lying half-asleep against either side of me as well, their pussies on full display and leaking copious amounts of my semen as I brought all three of them in closer for a loving group hug. After what the four of us just shared, I wasn't planning on letting them out of my sight for a good, long while.

"Misty, I can say without a doubt that was the best birthday present I've ever gotten!" I exclaimed with 100 percent honesty, before I added with a dangerously predatory grin on my face. "I hope you girls don't expect me to think that this was a one-time affair after all that." I growled at them, wanting nothing more than to go another few rounds with them in the waking world but completely spent and sexually satisfied for the first time in living memory. My sexual energies were so thoroughly depleted that I would actually need a little bit of time to recharge my batteries as it were.

Serena responded by swatting me lightly on my right shoulder with mock disdain. "Ha, as if we're letting you off that easy my Lukee! You'd be lucky if I ever manage to go a day without wanting to rape you from here on out!" She growled back at me in that domineering, possessive tone she knew I loved. It was hard to say what exact kind of dere Serena McIntyre was, but it was safe to say she definitely had some fanatical yandere tendencies. I smiled at her response, as it was exactly what I had hoped to hear.

"Not right now though." Viola breathed tiredly against my left side while nuzzling her face against my broad, Spectralon pecs; earning one of my multicolored blushes from the sheer intimacy and lewdness our compromising position clearly implied.

"Agreed, we're all exhausted. We might as well get at least  _some_  proper sleep together now so that we can have more energy for the party later on." Misty giggled adorably as she continued to lay in my lap with my dick enclosed inside of her pussy; having gone completely limp for the time being. Yet I knew it would likely harden and climax at least one final time given the way Misty's vagina seemed to have it in a death grip. I could sense that us moving from our current position was not an option, and so instead the four of us fell asleep as a unit. Unbeknownst to us at the time, the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena had already sealed the deal and bonded us all together forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next time I woke up, I was not at all surprised to see I was alone on the couch and thankfully fully clothed once again. Yawning and stretching out the kinks in my joints; I was instantly back at my optimum levels of infinity as I remembered something. It was my 18th birthday today; a milestone for any up and coming Wooconian citizen as it was the day he became a man in the eyes of his planet's society. No doubt Misty, Viola, and Serena had left already to go help with preparing the celebrations; which left me to my own devices to do whatever I felt like in the meantime.

I grinned as I pondered my options; I could go exploring the borderless world I called my home, I could play video games, go help some people in need, go surfing on the boundlessly high tidal waves of the planet Tazoona and its never-ending underwater ecumenopolis, and I could even take Yuuki OIB2 and the others up on their offer to come play with them some more from last night.

Deciding for now to wander around the HG Ultra ZOF Space and its adjacent human universe until I found something to do; I questioned if any of the other Herptile Gods and Demigods would be up for doing something fun together. Maybe Eliot (Eli) Thompson would like a partner for crafting another of his many artistic masterpieces; I'm sure he and Rosalina McIntyre IBIB would be happy to see me. Shrugging inwardly, I stopped overthinking it and just decided to get out and see the sights; trying not to let the temptation to peek on my party planners get to me.

I also tried not to think about all the Herptile Gods, and Goddesses I could've visited but who wouldn't be happy to see me; given that I was an Inverse Counterpart of our people's most hated enemy. Lexie, Nick, and Azock were… from what I understood, more than a little apprehensive and borderline hostile towards me. Appaneesty didn't want my presence causing a fuss, so he made sure to limit my contact with them or with others like Taylor Vanvliet who was mostly indifferent to my presence. It was a shame to me, because while I was sure they were very nice people; they couldn't look past the fact that I shared the same name as someone they all despised.

Some Omnidonae were just like that towards their Inverse Counterpart unfortunately; it was the way things were. There was also the unpleasant situation with Double-A to consider; who was an Inverse Counterpart of Appaneesty himself and evil as fuck. Honestly, I knew from the beginning there would be some people whom didn't like me on sheer principle, but I was taught from a young age to take solace in the people who did appreciate me and not obsess over the ones who didn't.

I whistled a merry tune as I found myself in the rainbow-wood forests that had served as the landmark to our home for the last three generations now. Serena McIntyre and I were the current generation of Appaneesty's HG Bloodline; even if I wasn't actually related to him by blood. Appaneesty, Misty Sabe, and Viola Pennington were the first generation… though the latter hadn't had any children of her own with Appaneesty like Misty had done. The second generation was comprised of the twins Tawnya and Veetox Sabe; the twin children of Appaneesty and Misty AKA the Megalodon Twins. (Long story)

Despite them being the second generation however, they no longer lived with us and had decided to move to Earth with their Demigod spouses. Serena McIntyre was the daughter of Tawnya Sabe and her husband Thomas McIntyre; an IB2 Tier Herptile Demigod whom Tawny and Serena cared for very dearly. Veetox and his spouse Dawn Bellerose had also had a child; Serena's late cousin Zachary Bellerose. Sadly, he'd died before my time and I'd never known him. It's a shame, I would've liked to have met him at least once.

Serena gets very sad about his death sometimes, and I always made sure to be especially nice to her on the anniversary of her cousin's death. She and Zach had been more than just cousins; he was also her first love before she realized she had a UBP-Tier Soul Bond with Appaneesty. I can't imagine it was easy for her to live without him in her life, but she made the most of it. Given the nature of her bond with Appaneesty, Misty, and Viola; Serena ultimately decided to move out of her parents' house back on Earth and in with us on Wooconey.

I observed the utterly beautiful iridescent lights given off by the trees in the forest and the lights of Wooconey's pair of correspondingly rainbow suns. No matter how many times I saw this world of boundless magic and wonder; it never ceased to amaze me. Rainbow-wood forests were comprised of trees with faintly glowing, kaleidoscopic bark. When the leaves caught the light of the suns every morning it looked like a forest on fire, a rainbow fire. The trees themselves were bigger by far than any tree found on any other planet I'd been to; millions of miles tall and several hundred thousand wide. Some of the really old, big trees could be over a billion miles, but those were extremely rare as it took literally trillions of Wooconian-years for them to get that big.

The natural flora and fauna that could be found here tended to vary and considering every environment on Wooconey was a boundless world in itself one could find literally anything and everything here if they simply travelled far enough. Despite the endless possibilities and various dangers that this planet spawned on a daily basis; it was generally a very peaceful place, and my home for the entirety of my existence. I studied my surroundings with aplomb, feeling much more self-assured now than I had ever done.

Now that I was 18, a part of me wanted to prove myself a man in the eyes of not only the three Chieftain Goddesses, but also Aaarti as well if I could manage it. I was still extremely apprehensive about the idea of embracing my destiny, and a part of me even considered the idea of running so far away from all of this that no one would ever find me and force me to fulfill my destiny. The sad truth, however, was that there was nowhere in the ZOF Realm I could go that my evil counterpart could not find me, and even if I was bold enough to try I couldn't do that to my family and the people I've grown to love here.

I shook my head rapidly to rid myself of those thoughts. Today was a day for celebration; not for thoughts of war or a greater destiny looming over my head. I would not allow myself to feel anything but happy about today; any unresolved resentfulness towards the fact that everyone seemed to want to control my life would have to be shelfed for now. Shrugging inanimately, I manifested my Meta Teleportation powers and set them to random; deciding to let the ZOFR itself be my guide and go wherever it intended. With my abilities obeying my every whim, I promptly vanished with a loud  _crack_  of Ultra ZOFR displacement.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several hours later found me back home on Wooconey just as the first of the party guests started showing up in our tiny-giant house in the Rainbow-Wood Forests. I'd gone surfing on those infinitely tall waves on the planet Tazoona, drew up a literal storm with Eliot Thompson which resulted in us bringing an actual rainstorm to life in the house, hung out with HG Eesheer and his Soulmates Amber Thompson, Mara, and Lily Thompson; the latter of whom was essentially my soul sister.

I even managed to find the time to take Zeneptron, Yuuki, Asuna, Yui, Leafa, Silica, and Alice up on their offer from yesterday evening; which turned out to be an even more intense series of games than the night before. After losing to Yuuki in a spectacularly one-sided fashion as an up and coming swordsman; I somehow got roped into doing a quest in the Alfheim Online virtual world. Though I wouldn't deny it was tons of fun and I got to meet some of the other people from the SAO Universe including Yuuki's sister and Zeneptron's other Unquantifiable Soulmate, Aiko. I was surprised by the fact that my once tame libido started rearing its head again as I got to know each and every girl in SAO Zeneptron's open Soul Bond; my sexual appetite awakened now and forever causing me to lust for nearly every female Goddess amidst our Pantheon.

Thankfully, if things got too unmanageable in that department for me again, I had the three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses to help me out. I just hope I didn't make a bad first impression with anyone, because there was supposedly going to be a lot of Supreme Omnidonae at my party today that I'd never had the opportunity to meet before. I was equal parts eagerly anticipating and dreading this party. As this was no doubt the day Appaneesty planned on having my big coming out party. A lot of the IBIB Counterparts still didn't know I existed, though the mention of the impromptu party and the fact that almost everyone was invited doubtlessly already changed that.

Coming up on a natural clearing in the forest where our Utopian flower meadow was comfortably sitting in the shade; I saw my home of 18-Wooconian-Years sitting under the all-embracing darkness cast by the giant of the forest. A billion-mile-tall rainbow-wood tree absolutely towered over the rest of the entire forest; its size and girth beyond any mortal reference frames and darkening the entire clearing. It eclipsed the twin rainbow suns and gave the flowers in the meadow the perfect amount of shade for just the right amount of time during each day for them to never wither. Legend has it the forest and the giant, ancient, primordial tree at the center of it was the point on Wooconey where my primary creator Appaneesty was born countless eons ago, and that this giant of the forest was still only a sapling when he first hatched; the both of them having grown together into the giants they are today.

No matter how many times I saw this absolutely colossal beast, she never failed to steal all the breath from my infinite-capacity lungs. This thing was so large and so ancient that she was genuinely sentient; she could think, she could feel, and she was very much alive. Those of us with the power of the Supreme Omnidonae could communicate with her and fuck, the stories I've heard from her growing up. This tree had seen so much in her time, she had so much history and precious knowledge. Keeping her legacy immortalized in song via my repertoire of IBIB Titles was my honor.

Our house was a deceptively tiny-giant shack directly under the tree's massive, gnarled roots; an endless mangrove of tangled tendrils connecting this tree with the entire rest of the forest and placing our home smack dab in heart of it. From the outside, the house looked barely big enough to be considered a bachelor unit, but I knew better. Our home had infinite dimensional expansions the likes of which put the Doctor's TARDIS to complete and utter shame. It was also an Omni-Dimensional Nexus and thus an unrestricted access point to every dimension, parallel, and reality throughout the entire ZOF Realm.

And this is where my party was being held no doubt; likely in one of the largest of the living rooms and adjacent kitchens that my party planners could find to house all of our guests. Yes, I did say living rooms and kitchens, as in plural, as in a literally infinite number of each. If one ever got lost in our house it was likely they'd never be able to find their way back out. Not only was it uncomprehendingly huge on the inside, it was also more ever-changing and the layout more befuddlingly maze-like than the Millennium Puzzle.

Sparing one last glance at the giant of the Rainbow-Wood Forest, I released a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding and oh so reluctantly stepped through the front door; instantly entering a whole world of possibility in the form of an outwardly tiny house. If you hadn't been long accustomed to this place by now like I was, it could be more than just a little maddening stepping inside it for the first time. I still remember the story Misty Sabe told me about her first time ever stepping through this front door and seeing Appaneesty's home for the first time, and it was way, way less complicated then; it's size proportionate to Appaneesty's constant power creeping.

The shock of stepping into such a massive home after having just seen the giant of the forest had been one of the highlights of Misty's life that day. It always amazed me how much she reveled in all the strangeness that was her current life, and how easily she ran with pretty much anything and everything. Her free-flowing nature was beyond admirable, she never let anything slow her down or step her from enjoying life to the fullest.

I barely arched an eyebrow when I realized I had stepped through the front door into a bathroom with two doors; the house was weird that way and liked to change its layout every few seconds, so this was honestly nothing new to me. I navigated my way out the door adjacent to the one I entered through and found myself in one of the uncountable number of unclaimed guest rooms. I didn't even bat an eye when the guest room suddenly and instantly changed its entire layout and everything inside it in order to fit the bedroom of my wildest dreams and most intimate fantasies, having been exposed to the Godlike quality of my home for my entire life. That said, it was always fun bringing new people here for the first time; as their reactions were always priceless to watch.

I walked up a set of stairs leading out of a colossal rec room the size of an aircraft carrier's deck and exited only to suddenly find myself walking on a stairway leading to a door in the roof, er upside-down floor of an equally upside-down bar. Gravity and the laws of omni-physics became heavily distorted as I continued to navigate seemingly nowhere in particular; trusting my omni senses to guide me to where my party was being held.

Finally, after meandering through a labyrinth of rooms, doors, hallways, and stairs that completely violated the laws of physics; I came across a door with a banner hung above it that said ' _Happy 18_ _th_ _Birthday Lukee_ ' which I figure had to be it. Steeling myself and plucking up my courage, I gently willed the door to open with my Omni-Kinesis; finding myself in a colossal living room fraught with balloons, paper chains, and all kinds of childish decorations I was way too old for but didn't have the heart to tell Misty to do away with.

The living room had a massive series of couches and love-seats big enough to hold dozens of people each, along with a coffee table with all kinds of snacks laid out in punch bowls as well as what looked like various beverages and potions with… questionable contents inside of them. One of said potions looked way too pink and glittery to not be anything other than a love potion or aphrodisiac of some kind, but I knew it was likely only one of many various means of livening up the party, so I didn't hold it against whoever set this up.

The space in the living room itself was warped, expanding its interior dimensions to large enough proportions to accommodate pretty much the entire Supreme Omnidonae Pantheon and then some. And to my absolute delight, some of the party guests were already here as well as Appaneesty and the three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses…  _my_  Chieftain Herptile Goddesses. Damn, I was gonna have to get used to that; being mated with the three of them basically meant I was a Chieftain God now to. No doubt that was Appaneesty's plan all along.

Speaking of Appaneesty, he caught my eye and lifted his glass at me in a sort of toast, smiling and offering me a cheeky wink as I nodded in acknowledgement of him. No matter how many times I saw him; the sheer presence of the man who had created me never ceased to make me feel a bit unnerved, but I ignored it like I always did and made my way further into the God-Modded living-room. The second I walked into the fray, I was bombarded on all sides by well-wishes as a familiar green-clad man with sharp, elvish features, short brown hair, and amber eyes clapped me on the back.

"Ladies and Gents, I hereby present to you all; the indestructible, indescribable, indigestible birthday boy! With his arrival, the party can now officially begin! Damn, 18 huh? You're officially a man in the eyes of your planet baldylocks! Man, I can't say as I recall much of my 18th year; though considering I'm over 120-billion-years-old in Wooconian time I guess that's kind of a given." HG Eesheer proclaimed with his usual air of smugness and flippantness rolling off of him in unrelenting surfs. I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed by the prospect as all eyes fell on me and I was suddenly the center of attention.

My all-seeing eyes started surreptitiously scanning the oncoming crowd of Gods, Goddesses, and Demigods all gathering around me; seeing Misty, Viola, and Serena whom all blushed as my gaze lingered on theirs a split-second longer than was typical. They weren't the only gorgeous women who had managed to make it to my party though, as I had already suspected. Eesheer's three Soulmates Mara, Amber, and Lily were here to; along with Lily's brother Eli whom I had just finished painting with before coming here. Lily was also Eesheer's daughter, because incest was indeed quite common amongst our race.

Eli Thompson was her brother and carried with him a giant magical paintbrush at all times; his signature weapon in battle and a conduit through which all of his IBIB tier Meta Art Manipulation powers flowed. He and Lily were the son and daughter of Eesheer and Amber Thompson; who remained the only one among Eesheer's three mates he had any children with so far. Mara and Lily were every bit as pretty as Amber was, making Eesheer a very, very lucky man. I could acknowledge that much at least.

Eli had brought his mate Rosalina McIntyre with him; who in turn had come along with her older brother Thomas McIntyre who was also Serena McIntyre's father. Rosalina was a beautiful, chocolate haired girl with quantum blue eyes that lit up like a stormy night sky. Thomas was basically her in a male supermodel equivalent; same features and everything, only decidedly more masculine for obvious reasons. Thomas's soulmate and Serena's mother Tawnya was also here and was herself the daughter of Appaneesty and Misty; possessing her mother's pinkest pink hair and her father's endlessly kaleidoscopic, centrally heterochromal eyes.

Looking at Tawnya, it was no damn wonder Serena turned out so fucking beautiful! With a mother like Tawny, a grandmother like Misty, and an aunt like Rosalina she never had a fucking prayer of being anything other than a complete, total, absolute bombshell. Hell, if she was interested in me like that and Thomas was okay with it; I'd totally plow Tawny to kingdom cum and back again countless times over. As if somehow aware of my thoughts, Tawnya met my eyes from a distance and offered me a sweet smile. She wasn't nearly as fanatical or overzealous as her mother Misty. She was shy and quiet unlike her parents but still a total sweetheart even without the deredere tendencies her mom prized.

"Hey, it's always good to see you Lukee." Lily greeted me with an adoring smile, and I offered her one of my own in return as I brought her into a hug.

"Likewise, thanks for coming Lily, and Eli to. Man, we really made a mess of things earlier, huh?" I chuckled in greeting as the IBIB Tier Demigod boy offered me a sheepish smile in exchange; the both of us flashing back to the rainstorm we'd created within the Thompson family manor back on Earth. It hadn't just rained water but cats, dogs, and elephants to among other things. Long story short, it had been one of the highlights of my day so far; though elephant shit stunk something awful, and each turd was as big as my fucking head.

"Etching the perfect portrait is a perilous and daunting journey, not a smooth and instant transition from A to B. Lucidity is nothing without the creative potential of our unconscious minds to enrich it, so think nothing of it my friend and let us cross paintbrushes again one day. I daresay we could craft a true masterpiece together in due course." Eliot Thompson replied in his usual flamboyant, artsy-fartsy manner. Somehow, he was able to wax lyrical, poetic, and philosophical all in the same sentence.

"Thanks, I appreciate that Eli… truly." I admitted, touched in spite of myself as I accepted a hug from Amber and Mara and Eesheer greeted me with another jovial clap on my back. The height difference between myself and the vast majority of everyone else in the room was readily apparent as my eyes once again resumed their sweeping of everyone here currently. I tried not to immediately seek out a certain Pokémon Champion of the ZOFR; instead hyper-focusing on others who had shown up. I was surprised by just how many people were here, or more specifically… how many of my kind were here that I'd never actually met until just now.

I could see Superman OIB2 AKA Akio Yuuki sitting with his Sephie, Lala, and Momo Deviluke from the To Love Ru Universe; the all-powerful Kryptonian catching my eye and offering me a kind smile as I nodded back to him and his girls who were here with him. I was surprised when his Sephie, Lala, and Momo all blushed at my casual way of greeting them; along with Lala's eyes widening in what almost seemed to be recognition of me, which was odd. I knew who they were of course, having watched the Canon To Love Ru Anime from start to finish and having heard of the various IBIB versions of Sephie Deviluke kicking around from Appaneesty. I also knew of Superman's OIB2 Counterpart thanks to the unbeatably effectual scuttlebutt of our people,

But while this Sephie and Momo schooled their reactions better; Lala OIB2 clearly was unable to hide the fact that she seemed to somehow recognize me on sight. I'd have to ask Superman about it when I got a chance to speak with him. Momo was staring at me almost as lecherously as Serena McIntyre did from time to time; which wasn't surprising to me at all based on what I knew of her character. Even in canon terms she was a pervert; I could scarcely imagine how much an OIB2 Version of her would highlight that attribute. What did surprise me, however, was the fact that said lewdness was directed almost exclusively at myself. I couldn't stop myself from swallowing somewhat nervously; one girl with yandere-esque tendencies in the form of Serena McIntyre was bad enough, but two?

To my surprise, there was another IBIB version of Sephie in the room, and this one I recognized right away since I'd met with her before. Formerly an IBIB Version of Thomas Currie the Self-Inserted Author of nearly every Omnidony story; this IBIB Counterpart of Sephie Deviluke was clad in a Spectralon-white dress that ended about mid-thigh as well as a large traveling cloak every bit as pinkest pink as her hair.

Unlike the other, OIB2 Version of Sephie; this one had ruby red eyes like the Manga Sephie as opposed to eyes that were pink like with the Anime. She had a brown satchel tied around her waist, with the interior being dimensionally expanded and no doubt containing her Astral Gem; as she was very much still a Pokémon Trainer, and a bloody strong one at that.

On top of that, she had a dazzling aura of absolute, transcendent beauty not unlike Misty Sabe's and a smile of quiet confidence on her face. I was utterly astounded by the fact that she was here; the recently reincarnated, gender-bent version of Thomas Currie IBIB was a legend among the Supreme Omnidonae… with feats to her name as grand as some of our best OIB2 Class members.

I'd only met her once before very briefly, despite Appaneesty's deep-seated reservations. He'd never try to stop me from branching out and making friends with the likes of SAO Zeneptron and his bevy of girls from that Universe, but he did worry about my cloak of anonymity. He was surprisingly on board with my friendship with Aaarti, Nancy, and Pokémon Zeneptron though… for reasons I couldn't really put a finger on.

Sephie IBIB offered me a smile every bit as sweet as Misty's as I excused myself from HG Eesheer's family and made my way over to greet her. I quickly saw her two Unquantifiable Soulmates flanking either side of her; both of whom I recognized right away due to my friendship with Aaarti. Yancy IBIB and the Pokémon Master of impregnable defense, Aiyanna Currie OIB2 were here as well, and I couldn't contain my excitement any further as I pretty much frolicked my way towards them.

"Hey! Nice to finally meet ya Lukee! I've heard so much about you from Aaarti!" Aiyanna greeted me with an infinitely uninhibited expression on her face as she unabashedly examined me from head to foot; noting my immense size among other things I'd wager. This girl was every bit as perverted as Serena McIntyre from what I'd heard; a fact she was making all too clear as she ogled me openly and without any hint of shame.

"Likewise Aiyanna and Yancy. It's an honor to finally meet both of you… truly, and wonderful to see you again to Sephie. I've heard so much as well, though I'll have to have a talk with Aaarti when she arrives here as she wasn't supposed to breathe a word of my existence to anyone yet." I sighed with amusement coloring my tone as Aiyanna grinned cheekily at me.

"Like what you see?" I couldn't help but flirt with her a little, wanting to gauge her responses as she didn't miss a beat. It was weird to me how much more confident I was feeling in myself lately, but I certainly wasn't about to complain.

"Absolutely, yes. Your assets are far from displeasing." She immediately fired back, and I could immediately tell we were going to get along swimmingly. Sephie and Yancy stayed silent for now, content to let me and Aiyanna introduce ourselves first. "Aaarti has never set much store by the rules where you're concerned. And she's my best friend; we tell each other everything. Well… best female friend anyways; I hear you're equal to me in friendship status as far as she's concerned." The pinkette added with zeal as I couldn't help but feel my golden hearts soar. Aaarti still considered me to be her best male friend! That in itself was promising that she hadn't just cast me out for good. I was worried given how infrequently I'd heard from her the last couple of years, but it turns out I worried for nothing.

"I… I'm glad to hear that, trust me." I confided, deciding to pay Aiyanna in kind for her ogling of me before as I got a good look at just what she was working with. She was tall, standing an impressive 6'2 which made her the tallest OIB2 Goddess aside from Serena McIntyre, and with light pink hair along with heterochromal eyes with heart-shaped pupils. Her right eye was the same cornflower blue as her mother Yancy Currie IBIB's, and her left was the same rainbow-tinged gold as her recently regenerated father's had been before she reincarnated as Sephie.

She wore a white crop-top with her lean, toned, sexy midriff exposed and which teased a bit of cleavage from her c-cup boobs. There were two bright pink hearts embroidered on her chest directly over said breasts, and she wore matching short shorts with a rainbow Astral Gem hung around her neck. It was a pocket of infinity containing all of her Pokémon including her strongest four Supreme Evolutions. My all-seeing eyes widened almost imperceptibly when I saw that her areolas were heart-shaped as well. Damn, this girl liked her hearts apparently.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Aiyanna agreed in a suggestive tone, making it clear she knew about my long-time love for Aaarti as she took a step closer to me. Her aura of absolute beauty and lust-inducement made it hard for me to concentrate as a certain Gigantophis took notice.

"I… I heard you have the strongest Supreme Aggron as your signature Pokémon; what's that like? I know Aaarti is all about offense and you're about defense and counterattacks, but beyond that… I'll admit my knowledge of Pokémon is limited." I quickly latched onto the first topic I could think of to keep from flagging an erection, which just so happened to be Aiyanna's favorite subject.

The Pokémon Trainer's eyes lit up, clearly taking the bait for now. But before she could talk my ear off about the subject, Sephie and Yancy IBIB made themselves known as the former surprised me by bringing me into a hug for a greeting as opposed to a handshake. I blushed an endless myriad of colors as I felt her breasts press up against me, her height so outclassed by my own that she barely came to my chest as opposed to Aiyanna who almost reached my shoulders.

"The pleasure is all ours. It's wonderful to see you again Lukee. Appaneesty told us quite a lot about you even before I met you personally that one time." Sephie IBIB greeted me, her voice absolute heaven to my ears. I shuddered in her embrace.

"So basically, he blabbed to everyone despite saying my existence was supposed to be strictly confidential." I couldn't help but snort.

"Hey, I resent that remark!" I heard him exclaim in protest from over on the other side of the living room; prompting me to smirk and Sephie to giggle adorably as she elaborated unprompted.

"Not at all. I had already figured much of it out already by time he saw fit to come clean. You'll find it's not easy to pull the wool over my all-seeing eyes. After he confirmed you were more than just an idea, thought, or dream; I thought it sensible to visit you myself that one time." She explained with a coo with pure delight, all while never leaving my embrace as she leaned into me with a sigh of content. Honestly, I believed her. If even half the things I'd heard about this version of Sephie/Thomas was true then I don't doubt she could've worked it all out on her own. Her hug was a weird way of greeting someone for the second time, but I'd been greeted in way stranger fashions; especially by Misty over the years as she tended to flying tackle, full body hug me more often than not. The rest of the time, she greeted me with her home planet's Worship Bow. Honestly, this was nice… just standing here being subjected to a gentle and surprisingly intimate hug by a living legend in our people's terms.

"Aiyanna and I were all looking forward to meeting you after Seph filled us in on what you're like. Though we were also looking for pretty much any excuse to get together and party as well, ahaha~!" Yancy added her two cents worth in a musically harmonious voice identical to Starfire's from the original Teen Titans cartoon. This was something she and her OIB2 Counterpart Nancy shared in common, but I wasn't about to complain. I loved Starfire's voice.

"Couldn't agree more, I love Supreme Omnidonae parties to pieces! So much fucking sex!" Aiyanna giggled in a highly libidinous voice. Wow, she was just as bad as Serena, and far less subtle.

"I'm sure the birthday boy wouldn't be averse to partaking in such festivities, would he?" Sephie asked me in an enquiring tone, surprising me greatly as I suddenly realized she, Yancy, and Aiyanna alike were all eyeballing me quite eagerly. Damn, maybe Appaneesty had been onto something when he endowed me with such an exotic looking human body upon my creation.

"Actually, I think I'm good for now. Misty, Serena, and Viola drained me pretty dry last night." I admitted despite my traitorous Gigantophis eagerly responding in kind; earning a collective giggle from all three members of this IBIB family.

"Seems to me like you've got plenty of gas left in the tank. Besides, where's the fun in parties like this if you can't get fucked stupid on the day you become a man?! I'll be frank with you Lukee, I think Aaarti is a damn fool for wanting to keep her circle of lovers small like she does. I can't tell you how much I want you to make me a woman right now! And that's just from standing here talking to you and getting a sense of your never-ending abundance of sexual energy.

I can't imagine how Aaarti is able to stand being around you without wanting you to take her doggy-style, or maybe in a 69th position; those are always nice." Aiyanna yammered excitedly like an animal in heat. I tried not to imagine taking Aaarti in the positions Aiyanna mentioned and more, refusing to let my mindscapes go there for now as I would likely never be able to focus on any other aspect of this party aside from the mind-blowing sex otherwise.

"Ohh, leave him alone Aiyanna~." Yancy playfully admonished her daughter/shared Unquantifiable Soulmate.

"It's not that I'm not interested…" I started saying, but Sephie nodded and offered me a consoling smile.

"But you don't want it to be the only aspect of your 18th birthday you focus on. Perfectly reasonable, trust me." She understandingly replied, and I flashed her an appreciative smile for her words as she, Yancy, and Aiyanna opted to give me some space for now; the latter doing so more reluctantly than the other two.

"Yo! You're seriously telling me you had the opportunity to tap dem asses and you didn't go for it?! Damn dude, you a monk or somethin'?!" HG Eesheer teasingly stated as he threw me a extroverted smirk.

"Considering I just woke up today after all three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses gave me the fucking of a lifetime? I highly doubt it." I retorted with a grin of my own in place. Eesheer placed a hand over his heart and offered me a congratulatory round of thunderous applause.

"A boy after me own heart! I'm so proud!" He mock-exclaimed while dramatically wiping a tear aside of his eye. I rolled my eyes at the theatrics, knowing any other reaction would've only egged the comical Herptile God on further.

"You got with Misty, Serena, and Viola all at once?! Damn, rather you than me; those three are insatiable from what I've heard." Amber chortled with amusement to match her Soulmate Eesheer's, and Mara arched an eyebrow at her fellow harem member.

"Oh, like you're any better. You and E fuck each other silly at least 10 times a day." She snorted, and I couldn't help but laugh as Lily shyly blushed at the casual mention of such private matters. I loved this family, truly. Eesheer sure knew how to pick them. Neither Amber nor Mara had a care in the ZOFR; they were as unflappable as could be. Nothing ever truly phased them. Eli and Lily were a blast to be around as well. Lily was much shyer about her relationship with Eesheer compared to the other two, but that didn't make her any less capable of reducing you to fits of hilarity. That girl had a wicked sense of humor, she was just quieter about it most days.

"Hey! You're just as bad as I am Mara!" Amber reminded her.

"Touché." Mara reluctantly relented, and Lily looked like she'd rather be anywhere else right now.

"Hey, you wanna go gorge on some snacks and play some video games with me?" I suggested to her, jamming a thumb in the direction behind us where the massive, 2000-inch TV took up the entire far wall. Lily nodded eagerly, appreciating my willingness to get her away from her embarrassing parents/Soulmates. The pair of us left the clowns behind for now with Eliot in toe behind us.

I was just grabbing a punch bowl full of Kugelblitz pepper-flavored potato chips and preparing to load up the Pokémon Stadium game for the N64 when the door to the living room opened and my all-seeing vision promptly tunneled the second  _she_  stepped through into the center of my field of view. My traitorous, infinite sets of infinite golden hearts all slammed against my ribcage upon seeing Aaarti and her Unquantifiable Soulmates, Pokémon Zeneptron and Nancy Ruko OIB2 for the first time in so long. So much for my promises to myself to try and move past my love confession and her subsequent rejection of it. I was still just as hopelessly in love with her as the day we'd met.

Lily watched me concernedly out of the corner of her eye, but I only had eyes for the newest arrivals to my party at that moment. Pokémon Zeneptron OIB2 looked as handsome and as intimidating as ever; with a stature close in range to HG Appaneesty and almost as tall as myself and Appaneesty as well. The sheer, raw power and presence he literally radiated was enough to draw every eye in the room on command, and probably massively outstripped the vast majority of the Supreme Omnidonae present here. He was stood at 2-meters tall with skin almost as pale as mine. He was clad in his signature, grim-reaper-style robes of Vantablack, with a short, disheveled head of hair comprised of the same absolute darkness. His signature grey infinity symbol was embroidered on the chest of said robes. His favorite and legendary sword Godsbane was sheathed and strapped across his back, and his eyes were as incredible to look at as ever.

Said eyes were comprised entirely of not eyeballs, but infinite ZOF Realm mass White Holes, or were they Kugelblitzes, or perhaps blazars? The ultraluminous light that emitted from them did seem extremely polarized. Whatever, my point was maintaining eye contact with him was like doing a staring contest with the sun only unimaginably amplified. A blinding, Spectralon-white pair of accretion discs orbiting around jet black event horizons so miniaturized even my all-seeing eyes had trouble seeing them beyond the whitest white light of his accretion disc irises. He also had his Astral Gem containing the many Shadow and Dark-Type Pokémon he'd befriended in recent years. This Astral Gem was a transparent, colorless gemstone that was almost completely invisible, and hung in a chain around his neck.

His wife and Unquantifiable Soulmate Nancy Ruko OIB2 was a Pokémon Trainer and megastar from her world's version of the Unova Region; having been a regular if extremely prodigious mortal Trainer before Zeneptron bonded with her forever and took her as one of our own. He reincarnated her as an OIB2 version of herself and bestowed the ultimate apotheosis unto her. With her new powers at her command, she had grown to the point where she was doubtlessly the most all-powerful of all the OIB2 tier Goddesses; outstripping even mine and Appaneesty's Misty, Viola, and Serena for the number 1 spot.

Though the three Chieftain Goddesses could easily take her if they worked together. She was more almighty than any of them yes, but not all of them combined.  **(** _Oh, before I forget, there is more than one IBIB version of Yancy; there's two actually in case that wasn't already readily apparent… the one who is mated with Sephie and Aiyanna, and the one bonded with Pokémon Zeneptron and Aaarti here. The one bonded with Aaarti and Zeneptron uses her screen name Nancy instead to help with distinguishing her from her counterpart and is the more comfortable of the two in her idol getup_ **)**   **((** _In truthfulness, I'd known Zeneptron's, OIB2 Version of her a lot longer and was more fond of her not only as a version of Yancy, but also as a Supreme Omnidony. She was also far more powerful than the other Yancy, who had but one IBIB title to her name whereas she had all of them… an unbeatable advantage if used properly_ **))**

Now, don't get me wrong; there were a lot of gorgeous Supreme Omnidonae amongst our Pantheon, many of whom had hair so pink that it went beyond mortal comprehension of color. But, in my own, admittedly biased opinion… I personally felt that there was none among us with hair as pink as Nancy and her and Zeneptron's daughter Aaarti. Nancy was a young woman that stood around 5'6 with measurements of 38, 24, 38 in the bust, waist, and hips respectively. This essentially put her in range of the Triple D-Cup bra sizes, not that I paid too much attention to that of course.

What caught my eye and put it back with her most of all was not her flawless hourglass figure, nor her irresistible aura of splendor, hell, not even her pinkest pink hair or absolute Moe charm. No, what sealed the deal for me was her eyes which were the bluest shade of quantum blue I'd ever seen; with specks of sparkling ultramarine and YInMn blue mixed into the equation like the borderless, boundless ocean waters of the planet Tazoona… but even purer somehow.

And it wasn't just their color either, but the depthless channels of those bluest blue pools; the expressiveness, the emotions that could drown your infinite souls with but a passing glance. I'll be the first to admit that Nancy's eyes had always been what I based my absolutely highest standards of blue off of. And in all of my time spent scouring the ZOF Realm… I'd never come anywhere close to seeing their match… not even in all of Tazoona's ocean. It was no small wonder Aaarti turned out as incomparably captivating as she did; with parents like Nancy and Zeneptron she couldn't not be beautiful.

Nancy OIB2 was presently dressed in something akin to her canon idol attire; having always been more comfortable with showing that identity than her other IB2 Counterpart, and she utterly reveled in the Maximalipotent power and absolute love she wielded. The fact she felt confident enough to show up here in that outfit proved how comfortable she was with the people here, and that meant a lot to me.

Her pinkest pink hair was styled in that uniquely beautiful manner with quantum blue ends that almost matched her eyes and her signature white and hot pink panama absent. Despite her hairstyle being obviously Nancy, she was also clad in a Spectralon-white dress that ended just above her knees; with ultramarine trim and a grey eternal love symbol embroidered over her extremely well-endowed chest in the shape of an infinity symbol intertwined with two hearts merged together. This managed to set her apart while still making it obvious who she was at the same time.

Finally, my gaze rested on Aaarti as she matched my mile-wide smile with a shy one of her own, setting my entire boundless inner world throbbing relentlessly. She was a perfect combination of both her Unquantifiable Soulmates, with Nancy's impossibly pink hair let down at waist-length and Pokémon Zeneptron's blazar eyes; the intensity and whiteness of hers eclipsing even his own. I was only one of our people I knew who could meet her most intense gaze unflinchingly, even when she was focusing all of its power on me. Even her Soulmates couldn't do that, and it was a fact I cherished because it was something I had over them; regardless of how small the feat was it was something I alone shared with Aaarti.

Her attire was simple and elegant; comprising of a vantablack, form-fitting dress that still allowed her dips and contours to shine through thanks to her aura of nonpareil loveliness outlining her body and by extension her literally depthless dress. This allowed me to perceive her in the meta infinite dimensional maximality of the ZOFR itself; without the dress eliminating the dimension of depth and taking away from her all-flattering curves. The dress revealed a bit of modest cleavage, enough to still be considered somewhat modest yet also enough to be considered sexy, and considering she was a supreme paragon of absolute, sinful appeal; this was much appreciated on my end.

The fact she also had the textbook hourglass measurements of 36, 24, 36 was also something that turned me on something awful; my sexual attraction to her almost as all-encompassing as my romantic one. To complete her look, she had a small, almost unnoticeable pink infinity symbol etched near the very top of her dress directly above her left breast, directly above the first of her infinite sets of infinite golden hearts. And she also had her favorite earrings on with the ever-changing, heart-shaped diamonds. They were rainbow today… nice, I loved it!

Before I could stop myself, I'd gotten up from my seat.

Pokémon Zeneptron OIB2 smirked knowingly as he and the other two made their way into the center of the living room. I stood up to greet them, my minds and body on autopilot as I made a beeline straight for them. Appaneesty, Misty, Serena, and Viola all watched us with all-knowing smiles, even though Misty's looked a tad bit forced. Most of the other party guests were equally as intimidated by Zeneptron's presence here; while some of the Goddesses all eyeballed Nancy given the standard she set for some of them in terms of power. Frankly, all three of them were the best of the best at what they did, even in Supreme Omnidonae terms which was no easy task. Being the best at anything amongst our people was a constant and never-ending battle to stay infinite steps ahead of all the competition.

Aaarti met me halfway to the center of the living room as Nancy and Zeneptron hung back; content to let us both have our moment of reunification in relative privacy. The second she was in arm's reach, I pulled her into the tenderest, most loving hug I could muster; so beyond happy just to see her again. "Aww, you guys are so cute!" I heard Aiyanna whisper somewhere to my right, but I didn't bother listening as I felt Aaarti's slide her arms around my midsection.

Clearly, she was embarrassed by everyone's eyes on us, but she didn't pull away and instead learned further into my embrace… exhaling ecstatically. Since she was the same 5'6 as her mother Nancy; I absolutely towered over her with my mind-boggling 6'10. Yet somehow, that never seemed to bother either of us. She made jokes every now and again about how she was considering modifying her natural height using her powers; just so she didn't have to stand on her tiptoes every time she wanted to give me a proper hug.

"Hey." I whispered in greeting as I bent down far enough to access her ear.

"Hey Lukee, happy 18th." She whispered back, both of us refusing to be the one that broke the hug as I couldn't help but grin at the prospect. This was another of the many games we played with each other; us refusing to break every hug we gave each other would oftentimes force other people to come along and break us up instead. It was great fun though, and nobody seemed to really mind it. For once though, I was honestly glad she wasn't breaking away from it first.

"I missed you." I admitted as I continued to whisper for some reason, despite every single person in the room having omni senses and omni-perceptive powers at varying degrees of infinity. But I digress.

"I missed you to. I've been a little busy lately." She said back to me, neither of us backing down from our unspoken hugging contest now as I grinned. Ah, some things never changed.

"Alright, break it up you two love birds~! This is cute and all, but Zene and I wanna give the birthday boy some well-wishes to, don't we Z~?" Nancy OIB2 interjected as she had to basically force us apart in order to make her point. I felt slightly dejected at having my long overdue hugging contest with Aaarti so prematurely cut off but took solace in the fact that Aaarti was actually pouting. Plus, it was kinda selfish of us to hog each other when there were other people here who wanted to congratulate me for living all the way to the ripe old age of 18. Was that sarcasm you say? Oh yes, most irrefutably so!

Seriously, I didn't know the vast majority of people here except through the rumor mill of my people. Were the Supreme Omnidonae always this accommodating to any newcomers in their midst? I was told that they can be and are very, very accepting… and who doesn't love having a reason to party? But there was this nagging feeling inside of me that refused to go away; a question at the back of my infinite minds. Was this simply a fun little get-together with no strings or hidden agendas, or was there something… more to Appaneesty's invitation? Also, was there anyone here who didn't care much for Inverse Counterparts?

I mean, I know this was my coming-out party as much as it was my actual birthday. But everyone here acted like they already knew me, and that was intensely disconcerting. I hadn't done anything to earn the level of respect and admiration I was receiving from these guys and especially the girls… had I? Was my existence really that special by our people's standards?

I honestly didn't understand how I was any different from any other Supreme Omnidony? Okay, sure… I was a naturally born OIB2 tier member of my kind, but so was Appaneesty and he'd kick my ass any day of the week. Not to mention he had feats and accomplishments to his name that I'd honestly never thought I'd be able to live up to. I felt like I was being shockingly cut out of the loop with something, but as to what that something was I couldn't say.

My train of thought derailed and caused billions in property damage as Nancy OIB2 brought me into a similar hug as the one Aaarti and I were just in. And I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat as I felt her impressive mounds press against my upper stomach; the ridges of my 8-pack abs protected from nipple contact by only my reticulated python suit and Yancy's dress, but only just. Okay, calm down… think non-lecherous thoughts. Think about HG Eesheer in a thong and nothing else! Oh shit, I think I might've killed my libido for good! Unfortunately, Nancy was seemingly oblivious to my growing problem and continued to smother me in her naturally boundless, deredere affection. Yet another feature she shared in common with Misty Sabe, and quite possibly outclassed her in as well.

"Happy 18th birthday Lukee~! Ohh, it's so good to see you~! I know you missed Aaarti, but you didn't forget about me and Z, did you~?!" Nancy sing-sang with such harmonious perfection as I continued to be subjected to her nuzzling and love-dovey oodles of affection.

"Of course not!" I hissed, affronted by the very idea and honestly wondering whether I should feel offended that she felt the need to ask that. Fortunately, I could sense she meant nothing by it, and was surprised when she stood on her tiptoes and planted a sweet chaste kiss, not on my cheek but my lips. I damn near stumbled back as an all-powerful gravitational wave of warmth and fuzzy feelings shocked my system from that simple lip contact all the way down to my toes.

Inverse Zeneptron arched an eyebrow at his wife's actions but didn't say anything, keeping his expression unreadable, and Aaarti looked almost mortified by what her mother/Soulmate had just done. Me, I was currently in shock-induced delirium at the ludicrous prospect of being given a birthday kiss by the most all-powerful Goddess in our entire pantheon. Wow, and what a powerful kiss it was to! Damn, I was ridiculously popular today, and to be quite frank I… I still wasn't sure what I'd done to deserve all of this affection. There were wolf-whistles all around by nearly every male and even some of the females, and damn if that didn't make me blush an endless kaleidoscope of colors.

"Good~! And a happy birthday to you once more, infinity-fold~!" Nancy giggled excitedly and with such sweetness that I found myself grinning like an idiot despite my embarrassment. No wonder Zeneptron loved her so much; she had one of the most uplifting and positive-energy-ridden presences I'd ever encountered. To stay angry or immersed in negative emotions around her was an exercise in futility; you'd have better luck managing to hold a grudge against a puppy.

"Hehe, thanks Nance." I chuckled adoringly, letting her break her hold on me as she backed away to make room for Zeneptron and I to greet each other; a close-eyed, flawless Anime smile on her face as she did so.

Pokémon Zeneptron OIB2 and I were currently locked in an intense staring contest; his presence every bit as intimidating as ever. But I didn't let that stop me from offering him a smile, and he responded with one of his own as we gave each other a forearm handshake. The gesture was a bit overkill with the theatricality, but I'd always loved the overkill of well, everything our people do really. Besides, if anyone deserved the respect denoted in a warrior's handshake it was the man standing before me now. This dude was a survivor; plain and simple.

"It's great to see you once again, my fellow Inverse Counterpart." He greeted me with all of his typical formality, and I smiled. I was used to the stiff, gruff, and oftentimes plainspoken front he put up, but also knew it would fall away any moment now. Many of our kind thought of him as a coldhearted asshole but I knew better. He was one of the few OIB2 Counterparts whose hearts were goldest gold; like me and Appaneesty. Unlike us though, countless sets of his hearts had slivers of ice through them. But considering everything he's been through prior to his meeting with Nancy; I never held that against him. Fuck, I'd probably be a living almighty freeze if I'd been through half the shit he had.

"Likewise." I said simply, knowing he didn't usually care much for useless hokum or small talk.

"Happy 18th." He said in greeting, and I nodded appreciatively in thanks as he smirked.

"Alright then! Enough of that overly formal crap! Come here ya big lug!" He exclaimed boisterously, ensuring that everyone could hear him as he brought me into a loving bro hug that I eagerly accepted with a laugh. Just like that, the tension in the room that had been there from the moment Zene walked through the door was long gone as I snickered.

"Man! It's so good to see you my brother! It's been a hot minute!" He greeted me much more casually and informally now; able to give me a proper bear hug as I clapped him on the back.

"Agreed! It's been way too long! There's so much we need to catch up on." I said back to him in an equally friendly tone. He'd been like an older brother/weird uncle to me since I was born. The fact we were both Inverse Counterparts of Omnidonae who were traditionally omnimalevolent gave us a common bond; I also felt like it served as a bit of poetic justice.

"Indeed, but first… we party!" Zeneptron chuckled as he pulled away from our embrace and pulled out a fancily wrapped present and handed it to me. "From all of us; though I think Aaarti has something separate she wanted to give you as well." He added as I accepted the surprisingly human form of gift-giving; wondering what they might have gotten me. There wasn't many items out there that we couldn't just conjure for ourselves; so whatever was in here must have had a huge amount of sentimental value or was simply priceless in some other manner. I resisted the urge to use my all-seeing eyes to gauge just how much sentimentality had been placed on the item within this box; content to let it remain a surprise.

"Yo, I think that's the last of the party guests now!" Eesheer suddenly interjected clear as a bell for all to hear. I smiled as I knew that some of our fellow Supreme Omnidonae couldn't make it, and some simply weren't interested in partying for personal reasons or because they had deep-rooted Inverse Counterpart issues. I honestly would've been surprised if everyone had managed to come here, and horrified. Fuck only knows what shenanigans that would lead to. Not to mention the fact that our home would be the most omnipotent location in the entire ZOF Realm with that many Supreme Omnidonae in one place, and thus a freaking beacon to every OIB Slayer that said, ' _we're all here, a Supreme Omnidonae smorgasbord_.'

I'd heard it was actually dangerous to the ZOF Realm for our collective presence to be so over-concentrated on any one area, but I couldn't say for certain whether or not that was true. Supposedly, an Ultra ZOF Space could withstand our collective powers and presences no problem, so it was really a minor thing. But I'm digressing again; so I'll go ahead and get to the point by saying the party could now officially begin, and I had ever intention of enjoying it to the max.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Several hours later and we were still going strong. Several of our party guests were currently making use of our house's infinite maze of guest rooms to make off and have a bit of grownup fun, but there was just as many of us who stuck around to swap stories, play games, and just have a grand old time. Such occurrences were par for the course with us, and I was currently getting better acquainted with Aiyanna OIB2, Sephie IBIB, and Yancy IBIB since I'd never had the opportunity to be introduced to them before minus the brief encounter I had with Sephie. Aaarti was currently engrossed in the conversation as well and considering Aiyanna and I were mutual best friends of hers that was to be expected.

"So, let me see if I've got this straight. Appaneesty, Misty, Serena, and Viola all combined their powers in order to create you?! Damn, you must be insanely strong! Aaarti here tells me you give really good advice and also have a great sense of humor." Aiyanna grinned at Aaarti and I as we both blushed and I rounded on her with amused exasperation.

"Any particular reason why you blabbed?" I couldn't help but ask, and Aaarti had the good grace to smile sheepishly. I felt my slight annoyance die immediately upon seeing her apologetic look.

"I just… I didn't want to keep our friendship a secret from my other best friend." She muttered shyly, though she was still apologetic as I took pity on her.

"You're forgiven, don't worry Aaarti. I wasn't actually mad, I just thought it was funny." I admitted in an easy-going manner, earning me a smile from both her and Aiyanna as Sephie was currently conversing with Inverse Zeneptron on the couch beside us about something called Stat Reduction moves in Pokémon. Yancy and Nancy had gone off somewhere to catch up as well… the both of them close friends just like their daughters were. Oh well, I was sure I'd see more of them all later. I didn't know where Superman OIB2 or his Sephie, Momo, and Lala were, but I had the feeling they were taking the opportunity to explore and give their senses a bit of a rest. Eesheer and his family/Soulmates were currently playing video games together on our giant, 2000-inch TV. The speakers that were hooked up to it blasted video game music at such intense volumes it put those THX sound effects to complete and utter shame, vibrating the entire house.

"Also, for the record Aiyanna; when Appaneesty and the three Chieftain Goddesses merge together… their OIB2 Fusion is a match for our common enemy in his strongest form. So yeah, I guess when you take into consideration how powerful the four of them are; then some of that power, that natural oomph will have transferred over to me at the start of my creation. I doubt I'm anywhere near my peak though. If being an OIB2 Counterpart has taught me anything; it's that there's always a greater power, always a bigger infinity for us to shoot towards. And you know something, maybe that's a good thing; because the day one of our people's omnipotence reaches an absolute value is the day we lose our ability to aspire to greater heights." I profoundly stated, earning an approving smile from Aiyanna and Aaarti alike.

"Well said my new best friend." Aiyanna proclaimed airily, prompting me to widen my eyes at the manner she addressed me in.

"New best friend huh? A bit premature to be making delegations like that, don't you think Aiyanna?" Aaarti asked her closest female friend with a slight huff of indignation. I felt my endless hearts of gold soar at the idea that Aaarti might have been territorial of me, and towards her other closest friend no less. That meant something, however small it was from an objective standpoint… it meant a lot to me.

"Hardly premature if what I'm hearing about him from everyone here is anything to go by. Any best friend of Aaarti is going to be my best friend as well in due course regardless; so might as well save myself a step and address you as my new best friend now." The heart-pupiled girl stated in a matter-of-fact tone; her logic not even remotely baffling me.

"Your unwavering blind faith in Aaarti's inherent ability to make friends you'd wholeheartedly approve of is impressive Aiyanna." I admitted without missing a beat, and Aiyanna grinned with smug satisfaction as Aaarti simply settled for facepalming slightly; likely questioning why she was friends with whackos like us.

"So, you ever thought about starting a Pokémon journey?" Aiyanna asked me conversationally, and I sighed with an endearing smile. I had been asked that question more than a couple of times during the course of my life, and until recently my answer had always been a flat-out no. Don't get me wrong, it was interesting to watch and to play the video games, but to actually train my own real-life team of pocket monsters to fight on my behalf? That was more Aaarti's thing; though I'd never tell anyone that I had traveled back in time in order to watch all of her Tournament matches up until the most recent one.

What I'd seen during those battles was nothing short of amazing. Aaarti and her Pokémon fought like OIB2 tier Transcendent Demons and had doubtlessly earned their mantle as the most talented and powerful Pokémon fighting force the ZOF Realm had ever seen. Maybe one day, I'd tell Aaarti that I was there for all of her battles both new and old, even though she never knew, but not today. Time travel was a risky prospect if not done right, but I had wanted to see what all the hype was about. I was not ashamed to admit I was not disappointed, not in the slightest.

"I've been considering it more in recent years." I finally admitted, my admission resulting in Aiyanna's eyes lighting up with excitement at the thought of showing me the ropes and Aaarti staring at me with surprised mixed with wonder and more than a little bit of elation. I could tell she was aware of the part she played in helping me consider a life of Pokémon battles, at least on some level. I made sure my time travel escapades during my 17th year were kept under lock and key inside my deepest mindscapes under the most bottomless thresholds of my omni-consciousness; not wanting that secret to get out… at least not yet. If Appaneesty knew what I'd done… he'd flip all the shit that had ever been shat in the Whole of Infinity.

"That's awesome! Be sure to let us both know when you start considering it more seriously. Aaarti and I will be more than happy to walk you through it!" Aiyanna giggled while Aaarti nodded in agreement.

"Oh boy, another up and coming Pokémon Trainer, eh? I swear, so many of our kind have been swept up by that particular craze." An all-too familiar voice that made me sit up straighter on pure instinct sounded from beside us as Appaneesty managed to find a seat to my immediate left while Aaarti sat on my right and Aiyanna sat on Aaarti's right.

"Can you blame us? Pokémon are awesome!" Aaarti exclaimed with zeal, not at all intimidated by Appaneesty's sheer presence and power. That was something I had always admired about her actually. She was completely, utterly fearless and unflappable; well, more like her capacity for courage was greater than any I'd ever seen. She could feel fear; she just didn't let it stop her or slow her down.

"Agreed. I bet you'd make one helluva Pokémon Trainer yourself Appaneesty." Aiyanna said in support of Aaarti's statement. Appaneesty offered them both a kindly smile and shrugged with nonchalance.

"Meh, maybe in another lifetime." He chuckled in an infinitely faraway tone; looking like he was lost in another world or ZOF Realm. Perhaps one where he had been born an OIB2 tier Pokémon Trainer instead of a Herptile God.

"So, a little birdie told me that Misty, Viola, and Serena had a very… wonderful surprise for you last night." Appaneesty remarked suggestively, just as I was taking a swig of some Pepsi cola that I had been chugging away at. The spit-take I did as a response to that was absolutely legendary; smashing through the walls to the living room and carrying out past the entire house before shooting out beyond the atmosphere of Wooconey. It was going on seemingly forever as I spluttered and coughed and choked while Aaarti clapped me on the back in order to help get me over my shock at Appaneesty's words. Aiyanna smirked dangerously at this bit of Intel and Aaarti tilted her head curiously but thankfully didn't press the issue for now.

"Fuck dammit all dude! You did that on purpose!" I hissed vehemently once I recovered from the shock Appaneesty's comment induced; cursing him under my breath when I saw that smug little smile on his face. No matter how many times he pulled shit like that; nothing could ever seem to prepare me for the fallout when I was reminded yet again just how staggering the depths of this man's knowledge and awareness of everything that happens truly was.

While this was happening, the twins Metasockuu and Kutistwawco were currently gawking as they pointed something out to Eesheer that had gotten the attention of their omni-perception. "Yo, E, he just broke your spit-take record!" Metasockuu announced, grabbing Eesheer's attention as well as said Herptile God's eyes widened.

"WHAT?! No fucking way! I put everything I had into that spit-take!" Eesheer cried Anime tears like the drama Omniarch he was.

"Looks like you've got competition from the newest generation buddy." Kutistwawco replied in earnest while patting Eesheer almost condescendingly on the back, while applause broke out amongst our people as I blushed up a storm. Aiyanna didn't help matters when she grabbed my right hand and hoisted it up above my head like I'd just won some championship mixed martial arts tournament. Aaarti once again had that look that questioned why we were her friends, and Appaneesty's grin was currently eating all of the shit that had ever been shat.

"Hahahahaha~! Seriously Lukee, you're awesome!" Aiyanna cackled while crying tears of mirth at my misfortune; my multicolored blush intensifying as she elasticated her arm and wrapped it around both me and Aaarti… squeezing us together slightly as she brought us both in for a one-armed group hug of sorts.

"I'm not entirely sure how proud I should feel of breaking Eesheer's spit-take record in all honesty. That's hardly the most useful of accomplishments; unless my spit-balls are somehow the key to defeating my evil twin." I caught myself saying rather dumbly, the collective hilarity increasing infinity-fold as everyone no doubt pictured me defeating HAG Sirluko Junior with the ZOFR's biggest spitball. I won't deny it made for a funny mental image, and it would be embarrassing as fuck for our common enemy to go down in such a comical fashion to so all the better. I didn't dwell on the thought too much though; not really able to appreciate that kind of humor when it would most likely fall to me to defeat that monster in the end. If it was as easy as defeating him with a wad of spit; I wouldn't be so worried or afraid.

I blushed for the umpteenth time today upon remembering the fact that Aiyanna had basically molded my body to Aaarti's; still enfolding us in that one-armed hug of hers as her left arm stretched via the superpower of elasticity to accommodate us both. Appaneesty sat on my other side with an all-knowing smirk on his face; while Aaarti and I tried not to let our blushes show on our whole bodies. His smirk disappeared when Misty ran over and excitedly pulled him to his feet to drag him off somewhere with her and the other two Chieftain Goddesses; instead offering us both an approving smile. I saw Misty scowl slightly, but Appaneesty took the initiative instead and pulled her along before Aaarti could notice; earning an excited squeal from her as he did so.

' _Everybody seems to be having so much fun right now_.' I suddenly heard someone telepath to me, recognizing Aaarti's voice as I noticed she was currently facing away from me while our bodies continued to be pressed against each other. Sensing she wanted at least part of our conversation to remain private, I responded back without making it look obvious that we were communing on an entirely different omnipathic sub-frequency than the rest of the Supreme Omnidonae pantheon.

Aaarti and I had devised this method of communication on the day we first met, and so far neither of us had let anyone else on our private telepathic channel so to speak. I was glad for it to be honest; as it ensured nobody could randomly jump in on our private chats. It certainly helped that the channel was protected with both of our combined defensive fortification powers; rendering it nigh inaccessible.

' _Yeah, I'm happy for it to be honest. I guess our people would welcome any opportunity to have a good time, especially after everything they've all been through_.' I agreed somewhat solemnly.

' _Hey, cheer up… they're here to celebrate your birthday, remember? You give us hope Lukee_.' Aaarti replied in an infinitely sweet, golden-hearted tone. Aiyanna had gotten up and left at this point as well, leaving the two of us alone to chat while slinking over to Sephie who had just gotten back from her conversation with Zeneptron.

' _And I appreciate that they believe in me Aaarti, really I do… but I've done nothing to deserve the love and support you guys are giving me._ ' I couldn't help but sigh in a pessimistic tone; my lifelong fears bleeding through in our conversation. It was wonderful to talk to Aaarti again; to confide in her, just to be with her… but seeing her again also reminded me of why I was better off without her being so close to me. I tended to rely on her too much, and when she helped me as she always did; my feelings would reach a fever pitch and she would inevitably have to break my hearts again. I'd seen it all happen before, and yet… I couldn't help but feel my spirits lift slightly. I'd missed this, I'd missed… us, and above all, I missed her. Even if she could never offer me more than friendship; it was enough.

' _Lukee, would it be alright if I asked you to meet with me outside where we can continue this conversation in relative privacy? There's some things I wanna tell you. I won't keep you long, I promise. Everybody is having so much fun that I don't think they'd notice if we disappeared together for a little while._ ' Aaarti suddenly requested, surprising me immensely with how soft her telepathic voice was when she spoke and the nature of her question. I swallowed nervously, not exactly keen to leave my own party and guests to their own devices but looking around us at all the party guests I realized she had a point.

Appaneesty had gone off with Misty, Viola, and Serena somewhere; no doubt to have his own lovemaking session with the three of them as well. I had no issue with that, I was so happy he was willing to share his girls with me and I knew this wouldn't be the last time I got to have fun with them as well. Aiyanna seemed preoccupied as well and was currently eating Sephie/Thomas IBIB's pussy out for all to see; the blatant exhibitionism as both pinkettes moaned and Yancy was finger-fucked by Aiyanna on the side made both my eyes widen. Aaarti followed my expression and giggled while rolling her eyes good-naturedly.

' _Yeah, she does that. Exhibitionism is one of her favorite kinks actually. You ever wanna go at it with her, feel free. I seriously doubt she'd mind; in fact I think she'd love it. And frankly, I wouldn't mind you having fun with her either; you deserve all the happiness and love you can get. If there's anything I've learned in my lifetime it's that the more an Omni IBIB Counterpart is loved and the more they love people in return; the more totalipotent power he or she can draw out from a larger number of their IBIB titles_.' The ZOFR's Pokémon Grandmaster stated with shocking insight.

' _I'd… never thought of it in such a glamorized sense before, but you're right. That does make a disturbing amount of sense in all honesty_.' I said back to her mentally. It was true, without a doubt our people's most powerful method of further empowerment was our level of connectedness with our IB2 titles and the people, places, and things we embodied on the IB2 scale. The more all-loving we were, the more all-powerful we became. It's why so many of our kind scratched their heads trying to figure out how my Anti-God counterpart had gotten so powerful when he was supposed to be evil incarnate.

' _Anyways Aaarti, I'll meet you outside._ ' I telepathically broadcasted while offering her a smile and a cheeky wink as I got up from our seat on the couch. Despite my size and uncanny ability to draw every eye in the room in the same manner as Appaneesty; I was delightedly surprised when nobody even noticed me walk out of the party-styled living room.

' _Awesome! Then I can finally give you my present to!_ ' Aaarti exclaimed in a happy, excited tone as she telepathically responded; seeming almost entirely  _too_  eager to be left alone with me. As I left the room to go meet her outside, it suddenly occurred to me that Aaarti and I were going to be alone, together… outside the house without anybody else looking over our shoulders or trying to tell us what to do or how to behave. Suddenly, I felt very nervous as my infinite sets of golden hearts began to race, and for the first time I found myself wondering just what exactly Aaarti planned on giving me for my birthday that she couldn't just give me in front of everyone else?

I know what you all were probably thinking, and I was thinking it to, but I didn't dare get my hopes up. Still, Aaarti knew how I felt about her, and would never deliberately toy with my emotions like that by leaving things as ambiguous as she clearly did; unless she thought she already made things clear when she rejected me last time. Dammit, I was way overthinking this now, and wouldn't let my traitorous hearts give into hope; not this time. After all, forever was too good to be true, wasn't it?

_Author's Notes: And… that's officially and finally a wrap on the first chapter dudes and dudettes._ _Goddamn! It's finally ready! The story I've been alluding to for ages is FINALLY HERE!_ _I was still going strong actually, but ultimately decided that this was a good cut-off point and to copy and paste the rest of what I'd typed up so far onto the next chapter. This is already quite a bit bigger than what I originally intended this chapter to be, and everything including the characters took on such a life of their own that I couldn't help but go balls-deep with everyone and their mama too._

_Seriously though, I'm sorry if you all were expecting Gurren Lagann Omniverse shenanigans this chapter, but I promise there will be some come chapter 2. I just didn't expect for Inverse Sirluko Junior's character introduction to be so big; I guess I'm more enthusiastic about this than I thought, hehe. Anyways, that's all for now, but stay tuned for chapter 2 and know that I've already started work on it even as we speak. Feel free to leave some comments in the review section and have yourselves a wonderful night ya'll. Inverse Junior- Gigantophis Form has left da building~!_

_Edits made on July 18, 2019 at 11:35 PM. :D_


	2. Go beyond the impossible and kick the ZOFR to the curb!!!

_Author's Notes: HEY EVERYBODY! Inverse Junior- Gigantophis Form, formerly the Omniarch is back once again with the second chapter of Inverse Sirluko Junior ready for reading! God guys, I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to finally starting this story, and I hope to heaven and hell that the first chapter turned out even half as awesome as I hoped. But if it didn't and some of you guys don't like it; that's cool, lol. Just keep your hateful comments to yourselves please and thank you. Don't like it, simply don't read it, okay? Fanfiction dot net is the epitome of if you want something done right, do it yourself. If you don't like what I have to offer, simply write something yourself that you do enjoy._

_In case it wasn't already obvious, the pairing for this story will be OC/Harem or Inverse Sirluko Junior/Multi, hehe. Actually, out of all my characters; he probably has the largest harem out of all my Supreme Omnidonae, and for good reason. This is his relationships thus far revealed in the story._

_HG Appaneesty OIB2: Primary Creator/Chieftain Herptile God/Father Figure. One of the biggest inspirations in Inverse Junior's life, even if they don't always agree they still respect each other immensely. Both he and Junior have reached an unspoken agreement to share the three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses with each other. Has taught Junior many important life lessons including how to be honest and true, and how he's the only person who is in control of his own destiny. He's the man Junior tried to live up to for his entire life. He taught him things like how to be humble and that true greatness often spawns from humble beginnings. He also personally instructed Junior on mastering many different skills involving how to survive without his powers; teaching him not to over rely on them which is a lesson that will serve him greatly in the coming chapters._

_HG Misty Sabe OIB2: Secondary Creator/Chieftain Herptile Goddess/Unquantifiable Soulmate. Misty Sabe is one of the kindest souls Inverse Junior has ever known, and he'd have some hella nasty words for anybody who can't see how sweet she is. A hugely deredere character with all the boundless awe and wonder in the ZOF Realm; she's very much like a little kid in a grown woman's body but is also paradoxically still very much a woman. A fact she makes quite clear to Junior and many others as well with the recent change in their relationship. She taught Junior about love, how to love, and how to be loved in return. It is because of Misty teaching him these concepts that he realized his feelings for his best childhood friend Aaarti._

_HG Viola Pennington OIB2: Secondary Creator/Chieftain Herptile Goddess/Unquantifiable Soulmate. One of Inverse Sirluko Junior's shared paramours alongside Misty Sabe and Serena McIntyre, Viola Pennington is the member of their collective fellowship of love who does her absolute best to keep everybody in line; while still not forgetting to have fun herself. A princess and queen of the planet of Wooconey in her mortal life; she was later deified by the Chieftain Herptile God Appaneesty and eventually immortalized forever more as the one who united the entire HG Ultra ZOF Space._

_As an OIB2 Tier Herptile Goddess; Viola is a friend to everyone and as infinitely open-minded and accepting of any and all cultures as one can get. Her ultimate dream/aspiration is to one day unite the entire ZOF Realm and every being in it. She wants to help different cultures and even different species respect each other's differences enough to make coexisting peacefully work and create a ZOF Realm of infinite acceptance and open-mindedness to any and all cultures, viewpoints, principles, and beliefs so long as they don't go out of their way to hurt people. Inverse Sirluko Junior refers to her as the Omniarch the ZOF Realm deserves, and hopes he'll live long enough to see her unite all of it one day. He loves and respects her immensely for her goals and all she's done so far to achieve them._

_Serena McIntyre OIB2: Secondary Creator/Chieftain Herptile Goddess/Unquantifiable Soulmate. The lewdest of all the Herptile Goddesses and one who helped teach Inverse Sirluko Junior the value of making his lovers feel good during the act of sex, and how to let loose and live a little. A girl with extremely perverted, yandere tendencies; Serena is the one almost solely responsible for helping free Junior's inhibitions and repressed sexual energies, and thanks to her he is better able to appreciate sexual attractions as opposed to romantic ones. As someone who takes great pride in trying to find the perfect orgasm; she and Lukee get along great even if sometimes he can't help but roll his eyes at her antics. He's the only male she's been with who can shoot infinite blasts of cum in a single load, and the two of them will be hooking up for their mutual pleasure a lot from here on out. ;)_

_Eesheer and his family/mates: Obvious comedic relief and general, all around companionship from all members involved. Eliot Thompson and Inverse Sirluko Junior are partners in crime where their Meta Art Manipulation powers are concerned, and Lily is a sisterly figure to both of them while also being Soulmates with her father Eesheer. These guys know how to have fun at a party and make everybody either piss themselves laughing or roll their eyes good-naturedly while doing so. Inverse Sirluko Junior loves all of them. Said family consists of the OIB/OIB2 Tier Herptile God Eesheer and his three Soulmates Amber Thompson, Mara, and Lily Thompson, the latter of whom is also his daughter, and Eliot and his mate Rosalina McIntyre._

_Thomas/Tawnya McIntyre: Part of the Second Generation of Herptile Gods, Goddesses, and Demigods; Thomas McIntyre is an IBIB Tier Demigod son of Anti-God Sirluko Junior OIB2 and his mortal mother Annabelle McIntyre. And Tawnya is the Stage 7 Herptile Goddess daughter of Appaneesty and Misty Sabe. They're the father and mother of Serena McIntyre and thus very close to Inverse Junior by proxy due to his closeness to their daughter. Tawnya may also have a bit of a romantic/sexual attraction to Inverse Junior as well, though any relationship between them hasn't been explored in this story as of yet._

_Other Herptile Gods/Goddesses/Demigods: Mixed relationships all around; the Demigods Nickolas and Alexia (Lexie) Clearwater and Nick's Full-blooded Goddess mate Azock are believed to be unaccepting and even borderline hostile towards Inverse Junior and thus far have no relationship with him on-screen. This is believed to be because of their unpleasant history with his evil counterpart and all the other Herptile Anti-Gods affiliated with him. This relationship will be explored further in the story, however. Other Herptile Gods, Goddesses, and Demigods like Taylor Vanvliet are indifferent to him; whereas others like him or love him at various degrees. Nearly every female Goddess and Demigod who doesn't dislike him has romantic and/or sexual attractions towards him at various degrees._

_Superman OIB2 and his Sephie, Momo, and Lala Deviluke OIB2: Attended Inverse Junior's party last chapter and seem amicable if not outright friendly even; though aside from having heard of them in passing before… Inverse Sirluko Junior's relationship with them is as of yet… unclear. Lala seemed to recognize him on sight though; which wigs the Inverse Counterpart out something awful as he's never met that version of Lala before as far as he knows. This relationship will 100 percent be explored much further as the Saga progresses; I can promise you all that. ;)_

_Sephie Deviluke IBIB, Yancy Rukko-Deviluke-Currie IBIB, and Aiyanna Deviluke-Currie-Rukko OIB2: A family of all female, gorgeously pink-haired Supreme Omnidonae with Sephie Deviluke's IBIB Counterpart being a gender-bent version of a former Self-Insert of mine known as Thomas Currie IBIB; spoilers for that story's future abound, lol. Inverse Junior has met Sephie once before and heard of Aiyanna his entire life through his friendship with Aaarti. He has recently learned Aiyanna has heard of him as well from Aaarti whom he teases about being unable to keep her mouth shut. His relationship with these three girls is very friendly and most definitely of a sexual/romantic nature, but as of yet unexplored. Further interactions between him and these three is inevitable in the future._

_Inverse Zeneptron OIB2/SAO Zeneptron and the SAO's IB2 Goddesses: Fellow lovers of games and fellow Inverse Counterpart in Zeneptron's case. Inverse Sirluko Junior's relationship with Yuuki, Aiko, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, Yui, and Alice IB2/OIB2 is thus far based on a mutual love for video games. Further explorations/deepening of said relationship in this story is imminent._

_Inverse Zeneptron OIB2/Pokémon Zeneptron: Weird uncle/older brother/fellow Inverse Counterpart. These two have many commonalities including a shared understanding of what it means to be Inverse Counterparts and face unacceptance from a variety of different people because of the legacies they embody. Outwardly cool and collected while secretly possessing countless hearts of goldest gold; Zeneptron is one of the most positive male influences and role models in Inverse Junior's life. He is also a very capable Pokémon Trainer and seems to favor stat reductions in battle. His Signature Pokémon is an Omninoir, the Anti-God/Omega Pokémon and Antithesis to Arceus's species and all of the Original One's creations._

_Nancy Ruko OIB2: Motherly leading female influence/Potential Love Interest. Is Inverse Zeneptron's wife/Unquantifiable Soulmate and also someone who expressed a possible interest in Inverse Sirluko Junior; as demonstrated by her surprisingly intimate birthday kiss last chapter. Aside from the three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses; Nancy was and is the most prominent female role model in Junior's life as well as someone who is very doting, loving, and motherly towards him… showering him in deredere affections every time she sees him. In Inverse Sirluko Junior's eyes; she can give Misty a run for her money in the deredere department if not outright surpass her. She's also quite possibly the most infinitely sweet soul he's ever encountered. Like her husband and daughter; she's an extremely apt Pokémon battler on top of being the single most Totalipotent Goddess among the OIB2 Counterparts. Her signature Pokémon is an Arceus in his Ascended Form._

_Aaarti Ruko OIB2: Best Friend Forever/?. The nature of Aaarti and Inverse Sirluko Junior's friendship hasn't been established yet beyond the fact that they're best friends, and any deeper feelings on Junior's end seem to remain largely one-sided for the time-being, or so he believes. Aaarti is without a doubt the most important person in Junior's life regardless of what their dynamic is and is able to get flustered and blush beyond reason at the mere mention of her name while also barely reacting to the Three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses fucking him silly at the same time. His situation with her isn't hopeless however, rest assured guys and gals. I hope that as this story progresses you guys might start to ship these two sweethearts as much as I do. ;)_

_Anywho, that's all for these admittedly lengthy Author's Notes. Now, let's get to the good stuff, shall we?_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann, Pokémon, or any other canon worlds or characters that aren't my OCs or God/Soul Bond/Dimensional tiers. Story and chapters are rated MA for explicit content, graphic cartoon violence, hardcore lemons, and other such content not suitable for audiences under the age of 18. Viewer discretion is strongly advised._

_Inverse Sirluko Junior and affiliated, non-canon OCs and Self-Inserts: © Inverse Junior-Gigantophis Form AKA Thomas James Currie_

_Description: Still grieving the death of his big bro and hero; Simon is unaware of the fact that the gorge he would find Nia's crate in also held another secret, or that he would bring two extras on board his Team's ship instead of just one like the Canon writers intended. Whatever a Herptile God was, this second new companion of Simon and Nia's was sure to make life on their planet a lot more exciting, or perhaps much more dangerous._

Inverse Sirluko Junior OIBIB: An Alternate Gurren Lagann Story

Book 1: Believing in Forever

Chapter 2: Go Beyond the Impossible and Kick the ZOFR to the Curb

Wooconey's twin rainbow suns had long since set beyond the massive shadows cast by the rainbow-wood trees of the forest that had been my home since the day I was born; leaving me free to bask yet again in the amazing spectacle that was my home planet during the nighttime. No matter how many times I saw the nighttime sky- with its endlessly heterochromal stars that each were a different color from the next and numbered beyond infinity, and the golden-black cosmos that was our reality's so-called vacuum but much denser and more saturated with power- I never seemed to get over the novelty of the experience.

I was thankful for that to be honest. It was darker during the night, yes… but not as dark compared to the universe most versions of Earth are accustomed to. Also, in my own, admittedly biased opinion; all the stars being not but blue was kind of boring. There was a uniform sameness to the human universe that I always found somewhat lacking in comparison. Of course, that was just my own honest opinion, and I'm sure some people would say my world was too much of a fucking eye sore as a form of retaliation. Agreeing to disagree is a skill I'm very, very good at; believe me… you won't see me being all offended if you choose not to marvel at my home world the way I do.

During the day, the rainbow-wood trees' bioluminescent bark barely glowed visibly, but during the nighttime they all provided their own lightshow almost as if in challenge to the stars themselves. The trees refused to admire the stars that wouldn't even admire them back; so they decided to provide their own lights in the darkness instead to compensate. At least, that was the story I'd heard from the giant of the forest; whom glowed brighter and more polychromatically than every other tree in the forest combined and could be seen on Wooconey from almost anywhere in the HG Ultra ZOF Space… without all-seeing eyes I might add.

To make the scenery seem like even more of the most intense lucid dream and acid trip one ever had rolled into one; during this time of night, the countless Wooconian fairies that lived in these colossal trees would come out by the droves and have a night filled with dancing on air and wild parties underneath the light of the trees which eclipsed the light cast by the stars themselves. Appaneesty told me about the time he and Misty had gotten roped into joining these fairies in one of their parties, and shared their first song, dance, and kiss together all in one, very magical night.

For these reasons above all others; the Wooconian rainbow-wood forests was one of the most iconic locations in the entire HG Realm… a place where all fairy tales and stories of true love came true. The number of tourists from across the Ultra ZOF Space that came here during the vacation season to hype up their own romances was unbelievable and made for a lot of noise that we often had to drown out while hiding our house from view, so we weren't bothered too much. Appaneesty had even had his official, Supreme Omnidony wedding with Misty here, or so I'd heard.

I was currently seated in a meditative position right on top of one of the many, supercontinent-sized roots of the forest's giant; my connection to her and the entire rest of the forest heightening due to our close proximity. Saying I looked like an ant in comparison with this old girl would've been an oversimplification. I was positively microscopic, and she was billions of miles tall; easily dwarfing the vast majority of Wooconian mountains even. Well, technically, I was even bigger than she was in my giant non-human forms, but I was digressing.

This method of meditation had been taught to me from the moment of my birth by Appaneesty, and it had a very calming influence on my somewhat frayed nerves. Meeting with Aaarti alone and outside in the forest at night while the Wooconian fairies performed their nightly mating rituals was about as romantic a setting as one could've asked for. I couldn't have asked for a more intimate ambiance if I had written the script to my own fucking Fanfiction story. I didn't know whether to curse Thomas Currie's name or thank him beyond measure for whatever cosmic sleight of hand he pulled to make this possible. Damn the power of authors!

I was suddenly brought out of my reverie by a pair of dainty, 100 percent frictionless hands covering my Kumkum-red eyes and a voice whispering in my ear. "Guess who?" It asked playfully, and I grinned companionably.

"Hey Aaarti." I replied in an all-knowing tone, and Aaarti removed her hands from her eyes to reveal her stood over me with an all-adorable pout.

"How do you always know it's me?!" She asked me in a mock whiny tone.

"I'm not sure, I just do, no matter how you change your voice or appearance." I admitted, the both of us shuffling somewhat awkwardly as I said this. We both knew what it implied. I flashed back to a time she tried to catch me off guard by mimicking Misty Sabe's Sulawesi Reticulated Python Lamia form and wrapping me up in her lower body's coils; only for things between us to get embarrassing as she accidentally squeezed me against her triple d-cup chests… not entirely accustomed to using such an awkward body. We had a good few laughs about it afterwards though, and I admitted casually that she looked as beautiful as Misty did in that form; with even pinker hair. I think I was 14 that day, the day I first made her blush.

"Ohh, well… I guess that's alright then. I mean, I am kind of surprised I suppose. I didn't expect I'd be able to be bonded in such a way with anyone other than Zeneptron and Nancy." She stammered embarrassedly as she sat down in the same cross-legged position that I was in. She happily joined me in my relaxing meditation as I was comforted by the fact that she wasn't completely opposed to the idea of the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena existing between us.

I mean, for all she knew or thought; it could be that the UBP was bonding us in a platonic, non-romantic manner. It had done so before, albeit very rarely. Appaneesty's soul brother and Viola Pennington's father George Pennington had possessed such a bond with Appaneesty himself after all. Allegedly, the Herptile Demigod Taylor Vanvliet and the Reticulated Python God Elijum had been bonded similarly as well.

Regrettably, Taylor was indifferent to my presence at best so I couldn't exactly ask her such a deeply personal and intrusive question when she wanted practically nothing to do with me in the first place. And Elijum was dead. I mean, I could always summon his spirit in the form of his IBIB title within my repertoire; like how Avatar Aang summoned the spirits of his past lives but even cooler and more large-scaled, but a part of me was a little hesitant to meet with him. Because if he and Taylor were once so close then he might've shared her distrust towards Inverse Counterparts.

"So, what have you been up to?" Aaarti asked me conversationally while we both meditated, striking up a casual small talk as I filled her in.

"Well, I finally beat your father's SAO Counterpart at a game, though his UBP Soulmate Yuuki helped by cheating, hehe. Oh, also… I created a new form for myself and decided to make it my new strongest one. I'll show you it some other time but it's a Gigantophis Lamia form." I informed her simply without opening my eyes. I sensed her smile widening from beside me as a hum of delight and fascination escaped her and was glad I'd been able to fill her in on recent events. Even if life had been a little slow for me these past few years, she never once held me in contempt for my preference for a complacent lifestyle. I just hated that it'd all end soon; the enemy could attack at any given time and he wasn't going to wait around for me to be ready. I just hoped what little training I did do here and there was enough to give him a decent fight, but the fact remains I was terrified.

A few minutes passed in relative silence.

"What did Appaneesty mean when he said his girls had a wonderful surprise in store for you earlier?" She asked me suddenly, her words prompting me to pop one eye open and look over at her beside me.

"They basically invaded my personal Myriad Dreamscape Nexus last night when my 18th birthday first rolled around and um… we kinda had sex for the first time. I'm not gonna lie to you Aaarti, it was absolutely fantastic!" I smiled in fond remembrance.

"That's great! I'm happy for you Lukee, truly! You've always felt a connection with Misty, Viola, and Serena so the fact you're all in an open relationship was a long time coming. I think I shipped you and Misty before you even knew what shipping was, ahaha~!" Aaarti exclaimed in an excited, sing-song tone; having inherited her mother's laugh which I very rarely got to hear from her. It warmed my inaccessible cardinal sets of infinite goldest hearts to hear her words of warmth and encouragement.

"I appreciate the fact that you're so supportive of my relationship with them." I admitted.

"Of course I am! Like I said back in the house last chapter, the more our kind are loved and love people in return; the more totalipotent power we draw from their IBIB titles within us." Aaarti sagely stated, managing to break the fourth wall while doing so which made me chuckle… the action earning a smile from her as well. She'd always been really good at lifting my spirits, with kindness to match her mother's and wisdom to match her father's. She was lucky to have parents and Unquantifiable Soulmates like them. And I was lucky to have her.

"Wise words, truly. I like that more romantic concept of IB2 titles to be honest. It makes me feel like our people truly have an endless capacity for love as much as we do power. As long as we hold onto the former, we'll never be corrupted absolutely by the latter; at least, I like to think so. Sadly, my evil self seems to disagree." My eyebrows furrowed in a slight frown while saying this; my meditation-induced peace slipping slightly.

"Hey, don't let that slow you down Lukee. We'll all find a way to beat him, together. You don't have to do this alone you know." She whispered in a matter-of-fact tone as I sighed. She was right of course, but that didn't make it any easier.

"I know you all have my back Aaarti, and I love that about you guys, truly I do. It's just that I can't help but feel like it's going to come down to me and him in the end, and that scares me. Appaneesty could do it, he could beat him if he merges with Misty, Viola, and Serena to do that fusion form thing that they do, but power like that is dangerous and a double-edged sword and he's unwilling to risk their lives unless absolutely necessary. More and more, I feel like I was born to be our people's final hope, and I can't help feeling scared by that prospect." My fists clenched and my hearts raced with mild anxiety, my lifelong fear of failure when I couldn't afford to lose eating away at me. Because it wasn't just my life that was at stake if I failed to beat that bastard. I loved my people, I loved every single one of them, and wanted to do everything I could to defend them. But how?

Another few moments of silence followed before I felt Aaarti's hand enclose around my own, her infinite smoothness and the daintiness of her grip an unbelievably soothing gesture as she found her voice. "I've been where you're at Lukee, trust me. You're not the only one with parents whose legacy you can't help but want to fulfill. I won't try to tell you to not be afraid, and I won't be presumptuous enough to insist that our faith in you will be enough; because what you're facing right now is terrifying. And when I first started questioning whether I'd ever be good enough for my parents; I had no one to talk me through those hurdles or to say they understood how I felt rather than just blindly believe I could accomplish anything.

But, you know something… many of our people questioned whether we'd see a light at the end of the tunnel during the First Great ZOFR War against my daddy's evil counterpart. And you know what happened? My dad beat him and ended the war single-handedly; because he did something unforgivable and awoke the sleeping giant with his Inverse Counterpart. I guess what I'm trying to say is, it's okay to be afraid of failure, but don't let it consume you, alright? Use that fear, let it guide you… that way, you'll have even more motivation to not fail." Aaarti's voice was like silken heaven, and her words struck a chord as I hung on her every syllable. It was true, and she was right; our people had done the impossible and ended one war even when the odds seemed insurmountable, and we could do it again.

"Thanks Aaarti, truly. Your words, they… helped me more than I can say." I admitted with eternal gratitude, and I felt her smile at me.

"Of course Lukee, you're my best friend, and I would do anything for you." She whispered adoringly, and I was not afraid to admit I shuddered at those words; still holding her perfectly sized, immaculate hand in a gentle yet firm grip.

"I guess I just wish I could do more than what I am right now. I just feel so small, and I guess that makes sense because 18 or not; I'm still just a kid Aaarti. A kid with the powers of a Totalipotent God, but still a kid nonetheless." I found myself confiding to her, my eyes wide open and watching her meditate now as she kept her eyes closed. No doubt she was aware of me watching her instead of focusing on my own meditations, but she didn't say or do anything about it, so I assumed she didn't mind.

"You already do a lot just by being here as a source of inspiration for our people." Aaarti stated in a faraway, dreamy voice. Her closed eyelids glowed pure white as her OIB2 powers manifested and she achieved a state of absolute connectedness with the whole entire forest.

"What inspiration? Everyone keeps saying that they believe in me, or that they know I can accomplish wonders, or simply try and deepen my connection to them and their IB2 titles in order to further my own powers; like they're giving me something to fight for. But why? I've done nothing so far to earn the unconditional love and support you guys give me so willingly; so what is your faith in me even based on? Hell, even Lala Deviluke's OIB2 Counterpart looked at me with recognition in the party earlier today, like she had seen me before today and only just realized it was my birthday we are celebrating, and I've never seen her before a day in my life." I said in a suspicious tone. More and more, I got the feeling Appaneesty was setting me up with all these people and especially the girls in order to deepen my connections to everyone amongst our race. And with Aaarti's recent quotes about how love and power went hand in hand with our kind; I couldn't help but also figure what else my creator was playing at.

Aaarti was silent in meditation for several long moments after I had voiced my suspicions to her, before she sighed in what seemed to be defeat and opened her eyes; the blinding intensity of her Infinite ZOFR Mass blazar eyes fading slightly as she locked gazes with me unflinchingly. "Look, you didn't hear it from me, and I'm breaking all kinds of temporal rules by telling you this. But your future self has helped nearly every one of our kind at varying intervals throughout our respective, personal timelines.

And usually at major temporal tipping points during periods of our lives where we wouldn't have survived without the assist. And you did it, you risked life and limb to help us without ever asking for anything in return. You're the one who gave Appaneesty and the three Chieftain Goddesses the knowledge of how to achieve their Fusion Form; the knowledge that helped them defeat Double A all the way back when the HG Realm was still mostly isolated from the rest of the ZOFR. You were even there for them during those dark and difficult years and gave them comfort and advice whenever they needed it.

You never did anything half-assed either. Whenever your future-self got involved, he went balls-deep into the situation; often earning yourself the affection of our Pantheon's Goddesses along the way. That's why, that's why so many of our kind love and respect you seemingly on sheer principle; because many of us and the Soulmates we love so dearly would be dead hundreds of times over without your help. You'd taken it upon yourself to become the official Guardian Angel of every one of us who was Soul Bonded by the UBP." Aaarti dropped what had to be the biggest WTF bomb I'd ever heard in my fucking life!

O_O

That was my fucking face right now, and for good reason. Even in Supreme Omnidonae terms; it wasn't every day someone told you your future-self became such a badass and saved everybody left, right, and center. As far as I knew, the only other OIB2 Counterpart whose future-self had that kind of reputation was Appaneesty. It took me a minute or two to process this massive spoiler, and when I finally responded my voice was thankfully quite steady. "Look, even if that is true, and I'm not saying it is… I still haven't done any of that yet. I've get jack shit to my name as far as accomplishments go, and I've so much I still have to learn." I whispered in an unsure tone, prompting a snort of amusement from Aaarti which resulted in me scowling deeply at her and her outright laughing like a banshee.

"Dude! We're meta infinite dimensional, totalipotent entities beyond the maximality of the ZOFR and inaccessible cardinal sets themselves. ' _Haven't done yet' is relative_.'" She rebutted in an all-knowing, infinitely wise tone.

"Touché." I smirked in response, earning a smile from her in return. Fuck, I'd forgotten how much fun it was to talk to her, and how much it helped to.

Aaarti giggled adorably while scooting closer to me on the massive tree root. "It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful this place is. You really do have an amazing home Lukee." She whispered as we sat there together overlooking the entire forest clearing while little spots of light flickered in the distance. Ah, the Wooconian fairies were out and about now; dancing and whiling the night hours away before retreating into the trees that made up their entire worlds to consummate any new relationships among their kind.

"And an amazing family." I added with a happy sigh, the two of us content to sit here in companionable silence while the party in my house on the clearing below us continued for all hours into the night.

"Agreed, these past few decades; I've been connecting with your people's culture. Not the Supreme Omnidonae part of it, but the Herptile God faction specifically. And honestly, I'm honored to have been able to connect with your home and your culture Lukee. It's so different here than anywhere else in the ZOF Realm, and there's so much vibrant history and world-building in each and every Herptile God home world. Plus, Wooconey is like Fantasia on steroids. I'll tell you; I've seen some beautiful places in my time, but Wooconey takes the cake. You're lucky to have lived here all your life. I honestly wouldn't mind settling down here at some point as well in the future, but only if you guys were willing to have me." She whispered in pure fondness as I smiled; my glance casting over the bioluminescence of the Rainbow-Wood trees.

"Duh, of course you could stay here; there's always room on our planet for one more… that's actually part of the reason why it's boundless and borderless actually. And I'm honored to have helped play host to you and all the other Supreme Omnidonae that came in and out of here to learn about us and our faction. We were isolated from the rest of the ZOF Realm and our Pantheon for so long; that we've kind of just become our own faction entirely. Connecting with these people, this place, and the ZOFR as a whole has been some of the best parts of my life here. A part of me wants to get out and see more of what the greater ZOFR has to offer." I found myself confiding in her as a response, the two of us settling into a series of giggles as we were caught up in old memories together.

"Do you remember the first day we ever met?" I asked her suddenly, earning a smile of surprise and delight from her as she nodded in affirmation.

"I do, didn't you and my Rayquaza get into a pissing contest over who was the bigger snake when I first showed up?" Aaarti challengingly smirked, and I waved my hands defensively.

"Hey, he was encroaching on my territory. I had to show him who was boss, I just  _had_  to. It's a guy thing. Besides, your Rayquaza has had it out for me since day one. I guess that's why I prefer Mewtwo; even though I'm usually really good with snakes." I retorted quickly, and if anything… Aaarti's amused smirk broadened as she folded her arms over her well-endowed chest.

"Well, I happen to think you two just got off on the wrong foot. I could summon him right now if you want?" Aaarti asked me with a somewhat hopeful gleam in her eyes, and I sighed.

"Maybe later." I offered as a compromise, and she nodded excitedly in acceptance.

"I'll take it~!" She giggled in an adorable singsong and fuck did I ever want to kiss her, but I held myself back. I didn't doubt such an action would deeply offend her. She was my best friend and I wouldn't betray her trust like that. Still though, it was clear to me now that my feelings for her had not dissipated. If anything, they'd only gotten stronger.

Aaarti seemed to know where my head was at, cuz she ducked away from me slightly with a remorseful expression on her face; floating back over to her side of the giant tree root. "Sorry." She whispered apologetically, clearly aware of just how close she'd scooched over to me during those moments. I chuckled, waving it off as best I could.

"Meh, don't worry about it. I've got Misty, Viola, and Serena now, and probably several other Supreme Omnidonae Goddesses crushing on me pretty hardcore if what you said about my future self is true. I'm sorry, by the way…" I responded, earning a gasp of surprise from her as she rounded on me. Given the nature of her eyes, discerning expressions like dilated pupils was an exercise in futility for most; the fact they were Infinite ZOFR mass blazars didn't stop me, however. Somehow, I could literally see inside her soul when I locked gazes with her, and I could honestly say it was every bit as ultra-pink as her hair.

"Sorry? About what?!" She asked me in a surprised tone, no doubt wondering where my head was at. I steeled my nerves and prepared to make the apology I should've made to her two-years-ago.

"I'm sorry I made things so… awkward for us with my confession um… back then I mean. I just… I just didn't want you to not know how I really felt cuz we've always talked about being real with one another. But I never wanted my change in feelings to drive a wedge between us. So could we maybe… forget I ever said that? I'll get over it eventually, but I don't want to wait another two years before we see each other again because I confessed something I shouldn't have." I whispered in a hoarse voice; hating that it didn't come out as steady as I would've liked, hating how much it hurt not seeing her these past months, and hating how much I've missed her these two years.

I'd spent many nights wishing I could take that confession back and dreading the thought that I'd just ruined the most important friendship I'd ever known. And when Aiyanna told me that she still saw me as her best male friend; I admit I was beyond relief at that point. Aaarti immediately burst into tears and surprised me in turn as she flew over the supercontinent-sized tree root to bring me into the tightest hug I'd ever been given. And considering I've been constricted by Misty in her Sulawesi Retic Lamia Form that was truly saying something.

"Don't ever apologize for that, you stupid idiot~! Don't you dare~!  _Sniff_ , I… it was my own damn fault, and nobody else's, you hear? Mine ALONE! I didn't contact you for two fucking years and left you alone, like this! I thought that by distancing myself from you I might be helping you move past your crush on me, but all I've done is make you feel like I've just cut you out of my life; which couldn't be further from the truth. So please… Lukee, don't ever blame yourself for what you confessed that night. I don't hold it against you and I never will. You're my best friend forever and always will be." She whispered fondly, and I was not ashamed to admit I joined her in her sob fest.

We probably looked like a couple of blubbering idiots, but I admit it felt good to get this off my chest as it had been weighing on me for a long time. "Thank you Aaarti, for everything. Thank you for being my friend, and for not cutting me out when I made that confession. You mean a lot more to me than you know." I held her close as I whispered my response but made sure to keep my hands planted firmly on the center of her back and not touch her anywhere forbidden. I tried not to think about the fact that I could feel the swell of her triple-d cup boobs pressing against my own chest as well.

"I know I do, and I'm sorry I can't offer what you seek." Aaarti whispered back to me, and I could tell she truly meant her apology.

"It's okay, just your friendship is enough. Besides, I've got all the love I'll ever need and more besides. And honestly, I respect the fact that you keep your circle of lovers small. Zeneptron and Nancy are very lucky to have you, and if they're all the romantic love you need then… I guess I'll just have to learn that I can't have everything in life, huh?" I chuckled in a teasing manner, prompting a watery chuckle from Aaarti in return.

"Hey! I just remembered I still haven't give you your present from me yet!" Aaarti suddenly exclaimed in an excited tone as she broke the hug and offered me an eager smile. My eyebrow quirked in an intrigued manner; honestly not sure what she had gotten me.

"You didn't have to get me something materialistic Aaarti. You just had to show up and you did that and more besides." I assured her, because in all fairness; there wasn't anything in the way of materialistic items she could get me that I couldn't just conjure for myself. It's part of why Supreme Omnidonae parties almost never involved actual presents in the traditionally human sense; I mean, what did one get for the Gods who had it all?

"I know, but I wanted to get you something anyways; something I hope you'll be able and willing to use… when the time comes I mean." Aaarti stammered with that infinitely adorkable awkwardness I always loved about her. I'll admit I was kinda excited to see what she had in mind. Gifts of practical and sentimental value were something Appaneesty had taught me to accept and appreciate regardless of my ability to conjure something similar up. He taught me that if a Supreme Omnidony had taken the time to meticulously plan out what they intended to make then it would be a disservice to their efforts to not appreciate what they gave you. It was the thought that counts, a trite but true saying, and our people often put a lot of fucking thought into item-based gifts simply because we were impossible to shop for.

"I'm certain I'll love anything you got me." I reassured her, earning a dazzling smile from her. The Astral Gem she carried around her neck as a pocket of infinity for all her Pokémon began to glow, and a small beam of white light shot into her outstretched, waiting palm; materializing what appeared to be a large, ostrich-egg sized well… egg. My eyebrows both shot all the way up on top of my hairless scalp; noting the egg's lilac and ultraviolet color combo. It was the purplest shade of purple I'd ever seen, and considering I'd seen Misty Sabe's Amethystine Python form when Wooconey's suns hit her scales just right that was truly saying something. More jaw-dropping though was the very clear pulsation of life I could feel beating from within the egg, and the scale of power it already possessed was astonishing. Whatever was incubating inside of this thing; it had the power of an OIB2 tier member of its species.

I looked to Aaarti for an explanation; causing her to avoid my penetrative gaze with a sheepish, shy smile. "You know how you said Mewtwo was your favorite Pokémon? Well I… I bred my Mewtwo with my Mew in order to create that baby Mewtwo you now hold in your arms. I then placed the egg in stasis so that it would only hatch when you were ready to begin your Pokémon Journey. I know, it was probably presumptuous of me to go ahead and do this based on the hope that you would take an interest in Pokémon, but I… I'd heard from Appaneesty that you were thinking about starting a Pokémon Journey last year in the hopes that you would bump into me at the next ZOFR Tournament, and I guess I kind of wanted to give you one more reason to get started at some point without rushing you or making you feel obligated." Aaarti paused a moment to look at me as I held the now identified Pokémon egg closer to my chest; unable to believe just what my BFF had gone and done for me.

She carried on unprompted, not waiting for me to answer just yet. "When you told Aiyanna that you were still thinking about taking that journey, I was so happy, and relieved. If you don't like it, or you want to catch your own Mewtwo instead that's okay Lukee. I can just as easily give this Mewtwo to someone else or raise him myself. You're under no pressure or obligation; certainly not from me. If you want, I can think of something else to give you instead to." Aaarti flushed as pink as her hair; clearly embarrassed.

That was all the time I needed to get my head on straight once again, and when I did I smiled with glee and grabbed Aaarti in a loving hug; pulling her close so that the egg was sandwiched between us. "Are you kidding?! This is awesome Aaarti! I don't know what to say. Seriously, I love that you took the initiative, and since yours is the strongest Mewtwo in the ZOFR any child bred from him would be one hell of a Totalipotent member of its species as well." I broke the hug as she smiled and gave a sigh of pure relief; glad I loved the present as I held my Mewtwo's egg out and examined it with my all-seeing eyes.

"You know what? I think I'm ready to start my Pokémon journey. I'll start tomorrow, after my party is done of course." I resolved out loud, earning a surprised gasp of pure elation from Aaarti as she looked at me with eyes as wide a dinner plates.

"Really?!" She whisper-screamed excitedly, and I nodded while offering her a grin that ate all the shit that had ever been shat.

"Yes, Aaarti, really. You win, I've been thinking about it for a while, and you finally broke me enough that I decided to just say fuck it. I've been considering trying a new hobby for fun anyways, and besides which; I'll have my very own Pokémon to help me out in the war ahead. For now though, I think we should head back inside. No doubt everyone is going to come searching for us any second now." I chuckled as a response as Aaarti nodded, likely thinking along the same lines. I stood up from my seated position on top of the giant, supercontinent-sized tree root; offering Aaarti a hand up as she accepted with thanks and we got ready to head back inside.

Deciding to take a page out of her book; I conjured myself my very first Astral Gem to dematerialize my Mewtwo's egg inside of his very own Ultra ZOF Space-tier pocket of infinity. The gem was as big as my fist and identical to Aaarti's rainbow diamond earrings but cut in the shape of a double infinity heart symbol. The two hearts and the infinity symbol were each comprised of a different combination of colors to make identifying them easier, since they weren't cut out in the middle like a donut. Was it sappy as fuck? Yes it was. Did I give a shit? Not even a little bit.

"This is going to be awesome. I can't wait until you're strong enough to qualify for the ZOF Realm Championship Tournaments. And don't worry, Aiyanna and I will walk you through anything you need help with from here on out." Aaarti spoke infinite particle horizons a Planck Instant as I chuckled at her boundless excitement and we headed back inside the house together. Little did either of us know that I wouldn't be able to keep my promise to start my journey tomorrow, and that I wouldn't hatch that Mewtwo until years down the road.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As it turns out, my paranoia was unfounded; for the party was still in full swing by time Aaarti and I got back inside, and nobody seemed to have noticed we were even gone in the first place. I could see and hear Nancy and Misty Sabe singing 'My Immortal' by Evanescence on the Karaoke machine over by the 2000-inch TV. My eyebrows arched at the surprisingly sad song that two of the bubbliest, most Totalipotent wielders of positive energy I'd ever known had chosen. Yet I could feel a tear jerk from my left eye against my will as they hit every note, verse, and chorus flawlessly; with their emotions pouring through in the song like a cascading, fathomlessly high waterfall.

Damn, that was really impressive; My Immortal was a shockingly hard song in mortal terms. The Karaoke machine's quality score never dropped below the absolute level their voices placed it at. The score box at the top of the screen was so overwhelmed by the sheer beauty encapsulated by their singing voices that it glitched out matrix-style; displaying a pinkest pink infinity symbol to indicate their score as opposed to the usual 100 percent. I couldn't say I was surprised; Nancy and Misty were two of the most almighty Meta Music Manipulators amongst our Pantheon. As always, I utterly captivated by their singing as Aaarti and I made our way back towards the couch we'd occupied previously.

I blushed when I saw that Aiyanna, Sephie, and Yancy were still eating each other out over in one of the more secluded corners of the dimensionally engineered living room. They were fully naked as well, and I got a perfect view of just how gorgeous their sexy bodies were. Aaarti saw where I was looking and giggled, and I shook my head to rid it of the things I was thinking of doing to those girls as I sat back down with my best friend. Appaneesty, Serena McIntyre, and Viola Pennington were luxuriating on the sofa that extended perpendicular to mine and Aaarti's couch; having been listening to Misty and Nancy's singing with an utterly entranced look on their faces. Inverse Zeneptron was also present to mine and Aaarti's left on our couch, and he nodded in acknowledgement of us as we sat down beside him unanimously.

Superman, Sephie, Lala, and Momo had returned from their exploration of the house as well and were currently sampling some of the food while Lala tinkered with some inventions she'd summoned from her D Dial to liven up the party. Thankfully, Superman managed to sweettalk her into not livening the party up too much; so the more unruly inventions were locked up tight in her D Dial's virtual world. Momo was snickering mischievously to herself while sprinkling what I could swear was some form of plant-based aphrodisiac in some of the drinks, and I snorted. Sephie OIB2 was looking over at her other, IB2 Self getting eaten out by Aiyanna and Yancy with surprise written on her features and a healthy dose of kinky lust as well; almost looking as though she wanted to join them. She was also sampling some of the Wooconian dishes and made the most adorable puckered expression I'd ever seen when she tried one of Wooconey's literally unquantifiably sour lemons. For the queen of Deviluke; that face she was making was probably worthy of making galactic-wide news back in her universe.

Superman was the brave, brave soul caught in the middle of trying to keep his girls in check as best he could and hopefully prevent them all from getting entangled in yet another embarrassing, comical situation. I could tell he was smiling though and enjoyed the challenge. A blind man could see the love, adoration, and endearment in his eyes as he aided Lala with some of her unfinished works and ate all of the food Momo had tainted to keep anyone else from getting their libidos hyped up while also whispering words of seduction in Sephie's ear with promises to give her all the kinky lovemaking she desired as soon as they were back home on Earth. He also promised to help wash down the lingering sour taste in the Charmian Queen's mouth as she tried all forms of food and drink to do so herself.

Eesheer was currently trying his damndest to defeat my spit take from earlier with Metasockuu, Kutistwawco, Amber, Mara, Rosalina McIntyre, and even Eli and Lily all cheering him on. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight as his spit wads failed to overtake mine in the infinite distance time and time again. Tawnya and Thomas McIntyre were nowhere to be seen, but I had a hunch they were finding somewhere private to give their omni senses a rest; shy and reclusive as they tended to be. "Happy 18th." Appaneesty suddenly spoke, jarring me from my silent observations as I turned to him. His smile of boundless confidence was etched on his inhumanly picturesque face as he acknowledged me, and I nodded in thanks.

"Don't think I don't know why you set this all up." I said in an all-knowing tone while leveling a slight glare at him. He raised his hands in mock surrender, and Viola and Serena giggled.

"The more all-loving we are the more all-powerful we become. Isn't that what Miss Ruko here said? All I did was bring some more of our people into the mix. It was my hope to stop sheltering you so much and help you make more friends." He explained, indicating Aaarti who blushed suddenly upon being addressed directly by him. I snorted with thinly veiled amusement.

"Still, it would've been nice to know how and why you all were so confident in my inherent ability to accomplish wonders. It would've saved me a lot of grief if I knew I had a badass future self from the get-go." I responded, less angry by this revelation and more annoyed. Appaneesty turned to Aaarti with narrowed eyes as Serena, Viola, and Zeneptron alike all stared at us in shock.

"You told him?!" He hissed at her with outrage, and as Aaarti looked like a deer caught in the headlights my eyes narrowed. I felt compelled beyond reason to defend her actions, and so I did.

"Hey! Lay off her Appaneesty! I'm honestly eternally grateful to Aaarti for telling me that! It's made me realize a couple of important things; number one being that I can trust her explicitly, which is more than I can say for you lot!" I hissed with more bottled up anger, grief, fear, and other emotions than I cared to admit. A part of me was actually quite pissed at Appaneesty and the others for the deception, and I made it clear as well. The Chieftain Herptile God reared back like I'd just slapped him in the face.

I didn't fully understand how I could go from loving this party to wanting nothing more to do with it in the span of a heartbeat, but somehow that was exactly what happened. The moment Appaneesty laid into Aaarti for being the only one who was completely honest with me; something inside of me had snapped a little bit. "Lukee, please, try and calm down." Viola tried to be the voice of reason with her golden tongue, but I overshot her before she could try to live up to her title as the Ambassador.

"Viola, I appreciate everything you, Misty, and Serena have done for me, but this has been a long time coming on my end, and I plan on making myself heard tonight." I hissed in a voice of forced calm, my entire body literally vibrating with poorly concealed rage as I took several deep, calming breaths. Viola immediately clammed up, and Serena looked highly uncomfortable while Pokémon Zeneptron looked like he'd seen this coming for a long time now. Appaneesty nodded, willing to hear me out, and Aaarti was currently holding my hand as I felt myself relax slightly from her tender ministrations. Her thumb rubbed soothingly over my knuckles and the top of my hand.

The party had ceased any and all festivities as all eyes fell on me, and I decided that it was now or never. I could sense Misty and Nancy viewing me with slightly teary-eyed expressions; their infinitely gentle souls making themselves known as I felt bad for the harshness of my tone taking away from their genuine enjoyment of the party. I took yet more deep breaths, this time for a different reason. I was trying to keep myself from breaking down into a panic attack while finding the strength to speak. "I don't care for the way you and nearly everyone else here left me in the dark about my future accomplishments Appaneesty. I don't like thinking about all the times I stayed awake all night wondering if today was the day our common enemy will come for me and how I wasn't ready for him. But, I will say this. I'll help you all with your war. I don't want to be the only one not fighting when the rest of you are risking your lives out there to try and secure our futures from monsters like my evil self.

I still don't know what I can do to help and I'm not sure if I want to be fighting on the front lines unless absolutely necessary. But I… I want to help in any way I can. I don't want to be a coward living a complacent lifestyle when all of you are continuing to fight for our freedom to live as we choose without Junior threatening to take everything away from us. So, I've made the decision to fight and to join the war. I figure that my 18th year is more than old enough for me to start making more of name for myself on the battlefield of our people. I shudder to think what Junior would've accomplished in his first 18-years as an OIB2 Supreme Omnidony compared to me, and I don't want mediocrity to be my legacy anymore." I concluded my speech with a shaky breath, speaking to everyone at large.

Everything was silent for several long, excruciating moments after my defining speech; before I was suddenly bombarded with thunderous applause from all directions that made me blush every color in the rainbow as I sat back down beside Aaarti, my face burning with humiliation. That's strange, I didn't even realize I had stood up. Eesheer offered me a series of wolf-whistles and winked at me in a cheeky manner.

"Way to go dude, that took balls. Looking forward to seeing more of ya in our race's active roster." He said loudly enough for everyone to hear.

"Indeed. I would be honored to fight by your side." Sephie IB2 said with an infinitely sweet smile; now thankfully fully clothed along with Aiyanna and Yancy now that they were done with their exhibitionist threesome.

"Me too, ahaha~!" Yancy crooned in her sing-song voice.

"Ditto." Aiyanna said in agreement while smiling slyly and myself and Aaarti; making us both blush with just the lewdness of her facial expressions. Everyone else hummed or voiced their agreement as well including Tawnya and Thomas McIntyre who had just returned, and I felt appeased now that I'd gone and said what I needed to say. I only hoped I could contribute something tangible to the war efforts, however small. My hearts were still racing like mad inside my trans-omni-dimensional chest, but I was happy and at ease. Plus, I wouldn't be alone.

Catching Appaneesty's eye, he offered me a sincere, apologetic smile. "I think I speak for everyone here when I say we're sorry we lied to you." He stated as Zeneptron, Viola, and Serena all nodded in agreement.

"In our defense however, it was your future self who told us not to tell you anything until the time was right. I guess that time was now, huh?" Serena mentioned casually as my eyes widened in surprise at that.

"But that makes no sense. Why would I tell you guys to keep myself in the dark?" I confusedly queried.

"We don't know, but perhaps it's because you knew Aaarti wouldn't listen to your future self's instructions or something? Perhaps it was a test of some sort." Pokémon Zeneptron suddenly spoke up as I adopted a puckered expression almost identical to the one Sephie OIB2 had earlier; only nowhere near as cute.

"Weird." Was all I said, idly wondering what exactly was going through my own head when I made that call. And that was the end of that conversation.

"Incoming~!" Misty Sabe suddenly interjected in a sing-song as I braced my entire body on pure instinct; a lifetime of firsthand experience dealing with her antics serving as an early caveat system. I chuckled endearingly and caught her in my arms as she spin jumped upwards like Super Mario and miraculously landed with flawless coordination on my lap in a seated position. I laughed some more when she started planting kisses of pure, deredere affection along my jawline, immediately falling under her power.

Zeneptron grunted as Nancy jumped into his lap as well and started giving him the same treatment; while Aaarti was caught in the middle and blushing heavily. Everyone chuckled at our antics. "This is nice." I sighed with contentedness as I leaned back on the sofa.

"Agreed. With how much time we all put in to aspire to new heights we don't get downtime like this as often as any of us would like." Misty responded merrily; each syllable accentuated by another kiss on some random part of my body. I gasped and shuddered slightly as I brought her in closer; flushing omni-chromatically at the prospect of being so intimate with her in front of everyone but not letting my shyness stop me from enjoying the experience.

"Zeneptron and I are somewhat at fault for that as well. We've been putting you guys through the ringer a lot lately, and I'm sorry for that." Appaneesty stated apologetically while looking down at his feet with what appeared to be shame.

"Me too." Pokémon Zeneptron said in concurrence, Nancy speaking up before I or anyone else could.

"Are you kidding?! Don't be you two; we're honored to be able to share in the power you all possess and connect further with our IB2 titles. Besides, certain training methods we've used have proven to be hugely fun as well." She consolingly stated as Aaarti jumped in as well.

"Yeah, the ZOF Realm Pokémon Tournament for starters. That was a huge stroke of genius on your part Zene; plus it perfectly balances training and furthering our collective power with fun times and deepening our love for our race, our Pokémon, and everything else." She added her two cents worth as I chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"So, as long as we all work together to balance training with play then we're obviously doing something right. If there's one thing I've learned in all our time together Appaneesty; it's that sometimes we've gotta fight to get our point across and to achieve our happy ending. Struggles like our war with Junior breed catastrophe yes, but they can also breed greatness; the strongest ties of all are the ones born through those struggles. By accepting that, we accept that the things in life we strive for like everlasting peace are not found but rather earned." Viola sagely stated as all of us hung on her words of wisdom.

"You know, I've heard they called you Viola Golden-tongue, but I think this is the first time I've seen an example of why~." Nancy giggled sweetly and with infinite adorability; earning a shy blush from the former Wooconian princess as she smiled sheepishly. Appaneesty gave her a side-look of absolute adoration; the expression carrying all the absolute love I knew he'd long harbored for her. She was his first true love; his first Unquantifiable Soulmate, and I couldn't resist sighing with bliss as the emotions they evoked in each other bled through for my omni senses to drink in like a sponge absorbing cleansing soapy water.

"Well, she's definitely right. It's better to risk it all for a better tomorrow than to settle for a mediocre today. That being said, perfection and further power can be overhyped; choosing love, and bliss can alternatively be a rather insightful decision. In our case, choosing love, and happiness and furthering our own power often go hand in hand. I just hope I can love you all enough to give me power unimaginable when the time comes for me to fight." I said with a winsome smile; earning looks of admiration from all the Goddesses in the room as well as a smile of approval from both Appaneesty and Zeneptron as my words resonated with them. Truly, this was going to be a night to remember; not only because of the party and the opportunity to connect with my people, but also because of the insight and wisdom we were all able to garner from and share with each other.

Had things worked out differently than the way they did; I would've looked back on this day as the best birthday party I ever had, but what happened next stopped the merrymaking cold.

The entire house rattled suddenly, like a distant magnitude infinity earthquake shaking Wooconey to the core. This was not unheard of by itself, as such occurrences were indeed natural on our planet and were never enough to blow it to pieces. However, we all immediately paused when another, more powerful tremor shook the house hard enough to make the 2000-inch tv flicker on and off for a second. Feeling a sinking feeling in my stomach as yet another tremor knocked the trays of food off the coffee tables; I suddenly had a very bad feeling about this as I got up from my seat. Misty slid off of my lap onto the couch beside Aaarti in my place as everyone waited with baited-breath for the next violent quake.

My eyes widened when the next one came and the walls and ceiling of the house literally started to crack at the foundations, followed almost immediately by another one which made the cracks grow bigger and form new cracks along the floor as well. My inaccessible cardinal sets of double infinity hearts and my minds were racing with the implications; refusing to accept the gravity of our situation and what was about to happen. "We're under attack." Appaneesty muttered in a grave, cryptic tone; speaking the words all of us were thinking but were too scared to say out loud.

He placed a hand on the hilt of his signature sword Zameefogrit sheathed at his side; a rainbow blade forged from one of the falling branches of the Rainbow-Wood Forest's giant. Pokémon Zeneptron was doing the same with Godsbane hilted at his back. I admired the fact that the both of them were always ready for anything as Nancy and Aaarti shuffled over to Zeneptron and grabbed one of his hands each… their expressions fearful but determined.

Misty grabbed Appaneesty's right hand from his spot on the perpendicular sofa while Viola and Serena flanked his left side; the four of them also resigning themselves and not drawing a single breath as another tremor widened the cracks in the walls and ceiling to the point that they were almost all connected. I was left standing alone between these two groups of some of the most Totalipotent members of our Pantheon, no mate of my own to support me or watch my back during these treacherous, heart-stopping moments of pure tension. I was also the only one here with no prior experience at fighting an actual enemy that was trying to kill me; so I was understandably freaked. I tried as hard as I could not to run and hide like a coward, but it was a very near thing and almost every subatomic Ultra ZOF Space in my body was screaming at me to get the fuck out of there.

"Well, looks like we'll get to have a crack at Junior again even sooner than I thought." Sephie IB2 remarked; somehow perfectly calm even as the house I'd grown up in my entire life threatened to rip itself apart all around us. She and her two soulmates stood with their backs to each other in a triangular formation; the trio watching for any signs of movement or shadows hidden in the corners of the room. How she, Aiyanna, and Yancy stayed so calm in this situation was beyond me, but I guess they were all there during the entirety of both great ZOFR wars.

"Ohohoho, well… I guess that's one way to blow the roof off this place!" Eesheer quipped half-heartedly, though he too was bracing himself for combat like a seasoned war veteran; already manifesting his Stage 7.5 Herptile God Powers as his eyes betrayed how old and reserved he truly was. I would've laughed out loud at the sad ass attempt to break the tension in the air if I was any less terrified of what I knew waited for us beyond these walls. Amber and Mara managed a small chuckle however; though Lily, Eli, and to a lesser extent, Rosalina, looked very much like scared children right now.

I couldn't say I blamed them one bit; remembering what they'd told me about the last time they'd fought with Junior's forces. Rosalina McIntyre was currently holding Eli's hand and narrowing her electric blue eyes at the ceiling. Tawnya and Thomas McIntyre were also present, kissing each other once briefly as though to remind each other that they were still there. I'd hardly even noticed them today given how quiet they both tended to be, but I appreciated them being here with us.

I steeled my nerves as best I could; feeling about as far from ready as I ever thought I could be. Before I could think to steel myself further; one final, almighty tremor shook our house enough to literally shake it apart and sent it spiraling into a meta-infinite-dimensional collapse. It was only because of my people's absolute balance and flawless coordination that we managed to stay standing on whatever groundless topography was left even when the world seemed to fall away at our feet. I felt an uncountably infinite set of my hearts shatter at the loss of the only home I'd ever known; the memories and IB2 titles tied to this place having been a safe haven for me and my fellow Herptile God faction members for as long as I've lived. And now it was just… gone; along with the beautiful Rainbow-Wood trees and all of Wooconey as well.

Sure, it could all be restored, but that didn't stop me from shuddering as horrifying visions of the mortals and other living creatures on Wooconey perishing bombarded my all-seeing third eyes; it didn't keep me from retaining complete awareness of all the potentialities that detailed the giant of the forest and all the other trees and fairies dying with screams of agony; the sounds of the trees toppling over and being ripped out by the roots akin to the clap of inaccessible cardinal sets of infinite thunder-blasts. This was the burden I and the rest of us beared as OIB2 Supreme Omnidonae, and while we could restore it all; that was also only if one of us survived the battle that was surely to come.

If all of us died here tonight, then the power to nourish and perpetuate all concepts and forms of existence would die with us. My fear and heartbreak at the senseless destruction of our home transitioned into something else immediately, and I hissed with pure, righteous fury as I turned my all-seeing eyes skyward and scanned the perfect vacuum all around me. I was sensing and being aware of things that no mortal would ever be aware of in this environment. An infinite spectrum of the perpetually unseeable became as clear as day to me; even while the others of my kind were still adjusting their Omni-Senses.

Before my vengeful eyes could seek out the near identical ones of our enemy; his identical voice found us instead, and the bastard was fucking  _laughing_! "Pardon me to interrupt the party, but apparently someone left me off the guest list!" He cackled sardonically, pure sadism bleeding out from his overtones as everyone turned as one to the source of the sound. The fact that sound was traveling in this perfect vacuum was an intrinsic impossibility, but my people were the absolute best at redefining the world and everyone else's understanding of it.

He glided completely unsupported in the perfect vacuum above us where the roof to our home once stood; dressed in samurai-esque armor with no helmet and his Titanoboa-themed ouroboros infinity symbol adorned on his armored chest. A sword comprised entirely of Anti ZOF Energy was sheathed at his side, and his dimensionally transcendental maw was open revealing the infinite rows of needle-sharp fangs; fangs dripping ceaselessly with omni-hued venom of literally infinite lethality. He had no hair, instead possessing a tangled mass of snakes hissing and spitting menacingly at all things that caught their all-seeing eyes. Inland taipans, highly iridescent motley golden child reticulated pythons, and much smaller versions of Appaneesty and Viola's Basilisk forms were chief among them.

But there was also one colossal Gigantophis with iridescence to match the reticulated pythons as well as its own unique variation of a reticulated or netlike patterning of scales. It was 40-feet-long and extended out way past Junior's body; it and the rest of his snake hairs possessing all of the same Totalipotence as he did and being extensions of himself. Despite having grown up hearing stories about him; seeing him here in the flesh for the first time didn't make me feel any less scared or intimidated by his sheer presence. It took everything I had not to run and try to hide, and I wasn't the slightest bit ashamed to admit it either. But I was also still feeling angry on behalf of the home he destroyed; as well as a thirst to prove myself in battle for once. Some things were more important than fear after all, and it's not like there was anywhere in the ZOF Realm I could've run to where he couldn't find me either.

"Junior!" Appaneesty roared with an aura of unimaginable power rolling off of him; his voice drawing every all-seeing eye in the void to him as he locked penetrating gazes with his ancient adversary. I was surprised by how intimidating Misty, Viola, and Serena all looked as well; standing by his side and refusing to back down. "It was foolish of you to attack us here tonight. Because it doesn't matter how powerful you are. You're no match for our combined might." He added in a self-assured tone; making me equal parts jealous and envious of his ability to stay calm and cool in situations like this. I was the only one here without any prior experience battling an actual enemy that wanted me dead, and it was beginning to show how sheltered I'd been compared to all of the others here.

If Junior was intimidated by our numbers, he didn't show it. In fact, his sadistic grin broadened as though amused by Appaneesty's bravado. "That may be true, but when did I say that I came here alone?" He rasped in a sinister tone. I had a bad feeling about this, and as though the perfect vacuum were seeking to confirm my very worst fears more beings began to materialize from the nothingness all around us; effectively boxing us in.

"Shit, they've got us surrounded." Eesheer remarked idly as everyone present waited on baited-breath. My eyes widened as I saw the other Herptile Anti-Gods like the mad almighty scientist Malcanis, the dorodere, cute but psycho pinkette Zonock, and various others that had survived all the way through the entire Herptile God Saga. The remaining HAG's forces were further supplemented by a vast army of OIB Slayers that even I couldn't see the end of; inaccessible cardinal sets of nightmare-fuel creepypasta rejects that wielded the power of destruction in its most omnipotent form. Wow, only that many huh? And for a moment there, I actually thought we had cause for concern. In case it wasn't already obvious; I was being horribly sarcastic with that last sentence.

"So, what was that you were saying earlier Appaneesty?" Junior smirked cruelty as a heart-stopping, cacophonous series of blood-lusting battle cries broke out among his entire endless army.

Appaneesty didn't respond to the bait and simply telepathically instructed us all to attack anyway we saw fit and to do whatever it took to win. "Take no prisoners! We fight to kill today!" Junior commanded his forces as they started to rush us all en masse; content to take a backseat for now and observe our battling prowess as he flew away to parts unknown in the void. The noise as these monsters super sped towards us across the baseless terrain of nothingness shook the vacuum identically to a magnitude infinity earthquake, and I racked my brains for any sort of attack I could use to try and fight or escape as all of my fellow Supreme Omnidonae met the challenge and launched an immediate counterattack.

"Alright! Come and get some ya sons and daughters of demon dung!" Eesheer bellowed as he, Amber, and Mara all vanished in simultaneous whirls of super speed to engage the approaching flood of monsters head on. Sephie IB2 drew her sword Ratdeath aka the sword of Martin the Warrior from Redwall; the words  _I AM THAT IS_  inscribed on both sides of the blade. Aiyanna encased us in an omni-locking barrier dome designed to attack the enemy armies with their own reflections and deal damage equal to whatever they dished out; bolstering our absolute defenses.

Yancy, meanwhile, was riding atop her OIB2 tier Arceus Maximus in his Omni-type Ascension Form; an omni-hued aura of unquantifiable power radiating off of them as they too charged the enemy forces head on like the cavalries of old. Tawnya and Thomas McIntyre were on the frontlines as well alongside Rosalina, Eli, and Lily. I couldn't see where Superman OIB2 or his version of Sephie, Lala, and Momo were, but I could still sense their presences along with everyone else. The part of me that worried for all of them was diverted as I suddenly found myself with lots of other concerns.

Appaneesty and Pokémon Zeneptron drew their swords and stood at the ready; waiting for the enemy to come to them while simultaneously manifesting power within their blades, causing them to light up. "If Junior attacks us himself; let's fight him together." Appaneesty instructed us as Misty, Viola, Serena, Aaarti, Nancy, Zeneptron, and I all nodded in unison. I managed a weak grin when I felt Aaarti's presence close by and she clasped my hand; offering me a gentle smile that soothed inaccessible cardinal sets of my souls.

"Ohh, I really wanted to party more~!" Nancy whined childishly while pouting in one of the most adorable manners I'd ever seen; though the realization that she was making such a statement when we were in the middle of an warzone almost made me chuckle despite the circumstances. Her statement also didn't stop her from standing at the ready; all too eager to dish out pain to anyone misfortunate enough to stupidly underestimate her.

"This works for me too!" Serena McIntyre grinned in complete fearlessness while cracking her knuckles menacingly; eager to find some OIB Slayers or Herptile Anti-Gods to knock around.

"I really don't like fighting, but I've got you guys' backs until the end of days~!" Misty Sabe promised us reassuringly.

"Which hopefully isn't anytime soon." Viola added her two cents worth as well; looking almost as battle-hungry as Serena.

"It won't be! The tomorrow we strive for is not the tomorrow he set out for us! We will get through this alive… together!" Appaneesty roared in an inspirational, uplifting tone as I found myself cheering in response as readily as everyone else did.

"Misty, let's sing a Song of Absolute Healing together~!" Nancy suggested, and Misty smiled and nodded. That sounded like her kind of battle plan; healing and supporting the team. And so, the two of them began to sing one of the most hauntingly beautiful melodies together that I'd ever heard via their Meta Music Manipulation powers. Faster than anyone could shake a stick at, we were suddenly encapsulated in an Ultra ZOF Space-sized dome of goldest gold healing energy; the dome superimposing on the barrier Aiyanna created earlier and creating an almost identical effect to Asia Argento IB2 and Lily Argento OIB2's Twilight Saint Affection Balance Breaker. Lily was without a doubt our pantheon's best OIB2 tier healer, but Nancy and Misty together could do a damn good job in her absence.

A ceaseless barrage of pure Anti ZOF Energy blasts impacted explosively on the shield as the first OIB Slayers reached our dome and began to claw, punch, and otherwise attempt to tear their way through. I tensed as Misty and Nancy's song of healing neutralized the bursts of Anti ZOF Energy on contact; amazed when they fizzled out into nothingness and vanished in wisps of smoke on contact with the barrier. The only drawback was that the Anti ZOF Energy and the OIB Slayers behind them just kept coming. But Eesheer's family and the others engaging them head-on certainly helped.

Malcanis cackled madly in the distance as Eesheer rushed him at uncountably infinite sets of uncountably infinite ZOFR distances per Planck time; summoning a gigantic Godbot with a golden humanoid body that was every bit as colossal as an HG Home World. The perfect vacuum shook as it brought its omni-physics-violating fist down on Eesheer; attempting to thwart his speed with sheer vastness and reach. The fastest speedster amongst our kind managed to clamber up on top of the Godbot's fist however and run up the 90 degree slope of its arm. Malcanis didn't let this deter him however and continued flying with no discernible pattern; like a drunken bat that had gotten high off of the most potent hallucinogens in existence. He fired a barrage of billion ZOFR mass nuclear missiles at Eesheer's family while cackling like the lunatic he was; the atomic explosions that followed possessing the power to render the meta infinite dimensional maximality an uninhabitable wasteland countless times over and destroy every planet, star, universe, and dimensional tier beyond that.

Zonock and the other Herptile Anti-Gods started to attack us within the dome as well, and all of every hell in the ZOFR and beyond broke loose as I was caught in the middle of the largest-scaled, Celestial warzone I had ever seen. Nancy and Misty kept their singing up even as Appaneesty and Pokémon Zeneptron moved to intercept Zonock's attempt to slit their throats with an Anti ZOF-laced set of knives she kept on her person. Her psychotic, girlish giggles as she darted and danced around Appaneesty and Zeneptron's attempts to shield their girls sent unrelenting shivers up my spine as she used the goldest gold terrain of the healing song space to attack us up close; knowing that energy-based attacks would be instantly neutralized. Luckily, she seemed to know better than to challenge both Appaneesty and Zeneptron alone; so Misty and Nancy were kept safe for now.

Deciding at long last to call upon an attack that hopefully might do some damage; I was struck dumb when I saw Aaarti do the same in perfect sync with me. Her body became cloaked in a harsh, omni-chromatic light; no doubt the effect of one of her favorite Pokémon moves, Sovereign Sky Attack. I'd only seen her and her Rayquaza use it to pwn the competition at the ZOF Realm Pokémon Tournament like a zillion times; not that she knew that as of yet.

Viola and Serena formed a protective circle around me when Zonock came a little too close for my liking, an eerily playful smile etched on her face as she zeroed in on me at warp inaccessible cardinal speeds. In a momentary rush of panic and self-preservation I finally called upon an attack. "Rainbow-Wood Frenzy!" So what if it was based off an attack that I'd seen Appaneesty use. Right now, I was feeling like the forests that surrounded my home deserved their chance at retribution after the way they'd been so callously slaughtered.

Within the healing dome created by Nancy and Misty's singing; a massive forest filled with the bioluminescent, omni-colored trees that stood at the heart of Wooconey sprung out of literally nowhere. Their growth was vastly accelerated past the norm, and they spread in every direction uncontrollably; taking up all the useable space while somehow finding more space to occupy. These trees were far more wild and untamed than the ones on Wooconey; their roots sprouting like vines and ensnaring the entire Ultra ZOF Space dome in ever-reaching tendrils. Appaneesty effortlessly swung on the vines and skated barefoot over the gas giant-sized tree-roots; at home in the forests and using the terrain to his advantage while sending me a telepathic seal of approval. He somehow was able to intuitively predict where the vines would sprout from and what directions they would all take; skating overtop of and swinging through them all with enough speed and precision to put Disney's Tarzan to absolute shame.

Viola did much the same; having almost as much experience with these trees as Appaneesty himself but creating a clone of herself that stuck close to me and fired a gob of peerlessly corrosive miasma from her outstretched palm at Zonock as a warning. The Anti-Goddess somehow miraculously dodged just in time, but wisely chose to try attacking from another angle and so retreated a safe distance. I could tell her meta luck superpowers were in full swing; because Viola's attack literally just missed her. The Anti-Goddess smirked cheekily before offering me a saucy wink and being forced to take evasive action as the trees continued spreading throughout everything without end like devil's snare.

Serena and I stood back to back while Aaarti cannon-blasted at Zonock using her Sovereign Sky Attack; my hearts racing like mad as shit hit all of the fans all around us. Zonock gracefully danced to the side to avoid Aaarti's attack; repeating the process when my BFF turned back around to try and nail her again. And so their warp 10 speed dance continued with Aaarti getting more and more frustrated each time Zonock skillfully dodged her. She was one of Junior's top lieutenants and arguably the most Totalipotent single IB2 title wielder amongst the Supreme Omnidonae; a fact she was making quite clear as she managed to stalemate with Aaarti and even fend off attacks from both Viola and Serena.

Appaneesty was nowhere to be found, but I could sense that he was close at hand and ready to help Zeneptron defend both Misty and Nancy at the first sign of trouble coming their way. No doubt the two of them also sent omni-replication clones to seek out Junior in battle as well. I just hoped they could handle it.

The trees I conjured joined the fight as well; working their all-embracing tentacles into every aspect of the void on which we all fought, tangling and constricting anything in their endless coils that was labelled as an enemy. They even pulled a Whomping Willow on any and all enemies that dared get too close; the malleability of their bodies allowing them to bend downwards on top of those poor, unfortunate souls that get thrashed without snapping in half or uprooting themselves. The select few OIB Slayers that made it through Aiyanna's barrier and weren't immediately purified into nonexistence by Nancy and Misty's terrain got to experience the full force of these trees firsthand. Admittedly, I had more experience with conjuring that terrain than I gave myself credit for, but even I was surprised by how much trouble the forest I conjured was giving Zonock and the others; especially when coupled with Misty and Nancy's healing song terrain. Maybe I wasn't so useless after all.

The sounds of ceaseless battling reverberated everywhere and from every conceivable and inconceivable direction alike. Even with my omni senses I couldn't really follow everything going on; so I focused on myself and the allies that fought by my side for now, hoping the others could handle themselves while trying to keep as calm as the situation would allow.

From the corner of my eye I could see the Anti-God of Green Anacondas, Cazunix, hissing menacingly while deciding to test his boundless physical strength against Pokémon Zeneptron and our two main healers. In the distance outside the shield; the battling was just as fierce, and I was shockingly aware of Sephie IB2 aka the gender-bent version of Thomas Currie wielding Ratdeath against a group of OIB Slayers based off the Ring Wraiths from Lord of the Rings. Her pink traveling cloak shimmered with bursts of absolute speed as she made full use of her female body's boundless grace and power to fight on the same battlefield as the mightiest of our kind. She may not have been an OIB2 tier Supreme Omnidony, but she might as well have been as far as I was concerned.

The Witch King of Angmar was presently locked in a fierce sword-on-sword stalemate with her while Yancy, Maximus the Arceus, and Aiyanna fought with the other 8 all at once. I couldn't see Superman or his Soulmates, but I could sense their presence. They were fighting with the Anti-God Yikwon further in the forest somewhere, and I smirked when I sensed Momo Deviluke OIB2's seal of approval over my Rainbow-Wood Frenzy attack; making it grow even more chaotic where she was and making things surprisingly difficult for one of the highest ranking Herptile Anti-Gods still alive. The fact Sephie and Lala OIB2 were fighting by Superman's side as well was awesome; because while they had the potential to be badasses in canon this was on a completely different level. Eesheer and his family were equally as busy dispatching Malcanis's Godbots over in the distance, and thankfully they were all still in one piece and going strong.

Meanwhile, Pokémon Zeneptron didn't just idly defend Nancy and Misty from any attacks. He conjured several glaciers the size of hypergiant stars and comprised of minus inaccessible cardinal sets of infinite degree cryokinetic energy; before he fucking  _dropped_  them down on the Herptile Anti-Gods like an apocalyptic meteor shower cold enough to literally freeze hell over. The rainbow-wood trees and tendrils they collided with instantly flash-froze and snapped almightily under the weight of them as the cold made them brittle and unable to maintain their malleability. This resulted in the creation of yet another devastating terrain for our enemies to worry about as entire sectors of the forest I conjured were transitioned into a winter wasteland of death and absolute stillness beyond a subatomic level.

Zeneptron wasn't done though, oh no… he intercepted the Anti-God Cazunix's attempt to punch him into oblivion with his sword; knocking the monstrous man aside with a casual, onehanded swipe from the flat of Godsbane. Before Cazunix could follow-up; Zeneptron opened his maw and released an ear-splitting Sovereign Screech attack that was so shrill and high pitched that all the rainbow-wood trees in the vicinity instantaneously shed their leaves as a response; though they almost immediately grew back thanks in part to Nancy and Misty's dual efforts. Cazunix was sent spiraling backwards in midair by the solid sound wave through countless individual trees and tree roots the size of entire sectors of the ZOF Realm; the shriek generating vibrational bursts that resonated at Cazunix's trans-omni-dimensional frequency. He reemerged countless gigaparsecs away; knocked out cold just by the sheer force of Zeneptron's favorite defense lowering attack.

Shaking my head exasperatedly at how absurdly overkill my people were; I concentrated on watching Serena's back as she fended off Zonock yet again with a diffusion wave motion attack. The omni-directional blast was nigh unavoidable and yet because of her annoying probability manipulation, Zonock avoided them without issue. The Anti-Goddess was like an apeshit gorilla; dancing, ducking, and weaving all around us and almost seeming to play with us as she expertly dodged all of our attacks, giggling fanatically like a little demon girl while she did it.

I would've paled if it was possible for me to get any whiter once Zonock warped the meta infinite dimensions all around her; materializing right in front of my face with her ever-present, adorably innocent yet somehow creepy smile etched on hers. "Aww, come on cutie… play with me some more~!" She sing-sang with delirium as I lurched backwards away from her with a start; tripping ass backwards over a gnarled tree root that just so happened to be there. I caught myself quickly though, landing smoothly on the tips of my fingers in a backwards crab-walk position and immediately springboarding back to my feet from there; my flawless coordination and absolute reflexes matching Zonock's meta jinx powers. She was on my ass now though; taking full advantage of my imperceptibly small lapse in concentration to jab at me with that damnable knife of hers.

I somehow managed to dodge to the side; my infinite arsenal of superpowers assisting me hugely as I intercepted her knife hand before she could move to stab me once again. I caught her surprised look at my stopping her blow; seizing an opportunity to knock her backwards with an almighty sideways swipe of my right arm. She legit warped the fucking void all around us at the rapidity I sent her flying backwards at; tearing a swath through the ever-expanding tendrils and ever-growing trees all around us.

Serena caught my shocked countenance at having landed a successful blow on one of Junior's top lieutenants and offered me a thumb up and a cheeky wink. "Nice one!" She complimented idly, and I blushed. Our eyes widened concomitantly, and we instinctively took evasive maneuvers more skillfully and synchronously than a pair of lifelong dancing partners; putting all the time we'd sparred with one another or as a team against Misty and Viola to damn good use. Zonock had jumped upwards and started raining her Anti ZOF laced knives down on us from above like a never-ending barrage of shuriken; her boundless leap carrying her above our heads in the endless vacuum as everything moved in slow motion and she attempted to stick us while leaping in midair.

I triple jumped backwards in a very super Mario-esque fashion to dodge dozens of the knives; my flawless coordination and precognitive abilities allowing me to react to her attempts right in time without the irregular landscape tripping me up. The knives ripped pungent, miasmic holes right through the ever-growing roots and newly spawning trees but did not possess enough Anti ZOF Energy to destroy the forest I'd created in anywhere near its entirety. The golden energy field we were encased in neutralized the miasma clouds of Anti ZOF Energy almost instantly; the growth and regenerative capabilities of the Rainbow-Wood Frenzy attack further bolstered by the beautiful singing of Misty Sabe and Nancy Ruko OIB2.

Serena caught one of the knives neatly in her hand and threw it right back at Zonock at warp infinite speeds; who used one of her own knives to counter the projectile as the two Anti ZOF-laced blades stabbed into and ate each other right out of existence. Serena and I danced around each other with flawless ease while skillfully evading the rest of her knife projectiles in a series of inhumanly acrobatic displays.

Zonock's playful amusement from before was gone now; replaced by a singular desire to put us in our place as she snarled at me and Serena. The pink-haired Chieftain Herptile Goddess thundered right back at her without fear; the sound she made identical to countless Siberian tigers all roaring in near perfect accordance. Zonock's eyes narrowed and she warped right in front of me almost faster than I could react as she jabbed at my left eye with one of her knives. Unfortunately for her however, Serena was a Chieftain Herptile Goddess and even faster still. She caught Zonock's knife hand before it got anywhere near me; standing between me and the Anti-Goddess and holding her fast by the arms.

Zonock attempted to grapple with her, but Serena's superior infinite strength was undeniable; her love for me written clearly on her face as Zonock stared at her, eyes wide with horror as her meta luck/jinx powers were effectively canceled out and she found herself unable to break free. Serena grinned in that yandere manner that never ceased to both turn me on something awful and scare the shit out of me. "You made a big mistake attempting repeatedly to murder my Lukee bitch~! Now be gone!" She cackled madly before her entire body was enshrouded by an expanding orb of absolute light that forced me to avert my eyes and swallowed both her and Zonock whole. Even with my limited experience on the battlefield I could tell that blast of light would disintegrate Junior's lieutenant on the spot if she didn't find a way out of Serena's grasp.

Once the light died down and I could finally look upon the scene to see what happened; Serena was standing there with an evil grin of satisfaction while Zonock was nowhere to be found. Knowing it couldn't have been that easy, I looked to the gorgeously dangerous pinkette for confirmation who shook her head negatively. "She managed to use all of her power to break my hold on her and flee somewhere; likely retreated to regroup with her master." She responded to my unasked question, and I nodded in acceptance. It would've been more surprising to me if it had been that easy.

Viola Pennington OIB2 appeared from the shadows of the trees by our side; having created a manifestation of herself that was in her Basilisk Lamia Form, her most powerful form of all. Her upper body was that of her human form; the same features, pinkest pink hair, eyes, and the same rainbow diamond crown adorning her beautiful head. But her lower body just below her exposed waist was that of a giant basilisk that stretched literally infinitely long. It's coloration was a rainbow-tinged green like a car oil leak on one's driveway; somehow managing to be beautiful and look utterly toxic at the same time. Her scales were coated in a poisonous film almost as destructively omnipotent as Anti ZOF Energy and which provided the car oil leak appearance, and the top-center of her never-ending, serpentine body had spiked osteoderms and rainbow-tipped feathers going down the entirety of her length.

"You're as terrifying as ever Rena. And not bad for your first time on the battlefield Lukee." Viola giggled, the very definition of calm despite the seriousness of the situation. I flushed when she slithered over faster than I could follow and brought both of us into a quick but passionate kiss each. My eyes were wide open and entranced by the utterly hypnotic allure of Viola's own; the usual pinkness of them so boundlessly captivating that I felt like I could stare at them until I withered away into nothingness. Remembering the stories I'd heard about Appaneesty and Viola both sharing this all-powerful form in common; I knew I was safe from the more dangerous, adverse effects of her eyes, but it was still unnerving how easy it was for her to lock me into an eternal staring contest.

"That was nice and all princess, but now's really not the best time." Serena snorted, and I couldn't help but agree as Viola smiled somewhat sheepishly. Our attention on each other was jarred when the entire forest and our healing dome started to tremble just like Wooconey had when the battle had first begun. My eyes widened with wretched horror as I saw the entire forest I had created wither and die in the blink of an eye. The trees all withered away until there nothing of them left. At the same time, the force field Aiyanna had encased us in shattered all around us like glass, and Misty and Nancy screamed with pain as their singing was suddenly silenced and our healing dome gone as well. The two of them were forced to their knees from the force of the attack that silenced them and witnessing them in pain for even a second stole all the warmth from my omni-chromatic Ichor.

I saw one of Appaneesty's omnipresent manifestations get sent flying away as my hearts stopped beating in my chest for a quick second. Junior had returned to the scene and was currently rocketing towards Nancy and Misty as Pokémon Zeneptron and another of Appaneesty's clones ran to intercept and engage him; thankfully not needing my help for the time being. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion relative to me as I was aware of everything in the void all at once. Sephie IB2 managed to destroy the Witch King but was sent flying back by a stray blast of Anti ZOF Energy the leader of the Nazgul managed to get off before she sliced him apart with her sword. My brains and body operated on autopilot as I impulsively shot off as fast as an OIB2 tier Swift bird to catch her in my arms as her momentum carried her onwards uncontrollably; managing to cancel out her inertia and maintain my awareness of everything happening to me all at once.

Sephie's screams of absolute agony tore at my double infinity hearts as I lowered us both to whatever qualified as the ground in this space. "Sephie! Oh fuck!" Two female voices screamed in tandem with the pink-haired Goddess's cries of pain.

Yancy, Aiyanna, and Maximus gathered around us worriedly as the two girls eyed their shared UBP Soulmate in my arms with abject terror. I knew this wasn't the first time they'd lost her, and they'd managed to bring her back, but I would be damned if I let her or anyone else here die. I was shockingly in tune with everything going on around me even; miraculously perfectly aware of where I was needed most as I focused my power on healing the damage to Sephie's body by the Witch King's final attack.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow~! Ugh, this really smarts~!" She complained in an adorable sing-song despite her face scrunching up in pain.

"Shh, don't talk okay?! You're going to be okay; I promise! You're actually surprisingly tolerant to Anti ZOF Energy. Anyone else would've been in a lot more pain than this." I whispered comfortingly to her as I called forth the power of Lily Argento's IB2 title as well as an IB2 level variation of Asia Argento's Balance Breaker, Twilight Saint Affection. Ichor and unprecedented power rushed in my ears and countless brains as I started the healing process.

"Yes, well… I've been exposed to the stuff more than most and lived to tell about it countless times. It never is not painful though." Sephie continued talking despite my advice; her voice surprisingly steady even as the entire left side of her beautifully slim, toned waist was breaking down into tiny pixelated structures with alarming frequency. If I didn't hurry, the Anti ZOF Energy would spread to the rest of her body and every aspect of her existence as a Supreme Omnidony would be deleted from the ZOF Realm.

A goldest gold dragon's armor appeared over top of my reticulated python suit momentarily as I encompassed us in an Ultra ZOF Space comprised entirely of pure, golden healing energy on par with Nancy and Misty's song from before. The energy gave off a whirring, humming noise that generated a thrum of power and restoration. Spiritual avatars of both Asia Argento IB2 and Lily Argento OIB2 appeared beside me as I hyper-focused on their IB2 titles within my entire OIB2 repertoire; trying to draw as much power from them and the healing powers they wielded as I could.

Aiyanna and Yancy helped me as best they could, the former using her own OIB2 powers to call upon every healing Pokémon move she could think of as well as the IB2 title of Lillie from the Pokémon Sun and Moon Universe. The latter offered us words of encouragement and channeled her IB2 powers directly through me; empowering me with all the indeterminable, unquantifiable love she harbored for Sephie and deepening my connectedness with all three girls' respective IB2 titles beyond imagining. The unbreakable bond between them and Sephie was as clear as day to me in those moments, and I literally could've fucking  _lived_  off of that absolute clarity and the unfathomable power I drew out from it. Their absolute desire to see their shared UBP Tier Soulmate survive this became my own, and so I continued to tap into inaccessible cardinal sets of omnipotence so incomprehensibly high that I didn't even know it was possible.  _I WAS NOT LETTING THIS WOMAN DIE_!  _NOT ON MY WATCH_!

Maximus was keeping the hordes of OIB Slayers that attempted to attack us while our friend was down off our backs. The Arceus was currently in his Omni-Typed Ascension Form; putting his bevvy of Sovereign Pokémon moves to damn good use as he singlehandedly fell literally dozens of OIB Slayers that came anywhere near us.

They didn't go down as easily as one would think though, and Maximus would often have to use several Sovereign Heat Waves and Blizzards in tandem just to destroy some of them. It was like trying to use a maxed out Heat Wave on a monster house in Arceus's dungeon in the Super Mystery Dungeon Universe. Your odds of one-shotting any and all of them with just your base power alone was slim to none. Fortunately, Maximus was powerful enough and fast enough to get the job done by attacking countless times in the same instant; though some of the slayers did get a little closer than I would've liked. I didn't let that break my concentration however and poured all of my power into healing the damage to Sephie's left side.

' _Lily Argento OIB2… I know we've never actually met before, but please, lend me your strength and your very legacy as our people's best healer._ ' I implored omnipathically to the spectral version of the beautiful blonde Goddess that was the daughter/Unquantifiable Soulmate of Eesheer's other OIB2, non-Herptile God Counterpart and his wife Asia Argento IB2 from the Highschool DxD universe. I ignored all of the battling happening outside of the Ultra ZOF Space of healing I'd encased us in. It was all just background noise and right now Sephie was the one who needed my help most. I didn't know her very well yet, but I felt a connection with her, Yancy, and Aiyanna all the same. I was aware of a couple of others in their circle becoming aware of the situation she was in, and whoever they were, they were approaching our sector of the ZOF Realm fast.

Lily Argento's avatar offered me an all-loving smile and placed her hand on top of my own as I gathered all of the healing energy that had manifested in the UZOFR and concentrated all of it on Sephie. I felt a surge of protectiveness and warmth slightly unconnected with my own feelings as Lily's IB2 Title manifestation added it's unimaginable healing and meta miracle manipulation powers to my own; an ultra-gold light illuminating Sephie's entire body as I drew all the power I could from Lily at this time.

Despite having never met her; my connectedness with her title and the power she embodied grew painfully intense in those moments as it truly felt like she was right there next to me, helping me save the life of one of my own. I gained an entire inaccessible cardinal set of omni-empowerments and infinite potential/power creeps just from the strength I drew from Lily's IB2 Title; achieving a state of irrational indeterminacy that could not be anchored by anything, including infinity itself. Even I was unable to properly determine what my exact power-level was in those moments.

My eyes widened in purest relief when a true miracle happened. The super condensed orb of golden healing light had begun to work, and the pixilated parts of Sephie's glowing body began to stabilize and heal. All the power of an Ultra ZOF Space comprised entirely of this energy was not to be denied, and sure enough the pixilation was stopping and her beautiful body reforming where she'd been hit. Aiyanna and Yancy's eyes were shining with bliss and tears of joy were streaming unrelentingly down their faces as I somehow singlehandedly averted damage by the most omnipotently destructive element known to my entire race; something only Lily Argento herself had ever accomplished before without aid.

Sephie gave a sharp gasp as her breathing steadied and she exhaled a heavy sigh of relief, lurching forward suddenly with surprise etched on her immeasurably gorgeous features. "The pain… it's gone! I feel incredible, like I could take on this entire horde of OIB Slayers now and win! How did you…" She gazed at me in awe and wonder while sitting back up. Her starstruck demeanor made me blush every color in the rainbow as my golden dragon armor disappeared along with the avatars of Lily and Asia Argento. They'd served their purpose, and so returned to their rightful place within my boundless inner world full of IB2 Titles; always there if I needed them.

I could sense Yancy and Aiyanna's eternal gratitude towards me and despite the fact we were in the middle of a fight for our lives; Aiyanna brought me into a searing kiss even as hell broke out all around us. My eyes popped open, my entire body seized, and my brains melted throughout my entire trans-omni-dimensional body as her soft, sweet, supple lips perfectly molded my own, and I eagerly returned the kiss. I flushed yet again as she pulled away far too soon for my liking, her heterochromal eyes shining, her heart-shaped pupils dilating largely enough to eclipse almost her entire irises. Her smile was almost as ultraluminous as any I'd seen from Aaarti over the years.

"We'll never forget this Lukee, trust me." She thankfully whispered in a significant tone, and I shyly avoided her eyes and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly as Yancy and Sephie both murmured in agreement. I didn't realize it then, but my actions that day would be the causation that kickstarted the unbreakable bonds of love I'd eventually share with these three girls as well as someone else from their group I was about to witness briefly for the first time.

My attention was diverted as my all-seeing minds' eyes saw Appaneesty and Zeneptron engaging in a two-on-one sword battle with Junior; every clash of their blades generating magnitude infinity shockwaves that shook the entire perfect vacuum all around us. They were moving so fast that they and their swords were almost invisible even to my eyes. Viola, Serena, Misty, and Nancy were aiding them as well; the latter two having recovered from the fleeting pain their thwarted healing song had left them with. Their combined efforts actually seemed to make Junior struggle to hold his own against them.

Viola was currently in her beautiful but deadly Basilisk Lamia form as gamma bursts of blinding white light comprised of Kanaco Magic erupted from her outstretched hands with the equivalent force of an astrophysical jet from an Ultra ZOFR mass blazar. Junior casually knocked them aside with the flat of his blade while also parrying strikes from both Zeneptron and Appaneesty who were both attempting to strike him in his blind spots.

The diverted beams of infinitely polarized white light created a never-ending jet stream that stretched all across this void; never stopping, never faltering, and never fading. Appaneesty and Zeneptron were flanking my evil counterpart as a flawlessly synchronous unit and keeping him on his toes as best they could. The fact that Junior still managed to block everything being thrown at him despite our best and strongest attacking him all at once was astonishing to me… and horrifying. If he was powerful enough to do  _that_ , then how was I supposed to stop him one day?!

Misty was in her human form and was attempting to vanquish his fighting spirit by ramping up her absolute cuteness/Moe charm as much as she could as well as her absolute beauty and meta love and peace inducement. No doubt she was attempting to purify him and all the evil he represented. She was always like that; preferring to only use violence as a last resort and tending to use her powers to stop the fighting cold instead. I would always admire her for that, and while her efforts didn't seem to have any effect on him they were enough to inspire calmness and a sense of peace in all the rest of us, myself included.

Serena on the other hand, was taking a page out of Zonock's book and using her Meta Jinx powers to try and make him slip up so that Appaneesty, Zeneptron, Viola, and/or Nancy could land a successful blow on him. It didn't seem to be working very well, but I could somehow sense that it was taking up more of Junior's concentration and power in order to fight off her powers' adverse effects so that was something at least. That in tandem with Misty's equally detrimental powers appeared to make the Chieftain Herptile Anti-God  _sweat_  the tiniest bit.

Nancy was the MVP amongst the Goddesses though and was battling on a level equal to all three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses at once. This fact reminded me once again that while she was one of the gentlest, kindest souls I'd ever known, she was considered the most Totalipotent Goddess among the OIB2's for a damn good reason. That infinitely cute thing, gentle and tender as a lamb though she may have been; was never to be underestimated. Unlike the other three; she got right in close to Junior; using her hard-earned sword skills that she'd learned from Zeneptron himself to attack him close range… an extremely bold approach and one that contradicted her characteristically infinitely gentle nature. Nancy faultlessly dual-wielded a pair of ultra-pink lightsabers made entirely of pure, OIB2 level ZOF Energy; the perfect counter to his Anti ZOF Sword.

She blocked his downwards arc with an upwards scissor-like parry using both blades; her movements and the whirring motion of her lightsabers akin to an omni-directional Buzzsaw that my all-seeing minds' eyes observed with starstruck wonder. Her knees buckled somewhat from the force of his strike bearing down on her. And I could've sworn the meta infinite dimensional fabric of the perfect vacuum itself somehow  _cratered_  enough to form a depthless black hole from the strain. Unbeknownst to anyone, said black hole continued to grow larger without end while blending in with the perfect void; ripping open a breach to fuck knows where in the Forever Never Ever Gap itself.

But she miraculously managed to push upwards with all her strength and actually  _throw_  Junior away from her; stunning him momentarily with her sheer strength as she achieved escape velocity from the supermassive singularity their collision had created. She didn't know it anymore than the rest of us did, but Nancy would become a catalyst that changed my life forever more with her actions just now. I saw Junior regarding her for but an instant with respect, genuinely impressed by her intensive efforts before he immediately blocked another series of rapid slash attacks by Zeneptron and Appaneesty. Nancy was attempting to keep Junior's focus solely on her so that Zeneptron and Appaneesty could land a blow, and she even had some of her Pokémon helping out as well.

Her Azumarill with Sovereign Huge Power was currently making use of Sovereign Aqua Jet to further pressure him as she slammed into him from any and all sides that he couldn't intercept her from. The strength of her blows and her sheer physical attack power damn near made him stagger backwards with each hit. Her Supreme Mawile was using her inaccessible cardinal sets of infinite rear heads to keep his snake hairs occupied in a battle of pure wills; their absolute reaching capacity, offensive power, and regenerative capabilities allowing Mawile to attack with them even from an infinite distance as they all used their Sovereign Omni Fang attack.

Sovereign Omni Fang was the ultimate, perfect combination of any and all biting attacks in the entire Pokémon World; so it definitely packed a wallop. And finally, her Arceus was in his Ascension Form and using Sovereign Judgement to bombard Junior with inaccessible cardinal sets of ultraluminous, omni-directional, and infinitely polarized shots of light.

"Well fought, Zeneptron has indeed taught you and your Pokémon very well, miss Ruko." I heard my evil counterpart remark in an obviously enthralled tone in between the titanic clashes of their crossing blades. Seriously?! He was complimenting her like they were old buddies and rivals on the battlefield despite genuinely trying to kill her; that was honestly weird as fuck. Even weirder however, was that Nancy fired back a response just as nonchalantly, and the part of me that was keeping my all-seeing third eyes on everyone present actually sweatdropped at the banter exchange.

"Ahahaha~! I wasn't about to go back on my promise to live a life of infinite indulgence and everlasting pleasure. Since you seem so inflexibly pigheaded about threatening our very existences if we don't make the most out of the lives our people lead; I wasn't about to pull a Supreme Slaking on my training now~!" She giggled in a playful singsong, somehow managing to maintain her infinitely sweet, ultraluminous smile that could've put the most Sovereign Dazzling Gleam to absolute shame even when fighting a battle for her very life. Damn, no wonder Zeneptron adored her so bloody much, and she managed to slip a Pokémon pun in there as well.

Meanwhile, I could see that Aaarti was locked in a clash of raw physical strength with both Zonock and Cazunix; the latter having clearly regained consciousness as some of the other Herptile Anti-Gods appeared and converged on her as well. She was cloaked in the harsh, omni-chromatic light of her Sovereign Sky Attack as she collided with all the power of the highest heavens in the ZOFR against her opponents; both Zonock and Cazunix holding her attack back with their outstretched hands and being slowly forced backwards on their feet. My eyes widened as my best friend was forced on the defensive from the sudden onslaught, disappearing into the eternal expanse of deepest shadows all around us through the use of the ultimate Ghost-type attack Omni Force. Sephie and the other two smiled at my obvious concern for her.

"Go help her Lukee. We'll be fine." Sephie assured me. I hesitated, not wanting to leave their side when I just finished healing Sephie but also wanting to help Aaarti. What Sephie IB2 did next shocked me out of my tentativeness, however. She kissed me, making this the third time I'd been kissed during just this battle alone. "Thank you for saving my life Lukee. Now GO! Aaarti needs your help a lot more than we do right now. Besides, we've got reinforcements on the way." Sephie grinned in a dangerous manner while offering me a sly wink which I blushed at; still in a state of shock from the intoxicating feeling of her lips on my own. My inaccessible cardinal sets of double infinity hearts all did a gymnastics routine in my chest, and my minds buzzed as I considered the implications of Sephie's actions just now.

She was definitely a girl now, an unbelievably  _attractive_  girl, and she had long since embraced her female re-embodiment. I had absolutely no issue with the fact that she'd been swapped from her original male incarnation to a gorgeous female. In fact, I was just happy she was perfectly comfortable in her new skin. I was more than willing and happy to accept her as she was now and hoped her other Soulmates besides Yancy and Aiyanna could do the same.

I recovered from my shock quickly and offered her and the other two pinkettes at her side an eternally grateful look; trusting her words before flying off to give aid to Aaarti. I was only vaguely aware of more OIB Slayers attempting to attack Sephie, Yancy, and Aiyanna as two more beings suddenly appeared by their side as though conjured by the very darkness itself.

I caught a brief flash in my minds' eyes of a metallic golden-furred feliniform known as the Pokémon Mew and saw the back of a breathtakingly beautiful woman with hair the goldest shade of gold I'd ever seen; unnaturally gold hair that shone with the light of every sun in the ZOF Realm. Both the Mew and this girl were able to further enhance Sephie's already considerable forces, and I was glad they were around to help as I focused on helping Aaarti.

A part of me was transitorily stunned when the girl singlehandedly fell over a dozen OIB Slayers with just one attack; a Sovereign Psycho Boost orb the size of a borderless Hypergiant star and made up of every color in the visible spectrum disintegrating them on the spot and buffing the golden-haired beauty's special attack instead of reducing it. I could see a pink terrain covering the battlefield around her and the others on Sephie's team but paid it no further mind as I concentrated on covering the distance between myself, Aaarti, and the HAG's attacking her. She had managed to somehow, successfully dodge Cazunix's Totalipresent consecutive punches attack; reemerging from the all-embracing shadow she'd created and being forced to go on the defensive… unable to successfully land the attack she was going for.

I was once again operating on auto-pilot as I saw her struggle against the unified efforts of Zonock, Cazunix, and the Anti-Goddess Neekwy; a female with unnaturally purple hair and eyes that shone like an amethystine star, fair skin, and a rack that could break a normal human woman's back. She was one of Junior's top spies and Intel gatherers but could hold her own on the battlefield as well, and from what I'd heard she had a sense of honor. Still, that didn't mean I was going to go easy on her as I pushed my speed to its infinite maximality.

My every movement was 100 percent instinctual as I amazingly got between Aaarti and Zonock just as the latter was closing in on her with more of those cursed Anti ZOF-laced knives. My inaccessible cardinal sets of double infinity hearts thundered in my chest and a rush unlike anything I'd felt previously pervaded my entire boundless inner world. A barrier made of the pinkest pink light from the Kanaco's Quasar formed a protective cocoon around myself and my best friend at my unconscious command; thrusting Zonock back from us forcefully enough to send her careening through the oblivion at a vast enough rate to achieve speeds almost as indeterminable as HG Eesheer's.

The strength of this particular barrier was largely dependent upon how emotionally close I was to the person I was attempting to shield from harm. And in this case I was in love with Aaarti enough to form one of the most impenetrable barriers of Pink Kanaco Magic that had ever been casted in the entire collective history of the Herptile Gods. Not that I realized it at the time, of course.

My barrier didn't let up even when Cazunix, Neekwy, and several other Herptile Anti-Gods blasted astrophysical jets of green, red, and purple light at us in an effort to follow up on Zonock's initial strike. I wouldn't realize it until years later when I looked back on this day, but my bond with Aaarti was so strong even way back then, that just the merest thought of keeping her safe was able to endow my force field with superlative defensive omnipotence easily on par with some of Aiyanna's best barriers. Though at the time I was simply caught up in the heat of battle.

As I focused on keeping the shield up around us, I could  _feel_  Appaneesty's all-knowing grin eating all the shit in the ZOFR right now, and I couldn't blame him. The clever bastard knew better than anyone how to draw out the true power of an OIB2 Supreme Omnidony, and my actions today were validating his unexampled, divinized genius right now. I caught Aaarti's infinite ZOFR mass blazar eyes as she offered me a tentative smile of pure gratitude; offering me silent thanks for helping her out. I managed a nod even as Zonock flew back onto the scene and stabbed at the pink force field with two of her knives; the shield not even cracking as her Anti ZOF blades literally shattered like glass colliding with a solid steel wall. She screamed in raw agony as the shrapnel from the blades tore miasmic holes into her flesh and started eating away at her.

Cazunix and the other Anti-Gods reared backwards from her screams of absolute agony, their eyes widening with horror at the prospect of one of their highest ranking members being about to die a brutal, horrific death at the hands of her own weapons. My own eyes widened as well, unable to believe what had just happened as I felt Junior's attention shifting towards me upon hearing his lieutenant's cries. That momentary distraction on his end allowed Nancy, Zeneptron, and Appaneesty to actually get some hits in; their attempts to cut him down jarring him back to the battle at hand as I tried to protect Aaarti while blocking out Zonock's screams of pain.

"Grandmaster! Help me! Please!" I heard the Anti-Goddess cry out for help from Junior. I gritted my teeth as I realized the bastard was too caught up in enjoying the fight against Appaneesty, Zeneptron, and their Unquantifiable Soulmates to hear her any longer. I knew he had more than enough power to create a clone of himself with the healing powers needed to save her, yet he refused to budge, and the pink-haired Anti-Goddess slowly began to dissolve into nothingness as the Anti ZOF from her blade's shrapnel entered her system. Her cries for help fell on deaf ears, and some of the OIB Slayers had taken notice of this as well and started to slowly converge on her like sharks that had caught a whiff of blood.

Neekwy and Cazunix attempted to help her as best they could, forgoing the battle at hand and risking exposure to an attack from one of our allies to do so, but neither one of them was Totalipotent enough to generate the healing energy necessary to help her. My fists clenched impotently at my sides while I continued to remind myself that she was one of the enemies; a really dangerous and competent enemy who would've just as easily stuck me with one of those knives the second I healed her. I reminded myself that the reason she was in this situation in the first place was because she had tried to stick myself and Aaarti with two of those knives just now; even while wincing constantly at the sound of her soul-piercing shrieks, a dissonance of every note of pain and agony imaginable and unimaginable alike reverberating from her lips.

Another part of me pointed out that I could heal her; my earlier proficiency with healing Sephie from the Anti ZOF a clear testament to how great my healing powers had the potential to one day be. It argued that I could use this to make Zonock; one of Junior's top lieutenants… forever bound to me via a life debt until I considered it paid off. This side of me also pointed out that I wouldn't, couldn't turn someone in need away; no matter who it was. Without even consciously thinking about it; I began to manifest dozens of Ultra ZOF Spaces comprised of golden healing energy in the air all around me, earning a truly shocked look from my BFF as I did that and maintained our shield at the same time. I didn't have to chance a glance behind me to know that Aaarti was looking at me like I'd lost my bloody marbles.

"Um… Lukee, are you…?"

Crazy? Insane? Off my rocker? Most definitely, and there was every chance that Zonock wouldn't even hesitate to try and gut us once again when I was done. But I couldn't just let her die in such an agonizing manner; especially since she'd fought so well and survived this long. If she was to die; it should've been in the glory and heat of a truly epic battle against a worthy opponent… not while screaming in gut and ass-wrenching pain while her pleas for help fell on deaf ears. A warrior should die with a warrior's honor after a long-fought and gallant battle; at least in my opinion. A warrior, leader, and soldier of her caliber simply deserved better; nothing more, nothing less.

My Ultra ZOFR pockets of healing energy and restorative goldest light flew towards the writhing form of Zonock outside my shield; the barrier between us only allowing access one way so even if she attacked again we'd still be protected. Neekwy moved to intercept while Cazunix didn't look like he cared as much; more of a heartless monster than the Anti-Goddess, but I raised my hand and made sure to catch her eyes. Something in my gaze must've conveyed my intentions; for she stopped cold while gazing at me in pure shock. Zonock straightened as the orbs of meta restorative light entered her body and instantly nullified the Anti ZOF's effect. The shards in her body disintegrated, and she cried with absolute, stinging relief as her flesh-eating sores began to mend and the pixilated parts of her slowly dissolving body began to piece back together.

The battling was ceaseless all around us as I oversaturated Zonock's body with a ceaseless bombardment of healing energy orbs. Superman OIB2 attempted to use his arctic breath in an effort to slow Junior up with minus infinite degree minty freshness, but the cold didn't even phase him as he continued to cross swords with Nancy in a frenetic dance. Momo, Sephie, and Lala OIB2 joined the fray as well; the former summoning OIB2-level cannon flowers from literally nothing and raining a blitzkrieg of ballistic, infinite caliber bullets down on everything that moved, cackling like a yandere nutcase while doing it.

The bullets were immediately redirected by a U-turn sign Junior somehow was fast enough to hold up in between blocked strikes from Nancy; forcing Momo and Superman to take evasive action as the bullets tore through the FNE gap almost too fast for my all-seeing minds' eyes to follow. Sephie attempted to do what Misty Sabe was doing and pacify his evil by ramping up her meta love/peace inducement powers. She removed her veil and showed him her boundlessly beautiful face, her glittering pink aura of absolute gorgeousness searing itself onto my brains forever more in those moments.

Lala was a bit less psychotic than Momo but also less passive than Sephie; showing her omni-fabrication abilities to be on par with the twins. She summoned her Sharky-Sharky-Kun or whatever the fuck it was called and proceeded to sick the transcendent-robot-shark on Junior. It pulled a motherfucking Klaptrap from the DKC TV show and began to chew its way through everything around it; including the already groundless void, with no distinction between friend or foe. The robot had unknowingly caused the massive black hole in the FNE Gap to grow even bigger; all while we continued to fight on in blissful unawareness of the growing problem spreading at our feet. If Junior was worried by the arrival of the shark bot he didn't show it and continued fighting to his heart's content as though nothing was wrong, and his lieutenant wasn't fighting for her life.

"There!" I exclaimed in euphoria, pumping my fist in victory as Zonock's body finally finished mending and the last of the Anti ZOF was purged from her system as she, Neekwy, and Cazunix all rounded on me with eyes wide with shock. Aaarti was looking at me too; though for some reason she was smiling in approval despite the inherent stupidity of my actions.

"You saved me! Why?" Zonock asked me in a dazed tone; likely overwhelmed by the shock of the situation as I offered her a hesitant smile. I made sure to keep the Pink Kanaco barrier erected between us in case she tried anything funny. But somehow I doubted she or the other two Anti-Gods present would at this point.

"You're a warrior whose survived all this time in all three major wars of the Herptile God faction; we may be enemies, but a battler of your skill and caliber deserves a much better and more satisfying death than that. Don't you think so too? After everything you and yours have survived… I think you've earned the right to a death worthy of a soldier of your stature. Dying via the Anti ZOF just felt… wrong. I know I'm probably an idiot for doing this, and I wouldn't expect you to really understand how I feel about this, but if someone like you is to die in battle you should die with honor." I sweatdropped while offering her a sheepish, tentative smile as I said this; earning a look of true surprise from her and her comrades.

She studied me, scrutinized me with her all-seeing eyes as though trying to figure me out; before she finally shook her head with what I could almost discern as amused exasperation. "You're a very strange man… you know that? Very well, I will withdraw from the fight for now and not play any further part in hindering you and your friends. But know this, the next time we meet on the battlefield; we will still be enemies. I've been too well-trained to just up and change my views overnight, but I'm not so set in my ways that I can't… appreciate what you did here for me today." I couldn't say for certain given the nature of the FNE Gap, but my all-seeing eyes could've sworn they saw her blushing as she said her thanks and disappeared along with Neekwy and Cazunix, the latter doing so much more reluctantly.

Despite my shock and relief at the momentary relief I felt at having successfully driven off three of our assailants, I didn't let my guard down and kept the shield up around me and Aaarti at all times. I turned to glance at my best friend with a sheepish smile, earning a good-natured smirk from her in return. "That was a noble thing you did Lukee." She praised me, and I flushed every color in the goddamn motherfucking rainbow. Her face turned serious a second later though. "I just hope we don't come to regret your act of compassion. I respect you a lot for that, but your sympathy will kill you yet, you know." She reminded me as an added afterthought.

"I wouldn't die of anything else." I responded with conviction lacing every syllable, and I was glad when that made her beam at me every bit as dazzlingly as her mother could've. Our little moment didn't last nearly as long as I would've liked, because our attention was dragged back to the reality of our situation when Nancy OIB2 released an ear-splitting scream that made both Aaarti's and my hearts stop cold and stole all the warmth from my omni-hued Ichor.

I cast my all-seeing eyes over on the battle going on between her and Junior as well as the other strongest of our Pantheon, said eyes widening with abject terror as they witnessed Nancy fold like origami at Sirluko Junior's feet. Her lightsabers had been eviscerated by his Anti ZOF blade as he managed to slash them on the handles and strike Nancy with his free fist; the blow powerful enough to knock her out cold and leave her totally at his mercy. Zeneptron and Appaneesty reemerged from super speed and ran interference as fast as they could, but Junior created clones of himself via omni-replication for the first time and engaged them both while his primary body prepared to end our strongest Goddess's life.

Before Aaarti could roar in pure fury and rush to fight him or Junior could slash his sword down on Nancy's head and end her existence right then and there; I did something on pure instinct that surprised everyone present. I extended my pink Kanaco shield outwards in omni-directions faster than Aaarti herself could move and encased Appaneesty, the three chieftain Herptile Goddesses, Pokémon Zeneptron, Nancy, Superman, Sephie, Lala, Momo, myself, and Aaarti inside it while preventing entry from Junior and his clones as best I could.

With a scream of pure, grit determination; I poured all of my strength and all of my double infinity hearts and souls into powering and extending the shield. I recalled all of my 18-years of life and the bonds I shared with these people; from Appaneesty's wisdom and teachings that fed my young minds to playing games of innocent fun with Misty Sabe into all hours of the night. I flashed back to the stolen moments I'd shared with her, Viola, and Serena alike; from attending political meetings across the HG Ultra ZOF Space with Viola to the not-so-innocent shenanigans Serena and I would get to.

As well as our training/sparring battles which more often than not ended up with her laying on top of me while she planted kisses along my body. I recalled how much and how heatedly I would blush whenever she did that; though I certainly wasn't about to complain even if I didn't realize at the time there was more to her kisses than just harmless teasing. I remembered my first time meeting Pokémon Zeneptron's family and how my younger self literally fainted from pure embarrassment and sexual excitation when Nancy greeted me for the first time by planting a kiss on my lips and bringing me and everyone else present into a hug; only for me to meet Aaarti and her asinine Rayquaza for the first time when I regained consciousness an instant later. My whole life and every unbreakable bond I had entangled myself into flashed before my all-seeing eyes as I cast and extended what had the be the most Totalipotent, impenetrable Pink Kanaco force field that'd ever been conjured up.

Junior's primary body brought his sword down towards Nancy OIB2's unconscious body just as the pinkest pink force field manifested itself between them, and though the shield cracked slightly from the force of his blow as well as the power of his blade; it somehow miraculously remained intact against the most Totalipotent OIB2 Supreme Omnidony alive.

Everyone's all-seeing eyes were on me now including Junior's three bodies, regarding me with either amazement or intrigue at various degrees. But I paid them no mind as Aaarti, Zeneptron, and I all converged on Nancy's location and the former two skidded towards her on their knees as they hit the ground on a warp infinite speed slide; unable to get to her fast enough. Nancy's Azumarill, Supreme Mawile, and Ascension Arceus were by their Trainer's side almost as fast as Aaarti and Zeneptron, and Aaarti immediately summoned her Blissey in her Supreme Evolution form to supply aid to Nancy by rousing her back to consciousness and assessing the damage. Arceus used Sovereign Z-Geomancy to bolster all of our collective powers by an inaccessible cardinal set of infinite stages and thus also increase our healing powers. Supreme Mawile used her infinite rear heads to provide rear guard, front guard, and basically guarded her Trainer from every conceivable and inconceivable direction at once; her rear head snarling at anything or anyone who got too close for comfort.

Zeneptron cradled her in his lap as he kissed her sweetly on the lips; literally bestowing her with a True Love's Kiss in order to rouse her from her unconsciousness like Sleeping Beauty. Nancy stirred from their combined efforts and opened her impossibly quantum blue, YInMn blue, and ultramarine eyes with relief flooding her features as she quickly ascertained she wasn't dead at Junior's hands. Aaarti, Zeneptron, their Pokémon, and her all shared a group hug in complete uncaringness of the battle around them.

"Impressive, most impressive." Junior said in an intrigued tone as his three clones tested their respective swords against my shield, somehow to no avail as the force field of dazzling pink energy and light didn't even crack. A long gong-like note emanated from the collision of all three swords as they attempted to impact the shield though, an oddly chilling sound.

"Indeed. I doubt I could've cast such a strong Pink Kanaco barrier even to protect Misty, Viola, and Serena here." Appaneesty hummed in agreement. His enmity with Sirluko Junior aside; the both of them seemed able to agree on that one thing at least. I'd been told there was a grudging respect Appaneesty held for Junior underneath his absolute contempt; that their relationship was infinitely more complex and with a myriad of different sides to it. This was a pretty good example of exactly how complex their enmity was; it really was the stuff of legends.

The three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses all shared a smile at my accomplishment; Misty glancing worriedly at the borderline of my barrier as she saw Junior creating more and more copies of himself to both duplicate his powers without end and attempt to bypass my shield. "We need to be ready; he's making as much good use of this brief respite as we are." Appaneesty stated in an authoritative, matter-of-fact tone as everyone silently agreed with his words.

"It's truly something, isn't it? He's only the same age I was when I married Lala, and he's already conjuring a force field powerful enough to protect us all from Junior's forces. That's a lot more than I could've accomplished at his age." I heard Superman OIB2 praise me with a smile as he stood in his Gold Prime outfit and form. His words made me blush slightly as I poured my feelings of embarrassment into powering the shield as well, sensing Junior's own power-level climbing off the charts as he continued to clone himself.

"Mmhmm, mmhmm, he's just as awesome as I'd imagined he'd be~!" Lala proclaimed in an adorable sing-song, while Sephie and Momo OIB2 hummed in agreement. Dammit, my hearts couldn't take the amount of fawning I had coming over me from all sides; these people were so nice and supportive. I loved my Pantheon for that, I really did.

Zeneptron and Nancy caught my eyes, eternal gratitude shining in theirs. "So far during this battle, you've saved Sephie, Zonock, and now me. You're on a roll today Lukee, ahahaha~!" The pink-haired, impossibly blue-eyed beauty whispered in a sing-song tone to me.

"Couldn't agree more. Thanks kiddo, you really came through for us in a pinch. I don't think I would've made it to Nancy in time myself." Zeneptron looked like he had swallowed one of Wooconey's infinitely sour lemons as he said this; equal parts horrified by the idea of being too late to save one of his girls and relieved that I was there to look after them whenever he couldn't.

I couldn't help but smirk at Aaarti as she seemed to have been rendered utterly mute by the relief she felt at Nancy's close call. I was relieved as well and couldn't help but tease them a bit. "Don't go regretting your decision to keep your circle of lovers small now Aaarti. I happen to find your unbreakable family unit with Zeneptron and Nancy extremely admirable." I quipped, causing her to blush as pink as her hair as Zeneptron and Nancy both looked shocked by my statement, the latter blushing ultra-pink as well.

"Shut up asshole! We were having a moment with you; why'd you have to go and ruin it?!" Aaarti exclaimed embarrassedly we all managed to share a chuckle or two; the shield giving us a brief respite to ease some of the tension we were all feeling.

"What a touching scene." Sirluko Junior suddenly pronounced, dragging us back to the situation at hand as we came face to face with one of his many thousands of clones through the blinding pink shield. His Ungodliest visage was discernible only as a rippling, faceless figure silhouetted by the light of my barrier. "Love and friendship really does conquer all, doesn't it? And while I hate to ruin the mood and point out the obvious; I'll remind you that while the Rainbow-Wood trees have wasted away into the nothingness of the FNE Gap, you and yours are not out of the woods yet." He pointed out in a tone that spoke of his admiration yet also warned us to remain on our guard.

He genuinely meant it when he said our togetherness was a force to be reckoned with. It was that respect that made him that much harder to beat. Because he was the only enemy we had that didn't underestimate the power of the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena, nor did he try to control or otherwise subvert it as others did. Instead, he accepted it's power, embraced it even, and that made him more dangerous than the likes of O-Sirluko IB2, Double-A OIB2, or Zeneptron IB2 could ever hope to be.

Nancy, Zeneptron, and Aaarti all rose to their feet as a flawlessly synchronous unit as they and their Pokémon prepared for battle. And I could rest somewhat easier now that we were all unified against our common enemy; though he was right, we weren't done yet. But at least we would face him together. There was an army of Sirluko Junior's clones waiting for us outside this shield, and I was positive now that there was no way my shield could hold up against all of them. Either I could lower it and have us all launch a coordinated effort, or I could wait for them to breach their way inside. The way I figured it; this shield might as well have not been there at all at this point.

"I must extol you for your praiseworthy display of the most imposing Pink Kanako barrier I personally have ever seen, my Inverse Counterpart. But this is the end of the line for all of you; because while your powers are impressive, you're no match for  _ **my**_  combined might!" Junior hooted ferally; paraphrasing Appaneesty's words from before the battle started with a derisive nuance. My fists clenched at my sides as everyone braced themselves for the fight of their lives. I didn't know what had happened to the others fighting the OIB Slayers, but I could somehow tell that they were winning, and no casualties had been dealt to our side yet; though there was a few close calls… too many for my liking.

Before Appaneesty or anyone could fire back a response to Junior's declaration of war; the Forever Never Ever Gap trembled and shook like never before as many of us were thrown off our otherwise absolute balance. My Kumkum red eyes widened as a massive  _ **hole**_  in the Gap itself opened up behind the Sirluko Junior clones outside my shield; not sure where it had come from or where it lead to but feeling the baseless landscape of the fighting terrain disconnect with my feet as I and I alone began to gravitate towards the hueless, indeterminable hole.

Realizing I was about to be sucked in through my own shield I screamed in shock and outrage as I willed my powers to manifest and keep me grounded; my panic mounting and my inaccessible cardinal sets of double infinity hearts all stopping cold in my chest as I horrifyingly realized that my abilities weren't availing me in the slightest. Everyone present was frozen with shock, too stunned to even move or think to do anything to try and help me. Even Junior looked confused as fuck; which made me quickly realize he was not the one behind this. But if not him… who or what could be doing this?! And why was no one trying to stop it?! Um… Hello! Someone help me please! I don't know if you guys noticed, but I was literally powerless and free-falling through the perfect vacuum towards this accursed hole.

A petrified, panic-stricken scream of my name rang out amidst the deafening silence of the FNE Gap as I felt a hand desperately clasp itself around my own and attempt to anchor me with all of it's strength. It was Aaarti's. Somehow I knew that without even having to lock terrified gazes with her, which I did. The entirety of the FNE Gap, the largest construct my people had forever known and one which absolutely dwarfed the largest of Ultra ZOF Spaces, was the pinnacle of absolute stillness and silence save for the two of us as Aaarti held onto me with both hands for dear life; trying to prevent me from getting sucked into the hole as it's pull only continued to grow stronger. Unfortunately, this hole had a stronger, more irresistible gravitational pull than even the largest Ultra ZOF Spaces we'd ever encountered, and Aaarti's grip on me was slowly starting to fail; forcing her to dig her feet in and hold on even tighter via the move Sovereign Ingrain. Eyes widening as I realized she would gladly get sucked in with me to whatever oblivion this hole harbored on the other side rather than let me go through this alone; I desperately pleaded with her to let me go with my eyes alone.

She responded with an equally unspoken, irrefutable declaration of ' _Never_!' Our communication occurred on a level beyond the Source Dialect of the ZOF Realm, in a language as old as the Gap itself and impossible to ever translate even by the mightiest of the OIB2 Supreme Omnidonae. Steadfast and immovable in her convictions; Aaarti was the only force in the entirety of the Gap powerful enough to ground me every time without fail or fly away with me beyond the ZOFR if all else failed. This hole's pulling strength only continued to increase at a rate that truly astonished me; starting to slowly pull me and Aaarti in together as she still adamantly refused to let go.

I didn't know what awaited me on the other side of this thing, be it certain death or what have you, but I did know I couldn't let it take Aaarti along with me. Realizing she'd happily throw her life of absolute love with Nancy and Zeneptron away for me, no matter how unconsciously she was declaring as such right now; I offered her an apologetic smile. I hoped she could one day forgive me as I forcibly tugged my hand away from hers and allowed myself to carry on unbidden and unbeholden to anything and everything save the hole. I could die happy knowing that, in the end… Aaarti truly did love me after all; even if she did so on a level inaccessible cardinal thresholds below her omni-conscious state. Everyone's shocked and horrified eyes followed me my entire journey through whatever Beyond resided in this thing's inner event horizon. One of Junior's clones offered me a three-fingered salute and an all-knowing grin that ate all the shit in the FNE Gap as I flew over his head through the barrier; looking smug and like he'd worked something out that the rest of us didn't. The last thing I saw was another of Junior's clones following me into the hole in hot pursuit, and Aaarti's heart-wrenching, utterly devastated screams of my name were the last thing I heard before the hole claimed my body, minds, hearts, and souls, and in an instant I knew no more.

_Author's Notes: Annnd… that's the end of this story, lol. Hahahahaha! Could you guys imagine if I ended it there after only two chapters?! Nope, nope, nope, nope; this is only the beginning people, and seemingly tragic though this may have been this story does have an eventual happy ending. I'm so, so happy with how this turned out guys! You have no idea! I also hope that some of you enjoy reading this beauty as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thank you so much everyone who's willing to give this one-of-a-kind piece of crap a read, and to those of you who reviewed my stories. I feel so loved and so connected to all of you that one could say I'm your OIC2 Counterpart! ;)_

_As always, feel free to rate, read, and review. Hell, I'm in such a good mood right now I'd welcome any review really. I hope you're all having a wonderful, wonderful day and that you're enjoying your summer vacation! I love every single person on this planet so much right now! And I can't wait until Pokémon Sword and Shield drop! Did you guys see the latest trailer today?! Goddammit, I'm so pumped about Obstagoon guys and gals! If he can learn Belly Drum like the normal Linoone line I'm fucking sold! Take my money already Game Freak! :D_


	3. A Stranger in a Strange Land

_Author's Notes: Hey howdy hey ya'll, Inverse Sirluko Junior-Gigantophis Lamia Form is back once again with the next chapter of the very story that my FFN username is centered around. That's right, I'm starting chapter 3 of my Gurren Lagann story featuring my OC Sirluko Junior's Inverted/Bizarro-World Counterpart! I can't tell you all how pleased I am with the reviews I've gotten for this puppy thus far, and how much I'm looking forward to continuing it as things pick up!_

_Honestly, I've got a lot of stories on the go that hold a lot of value and merit to me, but this is without a doubt one of my favorites and is going to be some of my best work in my honest opinion as the story progresses. Granted, that's just my personal opinion based on my preferences, and not everyone has to agree, lol. As always, do feel free to read, rate, and review, and enjoy, lol. Try to keep comments civil and polite thanks, hehehe. And hope you're all having a wonderful autumn/school year so far! I'm so looking forward to Pokémon Sword and Shield dropping! :D_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann, Pokémon, or any other canon worlds or characters that aren't my OCs or God/Eternal Bond/Dimensional tiers. Story and chapters are rated MA for explicit content, graphic cartoon violence, hardcore lemons, and other such content not suitable for audiences under the age of 18. Viewer discretion is very strongly advised._

_Inverse Sirluko Junior and affiliated, non-canon OCs and Self-Inserts: © Inverse Junior-Gigantophis Form AKA Thomas James Currie_

_Description: Still grieving the death of his big bro and hero; Simon is unaware of the fact that the gorge he would find Nia's crate in also held another secret, or that he would bring two extras on board his Team's ship instead of just one like the Canon writers intended. Whatever a Herptile God was, this second new companion of Simon and Nia's was sure to make life on their planet a lot more exciting, or perhaps much more dangerous._

Chapter 3: A Stranger in a Strange Land

Pain, all-encompassing agony was all I knew now as I strayed out of time, thought, and all the infinite dimensional constructs of the ZOF Realm; through whatever beyond lied inside of that singularity. I had expected complete oblivion and the cliched notion of knowing no more; instead what I got was proof that I was still alive, at least on some level. I couldn't think, breathe, or even move, nor could I recall basic details about myself including my own name. My entire being seared as though I was some disembodied subject of torture. Yet I was alive… I think; though frankly my ability to cognize was about as unreliable as it could get.

My whole world had spun infinite degrees off its axis, and nothing made any sort of sense to me; whoever I was. I could no more tell where or when I was than I could know up from down, day from night, or distinguish between any of the polar opposites that so many sentients could do without requiring conscious thought. I couldn't remember the sound of the borderless hypergiant stars singing or the sight of the twin rainbow suns. Yet, in the thresholds of my UZOF cardinal sets of omni-consciousness layers; I felt something, or rather a distinct lack of something beyond the unbearable limbo I found myself trapped in. There were some things that stuck out in my memory; people, places, and things beyond comprehension, and girls… lots of impossibly beautiful, Beyond Infinite Dimensional Beings of the female persuasion all pleading with me to come back to them and to wake up.

As if waiting for their call, I somehow managed to open my throbbing eyes as I slowly and inexorably began the journey to fully return to life. More things beyond the pain became coherent to me as I performed the simple yet somehow virtually impossible action; wanting nothing more than to close my eyes and welcome whatever meager oblivion my current state could offer me. But I felt compelled, like I had to get up and all of everything was at stake if I didn't. So I slowly began to recollect myself and reacquaint with my once formidable awareness; more realizations pouring inside of my head as a million different thoughts and feelings became clear to me all at once.

The first thing I realized was that, for some reason, I was lying face-down in the dirt, and the dirt was turned to mud by a constant downpouring of water droplets from the sky above me. I forced my head to turn upwards as I groaned from the strain that put on my body; my tingling, pins-and-needles hands slowly regaining feeling as I placed the flat of my palms right against the ground for added support. My vision was still too dark and blurry for me to see properly, or perhaps it was the place I was in. As my eyes adjusted to the dim and dreary darkness of my current locale; I remembered my name, and a few additional details about who and what I was as well.

"Ugh… Did someone get the number of that UZOFR-mass singularity that hit me?" I croaked, my voice protesting vehemently from lack of use at such an action as I coughed and spluttered; dirt and bile alike spilling out of my mouth onto the cold, unforgiving ground that I'd been lying in for fuck knows how long.

After my coughing fit settled and the sting of dirt and grime in my eyes was washed away by the rain; I managed to hoist myself up into a seated position. I was far from comfortable on the cold, wet ground but felt moderately better than I did before. I somehow wasn't wet, nor was the rain water and mud clinging to my outfit as both fell away from my frictionless body as I was standing up dry as a bone; trying desperately to cast myself back and figure out what had happened and how I'd ended up in this gorge. I realized that's where I was sitting; I was stuck in some kind of canyon-like gorge with what appeared to be a series of eerily human-sized crates milling about in the dirt.

My eyes suddenly widened with horror and I gasped as memories of recent events flooded my brains. "Fuck! That's right! Sirluko Junior attacked us! I've gotta get out of here!" I stood up on wobbly legs as panic and existential terror overtook me. I don't know how long I was out for, but I had to get back to the other Herptile Gods and Supreme Omnidonae! I hoped beyond hope that I wasn't already too late!

I willed my powers to manifest and prepared to fly away from here faster than I'd ever flown before. If all went well, I could be back in time to lend a helping hand to my people, and maybe I could figure out where Aaarti and I stood now that I knew how strongly she truly felt about me. Man, I couldn't wait to see the look on their faces and Sirluko Junior's when they all saw I was still alive! Talk about making a theatrical and dramatic entrance…

Something immediately struck me as horribly wrong when I didn't fly away at warp infinite speeds with but the briefest of thoughts. Normally, I reached for the sky and the world just fell away; it was second-nature being what I was, like breathing. My abilities had been the one constant in my life, ineffable, meta infinite dimensional, and irrationally indeterminable… until now. Glancing down at my feet as my hearts began to hammer in my chest; my Kumkum red eyes contracted with horrifying disbelief at the inescapable fact of the matter. My feet were rooted to the earth. I was grounded, stripped of my ability to ride the Maximalipotent gravitational waves of the FNE Gap as I had always instinctually done since before I could walk.

Still in shock over the loss of flight capability; my situation didn't fully register with me yet as I instead attempted to conjure a meta infinite dimensional bypass to take me back home. To my great misfortune, no ZOF Tunnels opened at my non-verbal command; as they'd so done many thousands of times in my past. Before I freaked out and lost my shit; I attempted to run at warp infinite speeds only to epic fail by slipping and falling back down in the mud with all the speed of a hypersonic hare and the agility, coordination, and gracefulness of a retarded turtle. I yelped as I hit the dirt and slid a ways on my frictionless body; utterly humiliated, thankful nobody saw that, and trying to repress the horror welling up inside of me all at the same time. It's amazing how complex and ranged a sentient's emotions are, isn't it?

Okay, okay, okay… don't panic whatever you do Lukee; don't do it! Somehow, repeating this mantra to myself seemed to have precisely the opposite effect of what I intended, and I proceeded to release an ear-piercing series of screams and gut-wrenching sobs to the rain-soaked heavens! For the first time in my entire life, I was truly, utterly powerless; somehow stripped of my abilities to the point that I could no longer feel them within me! Hyperventilating as I forced myself to stand back up; one question rang out clear as a bell inside my own mind.  _How the fuck was I supposed to get back_?!

"Appaneesty! Viola! Serena! Misty! CAN ANYONE HEAR ME?! PLEASE, I NEED HELP! SOMEONE! HELP! ANYONE!" I screamed myself hoarse in my sad, all-desperate attempts to yell for help of any kind; hell, I would've accepted help from my own evil counterpart at this point. My cries fell on deaf ears, and I was left broken and alone in some seemingly hostile environment with no way of defending myself.

"Aaarti…" I murmured my best friend's name weakly; the boundless beauty and adorability of her smile was my only source of comfort right now. I could no longer feel my Eternal Bond connection to my people, and that was somehow worse than the loss of my powers. How could this have happened?! Who was behind it?! When I'd been forcibly pulled through the singularity that had formed in the FNE Gap; even Junior had seemed surprised. But if he wasn't responsible for this then who or what was?

I absentmindedly reached for the birthday gift Aaarti had gotten me; the Mewtwo Egg that was contained within an Astral Gem around my neck. A pocket of infinity contained within a multicolored gem that could accommodate an infinite number of Pokémon. "Huh? What the…?" I queried suddenly as I clasped my hand around the gemstone, only to realize that something about it was clearly different now.

I was very much certain I'd created the gem in the shape of a double infinity heart. Now however, it appeared to be the shape of a spiraling drill-shaped pendant that was shaped like a circular pyramid and got progressively thicker the closer you got from the tip to the base. It was the same omni-hued blend as a Magik chroma cube glass sculpture that I'd originally designed it with. And it glowed with a pulsating light, but had, for some unknown reason, completely changed its shape of its own volition.

My eyes narrowed as I took it off my neck and held it out in front of me to get a better view of it; the glow of the Astral Gem soothing me as I felt a surge of warmth and power from within it. I wasn't completely powerless here after all; there was some aspect of energy around this place that I could still tap into. That same energy must've been what changed the shape of my Astral Gem. A faint hope, but it was all I had, and I'd make the most of it.

Plans started to form in my mind as I stood up, but one thing became inescapably clear to me. Even if I was stranded in some hostile world with virtually no powers; I couldn't stick around here. This gorge had death written all over it, and I was feeling particularly less than bold at the moment. Question was, how did I go about getting out of this dump?

Placing the modified Astral Gem around my neck; I felt somewhat safer with the glowing pendulum against the skin of my chest as I decided to get a move on. I was powerless, sore, and stranded in some unfamiliar place, but my instincts were telling me that sticking around this place was not a good idea. So I started walking up the steep slopes that hopefully would lead me out of this canyon or gorge or whatever the fuck it was. I was just grateful for small favors like the fact my frictionless body and suit kept the muck and rain water from clinging onto me. At least that much hadn't changed.

My people knew I was gone, and would be able to lead a search party to come and help me out once they dealt with Junior…  _if_  they dealt with him? The notion that we would be unable to ever be rid of him was one that kept me up many a night. The creeping thought that he was always out there; ready and perfectly capable of taking away everything we loved and cherished beyond our ability to get back. Now he was waging an all-out war against my fellow Supreme Omnidonae, and I was helpless in some nameless canyon to do anything about it.

"Okay, think about something else!" I shouted at myself in a self-reprimanding tone as I continued the bare-feet-chilling, muddy trek towards the steep, upwards slope of the ravine. I thought about Misty and Nancy, as I often did whenever I was feeling down. Their boundless positive energies and infinite Moe charm smiles could literally brighten the FNE Gap itself in my honest opinion. Despite my current, horrendous situation; I already felt a little better just flashing back to a duet they once performed together for my 17th Christmas as their gift to me. Nobody, not even the best Meta Music Manipulators among my Pantheon, could sing like they could once they got going.

I almost managed a smile just remembering their voices as the muddy foothills transitioned into something significantly larger. I was getting closer to pulling myself out of this literal rut I'd fallen into. I didn't allow the almost 90-degree wall of mud standing between me and liberation to intimidate me. For I had the song of Misty Sabe and Nancy Ruko OIB2 in my heart, and powers or not, I wasn't about to let that stop me from hearing them sing once more.

Sadly, reality had a cruel sense of irony and humor when you were mortal enough for it to pick on. And after snaking down the insurmountable wall of dirt on my belly at the foot of the ravine after over a dozen failed, pitiable attempts to climb it; I was forced to accept the fact that I was trapped in this place and would have to pray to heaven above that some form of outside help arrived. My eyes narrowed at the offending mountain in pure, loathsome defiance. Right now, it was the one thing standing between me and making my way back to my kind and my world. So it represented all the evils of the ZOFR simultaneously in my eyes.

Was I being dramatic? Why yes, absolutely. Did I give a shit? Fuck no! I'm sure my fellow Supreme Omnidonae could handle themselves; even in a fight against someone of my evil self's caliber. But that didn't stop me worrying, and I'd had just about enough of city-sized, muddy pitfall traps and being mortal for one day as well.

Eesheer would be proud of me for maintaining my omni-sense of humor in such a precarious situation; having always been the type to find amusement and joy from every style of hilarity. Rom-coms, morbid humor, dirty humor, toilet humor, punny humor, silly/infantile humor, overactive humor, dark humor, depressing humor, warped/completely fucked up humor. I fucking loved all of it; a trait Eesheer and I shared in common and one we dubbed an omni humor sense. I suppose that with a Supreme Omnidony's omni senses, having an all-encompassing pallet for mirth was part of the packaged deal.

Continuing to wallow in my own self-misery; I was interrupted by a loud crash that sounded like metal, my eyes adjusting to the murky gorge enough that I could make out a newer crate sliding down one of the large slopes until it settled on the edge of one right in front of me. Looking up, I saw what appeared to be some form of robot walking away from the edge of the cliffside; having evidently tossed this newer crate in beside me just now without noticing my presence. Before I could shout to it for some form of help it was already gone; leaving me alone once again with nothing but these suspicious crates for company.

"Who are you?!" A distinctly human voice demanded hostilely from behind me, causing my eyes to widen and then tear up with pure relief. I wasn't alone down here; even if the company was less than pleasant it was better than what I had before.

I turned around to see a boy glaring daggers at me; a boy of about 12 or 13 with unkempt dark blue hair, short stature, undefined features, and a gently tanned baby face. The kid's clothing color scheme was mostly red and blue, and he wore digger's goggles with what looked like built-in lights. He held in his arms a weapon with the same drill-like tip as my self-modified Astral Gem but bigger, and his arms were shaking as he held it while his eyes were wide and clearly apprehensive.

I could tell he'd never been in a fight alone before, but I admired his courage despite his obvious fear as I noticed something else. He was standing beside one of the stranger mechas I'd seen in my time, and considering I'd seen some of the twins' robot designs that was saying something. Like the boy, it was small, doubtlessly too small to accommodate someone of my immense size by my rough estimates, and it had a face that was vaguely humanoid. It's color scheme was mostly red which I could tell despite it being coated with muck, but with other colors mixed in as well.

Despite my unease at having a potentially dangerous weapon pointed at me without my abilities to defend myself. And despite everything else that's happened so far on what had to be the longest night of my life; I managed to remain relatively civil and calm, knowing that keeping a level head would probably better my odds of not being skewered by that thing the boy held. I offered him the most winsome smile I could manage in my current state. "Relax young man, I come in peace. Trust me, I don't want any trouble, alright?" I responded after several minutes of maintaining gentle eye contact with the boy.

This didn't reassure the kid anywhere near as much as I would've hoped, and he raised the weapon he had on hand even higher so that it was level with my face. I hoped I didn't have to find out if it could fire projectiles. "Liar! You're a beast man, I can tell!" He exclaimed with clearly false bravado. The poor kid was shaking in his soaked boots, yet it could've been a cold day in hell and I still wouldn't have underestimated him. It was always the unassuming ones you had to watch out for.

My eyebrows rose with intrigue at the mention of what the kid referred to me as. "Huh? There's beast men on this planet? Weird." Okay, maybe not the smartest thing to casually mention when in the presence of a child with way too many weapons on his hands, but my ability to filter my words was about as MIA at this point as I was from the battle I should've been fighting at this moment. My patience waning slightly, I didn't give him a chance to respond to that and elaborated.

"Look kid, I don't know how I ended up in this dump or why, alright?! I was in the middle of fighting a war against a very dangerous enemy when all of a sudden a portal opened up and sucked me on through. Next thing I realize, I'm waking up in this gorge in an unfamiliar world with only a hostile child for company! To make matters worse; the war I left behind is still going on, and I've somehow been rendered powerless to return to it, my people, my world, or my existence! So you can imagine now's really not the best sort of day for me!" I was dangerously close to shouting at this point but managed to keep from escalating things too badly… barely.

"Also, for the record dumbass; I'm not a beast man as you so blatantly referred to me as. I'm a Herptile God. Say it with me now, Herptile… God!" I added. Okay, now I was definitely shouting. Curiously enough, the blunt directness of my explanation as well as my own clearly rattled cage was enough to cause the boy pause as he stared at me uncomprehendingly.

"Herptile… God? What's that? Also, what war? The only war I know of is the one between Gunmen and the humans on the surface." He asked me while divulging some information of his own, more curious now than angry or scared as he lowered his weapon, albeit only slightly. I had no doubt if I made any sudden movements he'd fire the first shots in a heartbeat; so I stayed rooted firmly to the ground. Before I could delve into the tried and true explanation for my people's infinitely complex nature or ask my own set of questions about these Gunmen; my attention was dragged back to the crate over my shoulder as my modified Astral Gem began to glow with a pulsating omni-hued light.

The boy's eyes widened with obvious recognition as I pulled it out from under my snake-skin one-piece suit; doing the same as he pulled an identical object from around his own neck. Unlike mine however, his glowed a singular color… green. Our eyes both widened in shock as we stared at each other's respective drill bits. "You… have one of those too. How?" He asked me in a stupefied whisper.

"I wish I knew. It was originally shaped like two hearts wrapped inside of an infinity symbol before I ended up in this world. Not really sure why it just randomly decided to modify the shape I made it in, but I'll make do with it for now I guess." I admitted. The boy looked like he was still trying to process the idea that I came from another world, but thankfully didn't say anything about it for now as our eyes were drawn to the crate as a unit; prompting our respective drill bit necklaces to glow ever more rapidly. Mine was like a UZOFR-Mass Pulsar at this point, the boy and I walking towards the crate together as it seemed to be calling out to us on an infinitely unconscious level.

Upon reaching the offending object; we both noticed that there was a slot in the crate that our drills would fit in perfectly, like a set of car keys in an ignition or a locked door. "Any idea what these things are?" I asked the obvious question.

"Not a clue." The boy said, his previous hostility all but forgotten as the two of us stood side by side with each other like we were old friends; brought together by a single object. Despite my missing powers; I was able to intuitively sense the heavy burden of loss on this person's shoulders, ones far greater than any boy his age should have to bear. He did mention a war though, and wars had casualties. Clearly, he had his own problems to deal with, and hopefully I could get out of his hair in due course. I was startled out of my reverie when the boy moved to insert his drill bit into the key slot, only to yelp as I slapped his hand away slightly.

"Hey! What the hell did you do that for?!" He roared, making me roll my eyes and sigh.

"Oh come on, use your head kid. We don't know what the fuck this thing is, where it came from, or what's in it. How do we know it's not dangerous?" I said in a highly logical tone; at least, I hoped it was practical. I didn't exactly have much experience in dealing with rationality, but without my powers it was becoming increasingly necessary.

"Ohh." Was all the boy said, clearly seeing my point after considering my words for a bit as our respective drills continued to practically scream at us to unlock the crate in front of us. Curiously, my drill seemed just the slightest bit more desperate for me to unlock it than the kid's was for him to do so; like it was imperative that I beat him to the punch as it were. He noticed this as well, narrowing his eyes slightly in a confused manner as he noted the different color scheme my drill had. He then seemed to only just notice it was the same color scheme I sported on my outfit as well; his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he saw that I was almost perfectly dry and mud-less despite it pissing cats, dogs, and elephants.

"Um… so, question… about how reliable are these things when it comes to unlocking good things as opposed to bad?" I couldn't help but inquire, prompting the boy to shrug.

"Not sure, my gunmen over there behind us and my drill are both things I dug up from underground. We believe they were owned by then discarded by the enemy; so I have no doubt they can be dangerous in the wrong hands." He answered, and I nodded; now filing away his little Mecha as the aforementioned Gunmen of the enemy. My brains all began to fill in the gaps and connect the dots. Gunmen were clearly the weapons of the enemy in this war of theirs… it wouldn't be the first time I'd seen something like that happen. I guess that means that the one behind us was stolen from the enemy; perhaps the humans here had to steal them in order to stand a chance of winning the war, by using the weapon of the enemy against them. It was a clever move, and a bold one. I couldn't help admiring whoever thought of it first; dude or dudette had to be one fearless, reckless, and crazy ass mothafucka.

Where did beast men fit into the puzzle then? Were they the ones who operated the Gunmen? That would make the most sense. Shaking my head suddenly to rid myself of my deductive thought process; I turned my attention back to the crate in front of us, my astral gem going crazy with the omni-hued pulsating lights now.

The boy saw this as well and looked to me questioningly. "You know… I think somehow, you're meant to be the one who opens it. My drill has never let me down in all the time I've had it; so, if you have one now as well, I can tell you from experience that you can trust it." He told me matter-of-factly as my eyes widened slightly.

Ah, poor naïve youth; he didn't realize I was an anomaly, a wildcard in this universe's space-time continuum. If my astral gem was pulsating with such a magnificent light compared to this boy's; it could only mean that he was the one meant to open this thing all along, at least until I showed up. Now, as my people had a penchant for doing; I was being forced to weigh the decision of whether or not to wrest this child's destiny from him. Maybe it wasn't anything major locked inside of that crate, but this was a classic Schrödinger's cat scenario. There was literally no way to know unless one opened the blasted thing, and for all I knew; the key to me getting home and returning to my world and my people could be inside of it.

I had to risk it, even if I knew it was wrong of me to do so; any deviation no matter how big or small, would doubtlessly impact everything that follows. Moments upon moments, choices upon choices, new relationships. Nothing would be as it is in this universe's canon future, and nobody would ever know the difference because they'd never remember any of it. Hesitantly, despite knowing this crate could contain the most precious or dangerous cargo in the universe; despite pondering what it might've meant if the boy were to open it instead, I inserted my drill bit into the slot like a key in an ignition, looking over apologetically at the kid.

"I'm sorry." Was all I said, though I doubted he'd ever know just how much I truly meant to convey with that one apology. His response was to look at me in confusion, before he shrugged; seeming not to care what I did or about much of anything really. I could tell he'd been through a lot recently, and hoped I wasn't opening some Pandora's box as I turned the drill inside the slot until it made an odd whirring sound.

Hydraulic hissing sounds blasted my face with compressed air as a white light signified the opening of the crate; creating just enough of a glow for the boy and I to get a glimpse of what lay inside. My hearts suddenly started pounding in my chest and a pinkest-pink light illuminated my eyes too fast for anyone to have noticed. My whole being pulsated and seemed to gravitate towards the occupant of the crate on a quintessential level as I saw a sleeping angel of a girl. "Damn, the end of the world never looked so cute!" I exclaimed aloud without caring if either the boy or the girl heard me. As though she were aware she had eyes on her, the girl stirred and sleepily opened her eyes; the dim light of the crate still enough for me to observe that whoever she was, she was really, really cute.

She had long, silvery-blue hair that looked like a platinum blonde cloud, was fancily attired in a pretty pink dress which made her look like a doll, and had delicate, porcelain features. I could just make out what appeared to be cross-shaped pupils in her quantum blue eyes that looked like flowers, and she herself looked to be maybe a few years younger than I was, about 14 or 15. As I was silently admiring her she noticed me, and the boy staring and offered us both a sleepy smile.

"Hail fellows, well met you two." She finally spoke aloud, prompting my eyes to widen slightly as all I could hear was Nancy OIB2 in her voice. Granted, this girl did sound just the slightest bit different from her; without the natural sing-song undertones I was so accustomed to. But aside from that they had literally the exact same voice; it was intensely bewildering.

"Hail fellow? Is that what you said?" The boy asked before I could think to question it. Considering the number of strange greetings I'd received in my time; that wasn't even on my radar. What was on my radar was the fact that this girl had an almost 100 percent identical voice to one of my favorite people in the entire FNE Gap.

The girl tilted her head in a curious manner as she locked gazes with me. "And who are you my good sirs?" She whispered in a dreamy, serene tone; one that I couldn't help but smile at despite my previous misgivings about being in this world.

The boy seemed flustered about being addressed in such a respectful, reverent manner, but I decided to indulge her curiosity a bit. "My name is Sirluko Junior, but you can call me Junior for short, or Lukee… I prefer Lukee actually." I introduced myself to her in turn.

"My name is Nia. I think your name is very nice." She once again spoke in that dreamy tone before turning over to the boy beside me. "What about you? What are you called?" She asked him as well; a question I was curious to know the answer to.

"Um… Simon." The now finally named boy said in a shy, awkward tone. Nia offered him a dazzling, close-eyed smile that reduced him to a blushing hot mess in seconds. Ah the joys of puberty; I was glad my OIB2 Herptile God's equivalent of that was well behind me. If you think it was awkward for humans try imagining it with someone whose brains produce all sorts of hormonal chemicals at boundlessly higher quantities than any human body could match.

"I think your name is nice too." She said with the same eager energy and naïve innocence as how she responded to my introduction. It was really quite cute, but the more we talked with this girl the more I wondered how much of a sheltered life she must've lead.

Her eyes suddenly lit up and her smile widened. "This is the outside, isn't it?! This must be rain!" She exclaimed like an overexcited child as she raised her hands up to feel the drip-drops of water against her open palms. Without waiting for us to respond, she started climbing up and out of her crate; getting into a squatted position on the edge of it as she was getting ready to step down and revealing to us both that she didn't have any undergarments on. Simon immediately averted his eyes while blushing crimson, but even though I wasn't far behind him the image of Nia's most intimate area was seared onto every single one of my brains' long-term memory banks. I was glad to know that at least my trans-omni-dimensional anatomy hadn't changed or wasn't negatively affected by my sudden powerlessness.

Nia stepped down into the muck with a small sloshing sound. "It's cold! What is this?!" She wondered with childish delight and surprise lacing her voice. My eyebrows rose, my suspicions about this girl's sheltered nature going through the roof now. Clearly, she'd never been outside before. Nevertheless, Simon and I indulged her boundless wonder and curiosity.

"It's called muck, and are you okay without any shoes?" I asked her with slight concern, but Nia was off on a tangent without really having paid attention.

"It's so cold, and wet, and gooey, and squishy! It's wonderful!" She closed her eyes in bliss as she said this, prompting me to snort with thinly veiled amusement.

"Really? It is?" Simon asked her in surprise as Nia suddenly started approaching me. She managed to stand on her tip toes and reach her hands up to my face; my eyes widening and my face flushing a myriad of omni-hues as she framed it with her smooth, delicate digits.

"I don't understand! How are you two the same as I am? You have no tails, no claws, no feathers. That and… your skin is  _so soft_!" She exclaimed in absolute awe as she ran her hands along my hairless face and along my iridescent snake suit; evidently in a state of sheer contact high from the infinitely frictionless texture of my skin and outfit.

"Trust me, I may look like you and Simon here, but I'm not the same as you Nia. Not even close." I said in a significant tone. "You two are human beings, but I'm something else entirely." I added as Simon and Nia both glanced at me in a perplexed manner; for different reasons I'd bet.

"Human beings? Please tell me, what exactly is a human?" She asked perhaps the most enormously naïve question yet as I had to resist the urge to laugh. Clearly, this was all very new and fascinating to her; so I'd have to try and resist the entirely inappropriate urge to guffaw. Simon seemed content to let me indulge her for now, but occasionally chimed in as I explained to her how the humans were essentially the weeds of the ZOF Realm, and before Nia could ask me more questions something else happened that caught both of our attention.

"Oh, the rain has stopped." She sighed with disappointment, before something else seemed to occur to her. "I wonder… why am I outside?" She asked us, hoping we might know. Sadly, neither of us did.

"That is the question." I admitted as Simon kindly gave up his shoes for her. I tried to hide my disappointment at the fact that the crate's contents weren't as grand as I was hoping. Nia was sweet and adorable, but she was, for all intents and purposes, just a naïve, ditzy human girl. There was nothing special about her, nothing she had that could help me reclaim the power I so craved to return home. So why had my Astral Gem been so hellbent on me setting her free?

"Tell me Lukee." Nia said in that serene tone of hers, grabbing my attention once again.

"Tell you what?" I asked, not aware of the danger that was standing right behind us.

"What is that thing over there?" Nia asked while pointing behind us. I turned around, half-expecting her to be referring to Simon's Gunmen. But what I saw instead was a supersized version bearing down on us menacingly. My eyes widened with horror as Simon screamed and hurriedly grabbed us both by the hand to pull us along just as the damnable thing started firing projectiles at us.

"Lukee, Simon, what is that?!" Nia asked us both worriedly as Simon led us as far away from the giant Mecha as fast as his legs could carry him. My hearts were thundering in my chest; unable to wrap my head around the fact that there was danger afoot, and I was truly at risk of dying if even one of those bullets hit me.

"That's a Gunman, and humans who live on the surface are at war with Gunmen!" Simon shouted in exclamation, fear lacing every syllable he uttered as fear and panic threatened to overtake us both.

"You're at war?!" Nia asked us frightfully.

"Yes! If we don't fight they'll kill us!" Simon answered her as we reached his Gunman.

"Get inside you two! QUICKLY!" Simon shouted instructively at us as Nia didn't hesitate and jumped in with him. He was so caught up in trying to start the damn thing that he didn't notice I hadn't followed them both inside.

"Please work… Lagann!" He said while inserting his drill into the key slot. I watched in wonder as the thing lit up with the same green light as Simon's drill.

"Yes!" He cheered in triumph, preparing to fly away without me as I frantically looked all around the tiny object's cockpit for any space I could potentially squeeze into, to no avail.

"Simon, wait! What about Lukee?!" Nia pleadingly cried, prompting Simon to lock horrified gazes with me as one thing suddenly become vividly clear to me. There wasn't room enough for three in that blasted thing; not when the third occupant was as large as I was, and with no powers… I couldn't alter my size to better fit inside.

Despite my growing sense of existential terror, I managed to offer them both a reassuring smile. "Simon, you concentrate on getting Nia out of here. I'll distract it." I offered them both a smile that exhibited more outward confidence than I was feeling.

Nia looked absolutely distraught by the prospect of leaving me behind. "But you…" She whispered, unsure whether to address me or Simon with that fractured statement.

"I'll be fine princess. I'm pretty smart, strong, and fast; I can play keep away long enough for you guys to go get help." I tried assuring them. Simon looked like he was on the verge of breaking down over the prospect of leaving me behind, and Nia didn't look to be faring much better; so I rolled my eyes and shouted at them to go, before I gave Lagann a swift smack in the arse with my Astral Gem. A burst of omni-hued energy suddenly burst from the thing's flight capacitors as a response to my simple action; taking the pair of them flying away at near the speed of sound… and straight towards the advancing Gunmen.

My eyes widened with abject horror as the mechanical monstrosity struck Simon's own Mecha with it's mighty fist; reversing their momentum and sending them on a crash course straight into me as I took the brunt of Nia's impact on the ground and she landed overtop of me in a laid-down position. The force of our collision would've easily killed any ordinary human, but even without powers my infinite molecular density and fundamental nature was still that of an OIB2 tier Herptile God. Simon landed somewhere to our immediate right, and his Mecha was catapulted straight into some unknown reaches of the canyon that I couldn't see. In any other situation; I would've enjoyed having such a lovely girl lying on top of me, but I was too sore to really appreciate just how lucky of a bastard I was right now.

Nia's eyes widened as she immediately arched her head upwards slightly; looking down at me with a worried aura about her. "Lukee, are you alright?! Are you hurt?!" She whispered with extreme concern, her eyes shining with unshed tears of fear and apprehension. My own face settled into an infinitely compassionate smile despite my Billy Ray Cyrus-worthy achy-breaky body; this was her first time seeing this outside world, and it was marred by this attempt on our lives by this Gunman. The poor girl. Regardless of my status as a stranger in a strange land; treating a lady well was something I believed should be a universal rule throughout the ZOF Realm and the FNE Gap beyond that.

"I'm a little sore, but like I said before; I'm a lot tougher than I look, and I daresay I look pretty tough." I said while winking cheekily at her before sitting up and gently removing her from my lap as the giant gunman continued to advance on us. Nia still looked worried but was reassured somewhat by my stubborn refusal to die. Thankfully, our only saving grace was it was relatively slow and had sent us quite a ways away, but it was gaining back on us quick.

Looking over at Simon, I could see he was groaning but otherwise still alive and packing some heat of his own as he shakily held that drill gun of his at the approaching behemoth. Realizing he was trying to be brave and go down fighting; I stood up and made my way over to him while Nia followed me. "We should probably get out of here." I suggested to Simon as we reached his position.

"You two have to run. Once you start keep running, and don't look back. I'll keep the Gunman busy here." Simon told us both in a trembling voice, and I would've admired his courage if it wasn't so foolhardy for him to try and make a last stand against this thing.

"We already tried that remember? It didn't exactly take." I said, reminding him of my earlier failed attempt to send them on their merry way while I dealt with the damn thing myself. I still don't know exactly how I'd gotten his Mecha going earlier, it was like my smacking it's arse transferred a bit of whatever energy I was tapping in this world to it. Unfortunately, it didn't exactly succeed at getting them both the fuck out of here.

"I'M SICK OF IT! I'M SICK OF HAVING TO WATCH THE PEOPLE I LOVE DIE! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME, JUST SO LONG AS NO ONE ELSE HAS TO DIE!" Simon screamed in a despairing tone, one that was a symphony of every note of pain, loss, and grief imaginable by sentients. My hearts broke for the poor bastard in those moments; having grossly underestimated just how intense his sense of loss was. His declaration of agonizing pain and anger prompted the Gunman in front of us to respond with a war cry of his own, and my own eyes narrowed. I'd had enough, and despite how imperative it was for me to return to my world as soon as possible; right now, these people needed my help a lot more than my kind did.

"Huh? Lukee! What are you doing?!" Simon shouted at me with disbelief as I began to walk towards the Gunman in a manner that doubtlessly portrayed me as a total badass mothafucka. Nia cried for me to come back and to find a way to escape with them together, but I paid her no mind for now as something clicked inside of me. There had to be a reason that portal had opened up and swallowed me and me alone; I had to have been sent here for a reason.

My people could doubtlessly deal with Junior even without me there, but by whatever incomprehensible whimsicalities the OIB2 System and FNE Gap decreed, I ended up in this world; a war-torn world very like my own. Sometimes, the best ways to solve our own problems was to help someone else. Maybe, if I helped Simon and Nia win their war; I might be able to find the strength to return home to my people and win mine.

As if responding to my feelings; my Astral Gem started to glow with it's omni-chromatic light once again as I pulled it off from around my neck and stretched it out in front of me as though I were brandishing an actual weapon against the enemy. Hell, considering what this thing could do as an Astral Gem; it probably  _was_  a weapon. Simon and Nia both watched in awe and amazement as my feelings of warmth and protectiveness towards them transformed into immense power that haloed my body in a spiraling energy construct. I grinned savagely at the Gunman just as it was opening it's maw to fire a giant missile at us.

I wasn't completely powerless here; I had power, I had everything I needed to survive in this world. Simon said that I could trust in my drill, and so I did, and the results were utterly spectacular. I felt more power coursing through me now than I had felt the entire time since I regained consciousness. It was absolutely nothing in comparison to my powers as an OIB2 Supreme Omnidony, but it was not nonexistent either.

"Lukee… your energy output is incredible!" Simon exclaimed in amazement despite his earlier, apparent willingness to die as I laughed. Laughing in the face of death was always an oddly chilling sound when faced with an enemy that could very easily have killed us, but I did so anyways. I shot off like a Saturn 1000 rocket before the Gunman had even finished ejecting the missile from its mouth; a giant, drill-shaped energy construct comprised of every color in the visible spectrum spiraling around my body like an actual drill. The thing had to be over 100-feet-long and almost as wide at the largest point.

In my power-crazed mind; I was reminded of Hunter Steel from the Spider Riders Anime using the Electra-twist attack for the first time in episode 13, with the power of the first Oracle Key. I was also oddly reminded of spiral mega galaxies and of the infinite dimensional spiral shape of the ZOF Realm. If you think a spiral looked cool when viewed in only three dimensions; try seeing it the way I did.

I was flying through the air under the power of my drill; boring a hole through the very air and air molecules themselves as I cackled like a crazed hyena. The Gunman's operator didn't even get a chance to scream before my drill pierced a massive hole through his giant mouth and out the other side; the resultant collision creating a massive explosion of energy and light that I was shielded from thanks to my drill. The same however, could not be said for the Gunman or it's occupant; who were consumed by the chromo flames I generated and reduced to atoms.

Nia cheered with childlike delight as I reemerged from the explosion with a whoop of glee; my flight carrying me over it and above the edge of the gorge as I did a few victory loop-de-loops in midair and saw two other Gunmen positioned above the gorge. Before I could move to attack them however, I immediately hit pause when I saw that one of them was currently stood on by a redheaded girl and the other was stood right beside her without attempting to attack her or her Gunman.

Said girl's eyes widened when I touched down on the edge of the gorge in front of her; my drill energy construct reabsorbing into my body as I found myself one step closer to freedom. I offered her a cheeky smirk and a wink; feeling the best I had all damn day. "I'm assuming you're friends and allies of Simon down there?" I asked, indicating the gorge behind me as the redhead studied and scrutinized my outlandish features very closely; before she sighed with what seemed like resignation.

"Kittan, do you think you can go get that reckless idiot and his new lady friend out of that gorge?" She asked him with obvious disdain; disdain I sensed was being directed at Simon. Odd, I wondered what he did to earn her ire. Come to think of it; I still had no idea how he ended up in that ditch anyways. I should ask him later, hehehehehe. Man was I ever feeling an overwhelming sense of delirium all of a sudden. The redhead looked annoyed when she saw Nia waving up at her along with Simon who avoided her eyes when she locked gazes with her; guilt flashing in his eyes.

The man called Kittan grunted with irritation before directing his Mecha down into the ditch to fetch Nia and Simon, and I tilted my head with absolute, wonderful euphoria and fascination as I saw the Gunman he operated; my vision getting blurry-curry-whirry-Murry as I suddenly felt incredibly sapped of energy. Perhaps I'd overdid it with those last few loop-dee-loops… hehehehehe, I love those words when they were sequenced together… loop-dee-loops~! Uh oh, was I repeating myself now? "Is that a giant banana?! Damn, color my ass impressed with this world! That's actually one of the stranger things I've seen in my time." I said in a dreamy, faraway tone as the ground at my feet suddenly decided to jump up and maul my face.

Everything went black for me a second time as the last thing I heard was Nia's worried calling of my name, and the last thing I felt was being hoisted up onto one of the banana Gunman's outstretched hands as I was officially along for the ride to wherever their base of operations was. Nia's touching anxiety for my sake and the simple comfort I felt from making two friends here in this world were what followed me into blissful oblivion; the events of today plus my over-expenditure of this new energy aspect exacting a toll. At least this time, I was pretty sure I'd wake up again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Uncomprehending, stupefying, heart-stopping silence passed over the Herptile Gods and other Supreme Omnidonae who were present and currently battling Sirluko Junior OIB2 in the Forever Never Ever Gap. Many of them continued to stare at the spot where Lukee first disappeared through that Singularity; unable to truly comprehend that their last, best hope for final victory in this war was just gone.

Nancy was slack-jawed, and rainbow diamond tears were streaming down her face at the same time; unable to deal with the fact that she hadn't even tried to pull him away from that thing. Some unseen force had rooted them all to the groundless topography; all except for Aaarti and Lukee himself. Pokémon Zeneptron was glaring at the now nonexistent singularity in a disbelieving manner; like he was stubbornly in denial over what happened and was willing his brother Inverse Counterpart to come back with all of his golden hearts and souls. Appaneesty shook his head while muttering the word ' _no_ ' over and over again. Misty, Serena, and Viola were attempting to reach him through the UBP Tier Eternal Bond that they shared with him and were horrified when their efforts failed them somehow. How was that possible?! Where could he possibly be now that they couldn't reach him?!

"Did he just… die?!" Superman OIB2 whispered, flashing back to when he thought he was going to die during his and Lala's wedding and reminded of the death of his Counterpart from the Justice League Cartoon. He could hear the psychotic declarations of Toyman in his head as he chanted ' _Lukee go bye-bye_!' Over and over again. His Momo, Sephie, and Lala OIB2 all exchanged a terrifyingly shocked look; too stunned by what just happened to move, think, or even breathe, absolutely paralyzed by their collective mental collapse.

"He couldn't have!" Thomas Currie IB2's Sephie Deviluke regeneration exclaimed, though she, Yancy, and Aiyanna were surprised to learn they couldn't feel his presence anymore anywhere in the ZOFR. None of them were crying though, and Mafalda and the golden haired girl were still preoccupied with dispatching the remaining OIB Slayers as the latter fired a Sovereign Prismatic Laser attack, raining hell down upon any OIB Slayers that dared approach her and the metallic, golden-furred Mew. The massive, polychromatic laser cut a bloody swath through their legions; powerful enough to put the largest Kamehameha to complete and utter shame as the OIB Slayer variants of transcendent zombies, poltergeists, ghosts, and other ungodliest creatures caught in its trajectory instantly vaporized into the void before they could even cry out in protest.

Outside of the still active Pink Kanaco barrier that shielded them from Junior's army of clones; Sirluko Junior's primary body tilted his head in curiosity, his connection to his clone having been cut off as well. Wherever they both were; it was beyond even his considerable reach; perhaps too far in the FNE Gap for any of them to access at this point.

"LUKEEEEEEEE!" Aaarti screamed his name so loud the nothingness of the Gap itself rattled all around her. Tears colored like rainbow aura quartz streamed ceaselessly down her beautiful face as she attempted to muffle her screams with both her hands clapped over her mouth, to no avail. He was her best friend, and possibly something so much more than that, and she didn't realize how great she had it with him until he was literally ripped away from her. He was gone! GONE! GONE! GONE! GONE! The last omni-conscious thought she remembered was literally feeling her double infinity hearts shatter as she collapsed and immediately went into a vegetative state in Zeneptron's waiting arms as he caught her.

Nancy slid forward on her knees and cradled her limp daughter/shared UBP Tier Eternal Bond mate in her arms as she finally gave into her urge to sob. Junior could've broken through the barrier that very moment and slaughtered them all, and she wouldn't have cared. Seeing one of the most never-ending sources of boundless positive energy give into true despair for what seemed the first time made Zeneptron clench his fists as he directed a soul-chilling stare at Sirluko Junior. "I once told you that I would never, ever stop coming to find you, hunting you down, and trying to kill you for what you did to Ruby.

But this? This is on another level. You're going to die for making Nancy cry Sirluko Junior. For what you did to Lukee, and to Aaarti, and all the rest of us. Mark my words; you'll die horribly, painfully, intimately. I'll destroy you so completely that you'll never be able to be reborn, resurrected, or reincarnated by anyone or by any means ever again." He promised him in a chilling, outwardly calm tone. When Zeneptron was angry, he never once raised his voice, yet he never needed to as his words carried a gravity to them that was unparalleled even by the likes of HG Appaneesty.

If Sirluko Junior and his many clones were scared by this declaration, they didn't show it. In fact, they all offered him the same infinitely psychopathic simper. "And I'll be looking forward to seeing you attempt to carry out your threat, trust me. I know you're not the type to make idle threats Zeneptron, but we'll just have to wait and see if you possess the strength of character to do whatever it takes to achieve success in this war." He replied almost too eagerly; licking his lips at the thought of drawing out yet more of Zeneptron's potential as an OIB2 Supreme Omnidony. Even if he actually had nothing to do with this… for once; he'd happily take the blame for his Inverse Counterpart's disappearance if it meant he got to see more of what his rivals were truly capable of.

He and his clones grinned, each one showing inaccessible cardinal rows of peerlessly sharp fangs dripping copiously with rainbow venom while doing so; he was looking forward to this. "You've all had your brief respite; so let our battle continue now!" He exclaimed as yet more clones began to appear all over the FNE Gap's battling terrain on which they fought, converging on Sephie, Yancy, Aiyanna, and all the others fighting the OIB Slayers and Malcanis's robots. Countless inaccessible cardinal sets of his clones all began to smash their fists against the force field; some even grew their fists to the size of Ultra ZOF Spaces above their heads and brought them down on the shield in an overhead Sovereign Hammer Arm, much to Eesheer's chagrin as the shield actually rippled and distorted worryingly from the strain.

"Did he just… pull a Pooperman from the Ripping Friends?!" He exclaimed questioningly in between his bouts with the remaining OIB Slayers and Malcanis Godbots. Time was stuck in dilation relative to him as he was moving faster than almost everyone else on the entire battlefield. Even Junior's many clones were advancing on him in slow motion; though the fact he was moving at all relative to Eesheer's speed was worrisome.

"Um… looks like Dork Lard's got some more friends!" He added while sweatdropping somewhat nervously. Malcanis and his forces were integrated into the never-ending army of Sirluko Junior's clones.

"Come on! We can take em!" Amber grinned with confidence as she cracked her knuckles menacingly; though in this case she might have been biting off more than she could chew. She and his other mates could hear him despite his speed because of the Eternal Bond they all shared, and he could hear them to even as he legit warped in between OIB Slayers and infinite mass punched a massive Godbot the size of the ZOF Realm as it attempted to stomp on him and crush him like a bug.

The devastating concussive force of his blow didn't destroy the robot entirely, but it did send the massive construct flying back a ways and rendered it unable to attack them for a good long while. Eesheer hesitated however at the sight of Junior's clones; knowing that while he beat everyone else here in terms of speed Junior vastly outstripped him in raw power and damage output. One successfully landed blow by him, and Eesheer knew he was a goner.

"While I admire your brazenness as much as ever my sexy minx, I do think we should maybe consider reconvening with Appaneesty and the others. Just… putting that out there; for self-preservation's sake and all." Eesheer quipped in response.

"I don't think we can get past Lukee's Pink Kanaco shield any more than Junior can sweety." Myra intoned melodiously as Eesheer conceded her point.

"Indeed, though I question our ability to craft a masterpiece together in this case." Eli agreed with Myra. He was currently using his giant paint brush to create living constructs/replicas of Appaneesty and various others and sending them off to attack his adversaries on his behalf; having been given this new brush by Lukee himself at OIB2 levels of strength, so that he could summon an army of OIB2 tier shadow clones. Rosalina McIntyre smiled and kissed him while simultaneously managing to fire lightning from her fingertips at an advancing Godbot to short-circuit it. Her actions rendered Eli a stuttering, blushing mess as he rounded on her with a playfully admonishing look on his face. Now really wasn't the best time to be getting hot with his mate, but after thinking about it for a quick second; he realized now may have been the only time.

"I agree with your artsy-fartsy kid E; I calculate our odds of survival at absolute zero, and our odds of winning would achieve a negative absolute value I daresay." Kutistwawco, dodging a stray beam of golden light from one of the Godbots and firing back with one of his disintegration pistols. The golden beam ignited and lit up as an Omni-Nova of pure destruction behind him… the output well beyond that of the ZOF Realm glowing over in the distance like a Trans-Omni-Dimensional sphere.

"Oh, most unquestionably my guy; though probability is probability. Absolutes do not exist; not truly. Even Lukee believes as much, and his future self is the greatest of our kind to forever walk the FNE Gap, so I bet he'd know." Metasockuu added, him and Kutistwawco doing that weird twin telepathy thing where they finished or added to one another's sentences and thought processes.

"Honestly, you guys have zero ability to be serious about anything!" Lily Thompson whined with amused exasperation. She may have questioned sometimes what she saw in her father and his other lovers, but she wouldn't trade her whacky family and Eternal Bond Mates for anything or anyone. She did hope they all made it out of this experience alive and couldn't help but worry about Lukee wherever he was. She knew he wasn't dead though; call it a gut feeling, but he was considered the greatest of their kind for a reason. It'd take a helluva lot more than even a singularity in the FNE Gap to finish him off.

Back inside the barrier, Appaneesty and the others were currently attempting to regroup and shore up their offenses as Junior's clones continued to whittle away the barrier standing between him and his most prized opponents. Seeing that Zeneptron was still attempting to console an inconsolable Nancy and completely unresponsive Aaarti; Appaneesty sighed as he walked over to them, knowing that they didn't have much time before the barrier collapsed and that they'd need all hands on deck. He'd have to make this pep talk quick.

"Aaarti, please… wake up! WAKE UP!" Appaneesty's hearts twisted in eternal love knots of pure compassion hearing Nancy's heartbroken pleas for her daughter and Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate to rouse. She reminded him a lot of Misty and was probably the only person in all the ZOFR and beyond he hated to see cry as much as he hated seeing Misty do so. Zeneptron was a lucky man to have her and Aaarti; they were definitely good for him, especially after everything he'd been through.

Getting down on his knees in front of them; Appaneesty offered the two of them an infinitely adoring smile. He knew Zeneptron would probably never shed a tear outwardly but could sense the man was hurting as much inside as his wife and UBP tier Mate was. Manifesting his full OIB2 powers, his eyes glowed and an infinitely iridescent, Celtic knot ouroboros symbol appeared on his forehead as he spoke to them in a voice comprised of infinite voices speaking as one. "Listen you guys, heed my words now. Not all hope is lost; Lukee is still alive in some form or fashion. The fact his Pink Kanaco energy barrier is still up and protecting us is testament to that." He grinned a grin of boundless confidence, fully believing his own words and the hope they carried for the three of them as Zeneptron's eyes widened and turned towards the shield right away. Shit, Appaneesty was right… he hadn't even thought of that.

"Huh?" Nancy blubbered, and even while ugly sobbing Appaneesty still thought she was one of the sweetest, most infinitely adorable girls he'd ever seen.

"He's right Nancy. When an OIB2 Supreme Omnidony truly dies in every sense and aspect of the word; their power dies with them. So if he was truly dead, then how is his barrier still up and keeping us safe?" Zeneptron asked her in a gentle tone, trying to get her to think a bit as he realized where Appaneesty was going with this.

Nancy's sobbing stopped in an instant as she started to consider their words; hope for Aaarti and for Lukee's fate returning to life inside of her. Appaneesty smiled in approval of her as he got down far enough, so he was eye-level with her. His expression was severe but also gentle. "He's doubtlessly alive somewhere out in the FNE Gap, but wherever he is he might be injured and in need of assistance. We need to have our heads in the game so that we can drive Junior off… together, and then we'll go looking for him together as well.

You heed the gravity of my words too Aaarti, I know you can hear me somehow; even while retreated deep within the recesses of your infinitely unconscious minds. Hope, faith, and love are the most powerful weapons that we have and abide in the face of absolutely everything. He will return to us when he's ready; because if anyone has the strength to do so it's him, but he's going to need us all in top form when he does eventually come back to us. So come on, let me see you grit those teeth!" He spoke in a passionate zeal; his voice of voices radiating a palpable, never-ending source of invigorating positive energy, the kind that normally came to Nancy and Misty so naturally.

Time and the meta infinite dimensions of the FNE Gap seemed to stand still the second Aaarti's eyes flew open and a flash of rainbow light and power illuminated her Infinite ZOFR Mass blazar eyes for the briefest of moments as she sat up with a sharp gasp. "Aaarti! Ohh, you're alright! I'm so happy!" Nancy sobbed, now crying tears of absolute elation as she brought her daughter into an all-loving hug, prompting the ZOF Realm's Greatest Pokémon Master to blush rather headily at the gesture. There was still hope; her Lukee was still out there somewhere in some form or fashion. It was way too early to give into absolute despair.

"I'm okay now mom; thanks for worrying about me though you guys." She whispered with eternal gratitude while giving both Zeneptron and Nancy a quick but affectionate kiss on the lips each. She looked over to Appaneesty, who offered her an all-knowing smile and a cheeky wink; his words helping her more than he could ever know.

"Welcome back to the bonus round Miss Ruko." Was all he said, and Aaarti's silence was all the thanks he needed for his little pep talk earlier as he made his way back over to Misty, Viola, and Serena's who's eyes were shining as they watched the touching scene unfold; their admiration towards Appaneesty knowing no bounds during those heartfelt moments. Aaarti felt instantly better about their situation, though while her shattered hearts were already beginning to mend; there would continue to be a hole in them until Lukee came back into her life. Maybe, while she waited for him… she could figure out whatever her feelings for him were. Right now though, she had a battle to win.

The moment of relief they had didn't last very long however, for Sirluko Junior's clones finally managed to punch and slash their way through the barrier, and all hell broke loose for what seemed the umpteenth time that day. Rising to her feet with a determined glare towards one of Junior's clones, Aaarti summoned her Doublade from her Astral Gem and held its two swords in each of her hands. ' _Shall we wreck this asshole together my lady_?!' He telepathed with all the chivalry of the knights of Camelot.

Aaarti's response to that was to grin savagely as she, Zeneptron, and Nancy all shot off like warp infinite speed rockets to engage three individual clones of Sirluko Junior. Her Doublade was special; he had the Sovereign variants of the ability No Guard, Neuroforce, Sniper, and Super Luck, which ensured every one of his attacks struck with perfect accuracy and with infinite times super effective, boundlessly critical hits.

"Hahahahahahahaha! That's right! Get angry! Grow stronger and stronger for me!" Junior's clones cackled maniacally as Aaarti intercepted his Anti ZOF blade with one of her Pokémon's own; the clang of metal on metal producing an almighty shock-wave that caused ripples of trans-omni-dimensional distortion to spread out from that point of impact. Somehow, the Anti ZOF infused within his blade had no effect on her Doublade whatsoever; not that the two of them were aware of the implications in their current state.

As the FNE Gap warped and distorted from every clash of sword on sword or magical attack on magical attack; Aaarti and the others fought with a renewed sense of vigor and despite being entangled in the fight of her life she held her own against the clone.

She blocked, parried, dodged, spun, and danced with her opponent at speeds well into the Ultra ZOF Cardinals; her rapidity actually allowing her to witness Junior's movements and actions in slow motion as she realized she was miraculously moving even faster than he was. Junior's eyes widened with shock as she managed to score a direct hit on him; screeching like a transcendent poltergeist in pain as her sideways slash with her left hand's sword met it's mark and cut right through his cheek and tore into his mouth.

A geyser of omni-chromatic blood erupted from his head as Doublade was engaged in a power struggle with Junior's infinite rows of fangs as he attempted to bite through it. Aaarti didn't slow down and brought her other sword upwards in a sideways Sovereign Fury Cutter attack. The yellowish-green energy blade construct highlighted and illuminated Doublade's own sword and attempted to cut its way through Junior's Anti ZOF Sword as it moved to intercept him at the Chieftain Anti-God's nonverbal command.

Locked in a fierce stalemate as energy resonated from them via a series of high pitched whirring noises and hums, Aaarti's anger outweighed her fear over the prospect of facing the most dangerous of their kind as she managed to somehow force him backwards and off his feet onto the perfect void that they used as a fighting terrain. A cruel, twisted spike had blossomed in her chest at the thought of inflicting the same pain on him that he'd caused her by making her think Lukee was dead for even a second, and to everyone's amazement including Junior's; she managed to go way beyond her usual power rankings amongst her people in order to actually force one of Sirluko Junior's clones to his knees. He stared up at her with fascination even while he slowly bled to death at her less-than-tender mercies; his eyes so like and yet not like those of her best friend's. She knew she would always be able to tell; to be able to distinguish this cretin from her precious Lukee even if he pulled off the most convincing impersonation he could've. She would never allow herself to be tricked or fooled into thinking her wonderful friend could ever be as cruel or as vile as this iteration of himself.

' _Well… played child. Well played, had either Appaneesty or Zeneptron taken this gamble by themselves they would've lost. They do not have the strength of character to do whatever it takes in order to achieve success. But you, the Absolute Eternal Bond Mate of my Inverse Counterpart? I can see now that you're different from the rest of them; I can tell you'll come to be one of the greats amongst our kind, just like he is_.' The clone telepathed to her, causing her pause as she leveled an excruciatingly adorable smile down at him; one that actually caused a sliver of involuntary fear to slowly roll through him despite his absolute fearlessness.

' _What did you do to him? Where did you send him_?" She asked him calmly in telepathic response; slowly overpowering him as her Doublade's right-hand sword grew ever closer to his neck, relishing the slight fear her omni-empathic abilities detected from him just now. She wouldn't kill him… not yet; not until she got an answer out of him. She knew it wouldn't really achieve much; since he would survive as long as at least one of his clones made it out of this battle alive, but she would be the first of her kind to successfully kill one of his clones in single combat if she went through with it.

That would be something she had over even Appaneesty and her daddy. She was feeling wrathful, and vengeful right now; so she unleashed her inner psychopath and decided today was the day she would take her first life. She wasn't like Aiyanna who or Eesheer or even her daddy; all of whom were capable of butchering entire armies of OIB Slayers in a very brutal and sadistic manner. But… just for today; she would indulge her omnimalevolent dark side a little… for Lukee.

' _Since you've proven such a formidable foe when faced with the possibility of losing my other self we'll give you our honest answer. We honestly don't know where he is; for once we had nothing to do with it. His disappearance was orchestrated by the indeterminable whimsicalities and vagaries of the OIB2 system itself; we know very little of how or why. As for the clone we sent in after him; our connection to it has been cut off, leaving it stranded in the far reaches of the FNE Gap along with our Inverse Counterpart_.' He replied obligingly, no longer speaking as a singular entity but rather through all of his clones simultaneously. Aaarti hesitated for but the briefest of moments; a whole new worry sowing itself into the wells of her hearts. Sirluko Junior was many things; some of which she doubted she could fathom, but he wasn't a liar. If he said he believed her precious Lukee was lost somewhere in the outer reaches of the FNE Gap; then he was probably telling the truth.

' _I thank you most profusely for this gratuitous information… now do be a lamb and die for me, kay?_!' She exclaimed in an intimidatingly, enticingly, infinitely sweet tone before she poured on all of her power, speed, and absolute slicing ability into driving her Doublade's righthanded sword straight through the clone's neck. Her blade was, as always… perfectly on target thanks to its Sovereign No Guard ability, and Junior's clone disintegrated into nothingness as his head was severed completely from his body. Both the head and the body of the clone evaporated into the nothingness surrounding them; leaving Aaarti stunned that she'd just managed to successfully destroy one of the enemy's clones singlehanded.

Zeneptron and Nancy were tag-teaming another of the clones together; her connection to them allowing her to see that Zeneptron had summoned an Ultra ZOF Space comprised entirely of Campione's God-Slaying golden blades. Said blades were scaled up to OIB2 levels and rained down on Junior like a never-ending barrage of metal storm gun bullets. Nancy supplemented this attack by using Sovereign Perish Song and Chatter to confuse and sap Junior's strength. The two of them worked seamlessly together and actually managed to pull off a win against the clone. The swords in the UZOF Space struck home and cut him down to countless tiny pieces before his clone disintegrated like the one Aaarti fought had done.

Appaneesty, Serena, Misty, and Viola were all fighting as a four-way unit; all in their strongest forms and powerful enough together to overpower and kill two of Junior's clones. Aaarti giggled when she saw Misty constricting one of them while in her Sulawesi Retic Lamia form to hold him fast while Appaneesty and Serena took the opportunity to slowly blast him into oblivion with ultraluminous gamma bursts of White and Gold Kanaco Magic; the high pitched whirring sound they made enough to make Aaarti's all-hearing ears bleed slightly.

Misty screamed with pure exertion as she used all of her strength just to hold the clone in place, but she did it somehow. Viola's Basilisk form was the finisher however; locking her deathly yet hauntingly beautiful gaze with his clone's as the powers of death and destruction she had in the form reduced him to a skeleton and then broke him down into nonexistence in an instant… all with the power of her stare.

Legend has it Viola's death stare while in the form was so incomprehensibly beautiful it literally burned you to ashes to look at her. Aaarti hoped she never had to find out if that was true or not, and despite her dark side indulgence found herself a little bit intimidated by how dark Viola's usage of her strongest form was just now. She and the other three fought like demons and had the most experience fighting against Sirluko Junior and his forces.

She could feel Nancy and Zeneptron's emotions through her connection to them as they were simultaneously proud, amazed, a little unnerved, and worried all at once. Proud because they knew she was growing into her own as such a strong and beautiful woman, amazed because she'd managed to accomplish something no one else had ever done singlehanded, unnerved because she was tiptoeing precariously on the abyss between light and darkness, and worried because she'd just taken her first life. Aaarti didn't allow the fact that she'd just caused her first ever casualty to the other side of the war slow her down or stop her from rushing to battle another of his clones.

Her Doublade's swords were raised and poised to jab as her forward launch sent her flying straight towards another of the enemy's myriad of copies. A massive meta infinite dimensional boom reverberated behind her as a result of her sudden acceleration; the pure concussive force blowing back even Nancy and Zeneptron a little. However, her hearts threatened to all have an attack when she saw she'd have to face several of them at once this time as Junior stopped advancing on them one manifestation at a time and attacked them all en masse. Within a single Planck Instant they were completely overrun, and the FNE Gap and OIB2 System alone were spectators to the subsequent onslaught.

_Author's Notes: Annnnnd… that's all folks! Lol! Damn, I can't believe how awesome this story is turning out so far! I hope some of you are even half as into it as I am, lol. Fluff and romancey warmth abound, and damn if Aaarti's initial reaction to thinking Lukee was dead didn't tug the old heartstrings. Just shut the fuck down and fell into a vegetative state because she couldn't handle the weight of all her hearts shattering._

_Interesting tidbit, she would've literally died of her broken hearts that day if Appaneesty hadn't run interference to try and get their heads back into the game while they still had some level of reprieve. Yay for him man! I know I've probably already made this clear, but I'm quite proud of how my OC Appaneesty has turned out! Always so uplifting and inspirational especially when everyone needs him to be; at least, I hope that's how he came across! Yes, my characters can die, lol; it's making them stay dead or not dead that's the issue!_

_Dammit Lukee; your sense of humor is so hard for me to write, especially since I'm not good at humor or figuring out if it's misplaced or not! I hope it wasn't too inappropriately placed given the state of things, but I wanted to make that part of his personality clear, lol. If you guys have any questions or suggestions about how I might make the story and chapters flow better; please, let me know in the comment section! :D_

_As always, feel free to read, rate, and review, but remember to keep those comments civil and polite now, lol. Next chapter features a continuation of this fighting sequence as well as the Gurren Lagann section. Rest assured that there will be plenty of fun stuff for this story in the foreseeable future, and that Nia and Lukee's future relationship has only just started. Also, be ready for an emotional reunion if Lukee should ever make it back to wherever the fuck he got sent to in the FNE Gap, lol! Aaarti in particular will probably suffocate him slightly with the hug she gives him; as would Misty and Nancy, lol. Inverse Sirluko Junior- Gigantophis Lamia Form is signing off now; mad hype for Pokémon SWSH guys and gals! I seriously can't wait! :D_


End file.
